Perdiendo el hábito
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Iris desapareció tras ir a Ciudad Star a investigar una nota. Para encontrarla, Barry terminó pidiendo la ayuda del alcalde Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Perdiendo el hábito**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Arrow & Flash _pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Iris desapareció tras ir a Ciudad Star a investigar una nota. Para encontrarla, Barry terminó pidiendo la ayuda del alcalde Queen.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

La última vez que Joe vio a Iris, fue el cinco de diciembre, cuando la mujer llegó emocionada a casa, lista para empacar una maleta y tomar el tren a Ciudad Star para investigar una nota periodística acerca de los rumores de la nueva pandilla de narcotraficantes que usaba a niños como mulas y terminó involucrando al hijo de catorce años de una famosa cantante oriunda de Ciudad Central.

Joe recordaba perfectamente bien las últimas palabras que le dijo a su hija mayor antes de besarla en la frente y verla partir: «Sé cautelosa, no cometas ninguna imprudencia y promete que te mantendrás en contacto. Te amo», a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, un abrazo y un metódico «Sí, papá». Ahora, Joe se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas de no haber sido tan confiado y haberle exigido a Iris que se quedara en casa —en el fondo, sabía que eso no hubiera servido de nada, porque su hija habría hecho valer su carta de adulta y le hubiera dado la espalda, pero su cabeza parecía estar a la espera de múltiples maneras de torturarlo y hacerlo sentir culpable—.

La estación de policía de Ciudad Star era muy diferente a la que él conocía tan bien en Ciudad Central: ésta no tenía la cálida iluminación dorada, ni los paneles de madera que le conferían un aire cálido y elegante al sitio, sino luces blancas de neón que parpadeaban cada pocos segundos y se reflejaban en los muros, fríos y amarillos, cubiertos de retratos hablados, mapas de la ciudad y reportes policiacos. Todo en Ciudad Star parecía estar planeado para intimidar a las personas, para que sintieran el frío de los casos, no para hacerlas sentir seguras y eso comenzaba a darle náuseas. Sospechaba que la policía de Ciudad Star tampoco se manejaba de la misma manera que la de Ciudad Central y eso, dadas las circunstancias, le daba pánico: si su hija estaba en peligro, quería que el caso se tratara con precisión quirúrgica para asegurar su regreso.

Joe estaba sentado en una incómoda silla frente al escritorio del capitán de la policía. Estaba molesto y exhausto, ansioso por obtener las respuestas que se le habían negado por las circunstancias los últimos días. A su lado, Barry ocupaba una dura silla de madera, con las uñas de ambas manos aferrando con fuerza las rodillas de sus jeans gastados. Una de sus piernas tenía un tic nervioso que la hacía moverse de arriba abajo a toda velocidad; Joe sintió el impulso de _exigirle_ que se detuviera, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Todos estaban preocupados y lidiaban con eso a su manera. Wally, al otro lado de la habitación, estaba recargado en uno de los muros cubiertos de papeles, con los brazos firmemente cruzados y el ceño fruncido, la mirada fija en sus zapatos deportivos. Desde que su padre le dio la noticia de la desaparición de su hermana, no había dicho mucho aparte de incitarlos a ir inmediatamente a buscarla. Joe admiraba su devoción.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina del capitán Lance se abrió y un hombre entró, seguido por una oficial uniformada, Joe y Barry se pusieron de pie inmediatamente para recibirlos; Wally dio un paso al frente. Habían esperado aproximadamente media hora, pero los segundos habían sido particularmente lentos y crueles.

—Detective West —dijo el hombre, tendiéndole la mano. Joe se apresuró a estrecharla, sintiendo una punzada de vergüenza en la boca del estómago ante el sudor que le cubría la palma. El hombre fue amable al no hacer ningún gesto al respecto—. Soy el capitán Quentin Lance y ella es la teniente Dinah Drake. Lamento la tardanza, pero estábamos atendiendo una redada en el bulevar este. Entiendo que están aquí para reportar a una persona desaparecida —comentó, rodeando su escritorio y ocupando la silla detrás de éste.

Barry y Joe volvieron a sentarse lentamente, casi como si estuvieran ante la presencia de un depredador. Wally caminó hacia ellos, colocándose nerviosamente detrás de sus sillas. La teniente Drake tomó una de las butacas apostadas junto a la puerta y la acercó a él, ofreciéndosela con un gesto de la mano que el muchacho agradeció con una sacudida de la cabeza y las mejillas rojas, entonces, la oficial se apostó con aire marcial detrás del capitán Lance.

—Se trata de mi hija —comenzó a decir Joe—: Iris West. Vino aquí hace dos semanas a investigar un caso —el capitán Lance enarcó las cejas al escuchar la palabra «caso»—. Es periodista. Trabaja para el Picture News de Ciudad Central —aclaró el detective.

De inmediato, el capitán intercambió una mirada contemplativa con la teniente Drake. Joe supo que eso era una mala señal y, por la tensión en Barry a su lado, él también se percató de eso inmediatamente, pero el capitán Lance no les dio tiempo a preguntar por su incomodidad:

—Explíqueme qué clase de caso investigaba una periodista de Ciudad Central en Ciudad Star —preguntó el hombre, suspicaz. De pronto, sus buenos modales parecían haber saltado por la ventana, dando pie a un comportamiento más austero. Joe intentó controlar su ansiedad para portarse de la misma manera, ya que no quería depender de otra institución para encontrar a su hija. Él era el detective ahí, él era quien reunía a las familias con sus seres queridos desaparecidos, todo eso estaba fuera de lugar. No podía creer que ahora era su familia la que estaba sumergida en una pesadilla como esa.

—Estaba escribiendo una nota sobre el tráfico de _Stardust_. El hijo de una figura pública de Ciudad Central se vio relacionado con el caso y resultó herido, así que decidió investigarlo —explicó Barry, cuya voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal gracias a la preocupación.

El capitán Lance puso los ojos en blanco, tan lento, que pareció hacerlo en cámara lenta, y un gruñido escapó de sus labios. La teniente Drake respiró profundo y su ceño se frunció con más incomodidad. Joe sintió una punzada de alerta en la boca del estómago y supo que, si averiguaba más sobre lo que había ocurrido con Iris, no sería bueno. El terror amenazó con agobiarlo, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo a raya.

— _Stardust_ —dijo el capitán Lance, siseando como una serpiente. Parecía estar paladeando la palabra con sumo desagrado. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y negó con la cabeza. Parecía tener algo qué decir al respecto de la droga, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se contuvo. En vez de eso, inquirió—: ¿qué les hace pensar que la señorita West se encuentra desaparecida? ¿Vino sola a la ciudad?

Barry tragó saliva y se sentó en el filo de su silla para estar más cerca del escritorio. Un temblor incontrolable le sacudía el cuerpo entero y Joe casi podía sentirlo vibrar junto a él.

—Ella vino sola —respondió el muchacho, que comenzó a sudar—. Viajó el día cinco de diciembre, por la tarde, y llegó aquí al anochecer. Cuando se registró en el hotel, me llamó por teléfono para decirme que había arribado bien. Durante los días siguientes nos comunicamos por mensajes de texto y las redes sociales, pero luego… —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo— no respondió uno de mis mensajes en Facebook —el capitán Lance pareció tentado a poner los ojos en blanco otra vez: Barry sabía lo delicados que se volvían algunos casos cuando se involucraban las redes sociales—. Pensé que estaba ocupada o algo por el estilo, pero cuando intenté llamarla, no atendió. Ella siempre contesta las llamadas. Ayer por la mañana, intenté comunicarme con ella de nuevo y respondió con un texto —Barry hurgó en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y buscó la página de mensajes. Le tendió el aparato al capitán Lance, que lo tomó, dubitativo, y leyó la pantalla. Sus cejas se enarcaron al leer el «Tdo esta bien amor. No t preocupes» enviado por Iris.

—No comprendo —confesó el capitán, devolviéndole el teléfono a Barry—. Tu novia te dijo que estaba bien, ¿qué hay de misterioso en eso?

Barry palideció un poco y clavó la mirada en sus rodillas, que seguían siendo mutiladas por sus uñas. Wally, sentado a su lado, tomó la batuta de la conversación:

—Ellos _no_ son novios —explicó—. Barry es nuestro hermano adoptivo.

El rostro del capitán Lance se contorsionó de una manera casi graciosa.

—Y, sólo para estar seguro, ella no te llama «amor» como un mote cariñoso habitualmente, ¿no? —inquirió.

Barry negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco tiene faltas de ortografía al escribir mensajes. Siempre es demasiado puntillosa y ese está tan mal escrito que… siento que no es ella, no puede ser ella —insistió Barry.

—Antes de venir aquí, fuimos al hotel en el que se registró a pedir información sobre ella y dijeron que no ha pasado por recepción en dos días. La última vez que la vieron fue el martes por la mañana, al salir del hotel —siguió Joe.

El capitán Lance asintió con la cabeza, luciendo exhausto.

—Entonces, la última vez que crees haberte comunicado con _Iris_ fue hace… —preguntó, mirando a Barry.

—Tres días —respondió éste a toda velocidad. El capitán Lance miró a los demás.

—Yo hablé con ella por teléfono hace tres o cuatro días, también —comentó Wally—. Y estuvo compartiendo fotografías de Ciudad Star en Instagram hasta hace tres días. La última fue de un bar muy concurrido.

Joe se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, porque sí, las cosas habían sido normales hasta hace tres días, cuando hizo esa pausa antes de volver a responder sus mensajes de manera tan extraña.

—Solicitaré los registros de vídeo de las cámaras del hotel para verificar la información que les dieron —dijo y miró a la teniente Drake—. También quiero los registros telefónicos del celular de la señorita West: si alguien lo está usando por ella, quiero saber quién es —la teniente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación en un revuelo—. Haremos un boletín de persona desaparecida con la información de la señorita West, en cuanto lo tengamos, enviaré a dos de mis mejores agentes a investigar sus últimos paraderos, a partir de ahí, le prometo que haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a su hija, detective West. Por el momento no podemos hacer nada más.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Los West y Barry se hospedaron en el mismo hotel en el que había estado Iris los últimos días, ansiosos por respuestas que no parecían presurosas por llegar. Aunque Barry era un experto forense y Joe, un detective, el capitán Lance fue bastante autoritario al pedirles que se mantuvieran alejados del caso, que podrían perjudicar debido a sus estados de ánimo. A ninguno le gustó la solicitud, pero la obedecieron a regañadientes.

Wally diseñó volantes con la imagen de Iris y su información de contacto e imprimió un centenar. Le dio la mitad a Barry y ambos se dispusieron a repartirlos por la ciudad mientras Joe intentaba localizar a todos los conocidos de su hija, averiguar si sabían algo, si ella se había contactado con ellos antes de desaparecer, lo que fuera.

Todos tenían los ánimos demasiado bajos y la adrenalina al cien por ciento mientras intentaban encontrar la mejor manera de ayudar y ser útiles.

En el centro de la ciudad, Wally se separó de Barry para recorrer establecimientos, dando los volantes con la cara de su hermana, mientras Barry permanecía de pie en la calle frente a la alcaldía, entregando panfletos a los transeúntes y pidiendo información, suplicando que alguien supiera algo, que las cosas pudieran solucionarse pronto.

En una desaparición, las primeras horas eran de crucial importancia, determinantes para que la persona apareciera sana y salva o no. Aunque intentaba no torturarse con eso, Barry no podía dejar de contar las horas, los minutos, que habían pasado desde la última vez que habló con Iris; no podía evitar imaginar cientos de escenarios diferentes en los que ella podía encontrarse, en algunos segura y en otros… en otros…

Una suave brisa de agua fría comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza cuando un montón de nubes grises se apilaron en el cielo. El sonido de los truenos, regurgitando entre las masas de aire, le dio escalofríos y se vio obligado a levantar el cuello de su abrigo para protegerse del frío.

Había algo en Ciudad Star que le revolvía las tripas con una sensación de desconfianza; se sentía como si un maleante se escondiera en cada esquina y, por ende, reticente a ser un navegante de sus calles. Nada en el lugar parecía fiable y algo en el fondo de su cabeza recitaba poemas épicos en honor a Ciudad Central, a su calidez, a su sol dorado, incluso al imparable ritmo de sus habitantes… y estaba en eso cuando un auto lujoso dio vuelta a la calle y circuló frente a él a toda velocidad, levantando con el rechinido de sus llantas un montón de agua encharcada gracias a una cloaca bloqueada, empapándolo de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar la boca, lo que le granjeó un largo, profundo y asqueroso trago de agua sucia. Cuando su cerebro pareció captar la información de que era muy probable que le diera una infección estomacal, Barry frunció los labios y se sintió tentado a vomitar.

La lluvia, mofándose de su suerte, aumentó de intensidad, repicando en su coronilla a manera de burla. Iba a llegar rezumando agua al hotel y lo peor de todo era que algunos de los volantes de Iris se habían arruinado.

El auto se detuvo a un metro de distancia de donde ocurrió el incidente. La puerta trasera se abrió y un hombre bajó, sin importarle empapar su elegante y —obviamente costoso— traje o arruinar sus zapatos de diseñador.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo el hombre, caminando a toda velocidad en su dirección.

Por un segundo, Barry tuvo ganas de decir algo, recriminarle lo que había pasado, pero, cuando levantó la mirada —y se encontró con ojos de un increíble color azul—, se dio cuenta de que eso no sería lo más conveniente, porque había leído los suficientes encabezados de periódico —y escuchado a Iris recitando poesía acerca del cuerpo del sujeto— para saber que estaba frente a frente con Oliver Queen, alcalde electo de Ciudad Star. Comenzó a boquear, intentando decir que _estaba bien_ —aunque _no_ se sentía bien—, que todo había sido un accidente —que pudo haberse _evitado_ —, pero las palabras no parecían querer abandonar su boca.

Barry siempre había tenido un problema frente a las personas con autoridad: lo hacían sentir nervioso y culpable, por algún motivo, demasiado torpe, demasiado insignificante… y Oliver Queen era un hombre impactante que pondría celoso al mismo Zeus si llegaran a encontrarse.

»—Si me acompañas a la alcaldía —siguió el hombre, _Oliver_ , que no parecía haberse percatado de su titubeo—, me encargaré de que alguien te consiga ropa seca, lo prometo. En verdad lamento esto.

—No —fue lo primero que Barry consiguió decir—. Está bien, yo… mi hotel está cerca. No hay… problema… —y en un brote de vergüenza y estupidez, escupió «alcalde Queen» con una voz demasiado ansiosa.

Las cejas del hombre se enarcaron. Aunque era atractivo y una pequeña sonrisa permanecía en la comisura de sus labios, parecía haber algo demasiado duro en su mirada, casi frío, como la ciudad que gobernaba. Barry pensó que no le gustaría toparse con él en un callejón oscuro; sería aterrador.

— ¿No eres de Ciudad Star? —preguntó el alcalde, cuyo corto cabello dorado comenzaba a empaparse. Un hilo de agua clara resbaló por su sien y se perdió en la curva de su cuello.

Barry frunció los labios antes de responder:

—No, vivo en Ciudad Central. Estoy aquí porque… —levantó los carteles de DESAPARECIDA que tenían la imagen de una Iris jovial—, porque estoy buscando a mi hermana. Ella… desapareció —dijo en voz baja.

De pronto, la dureza aumentó en los ojos del alcalde Queen. Una de sus pesadas y grandes manos se levantó para descansar en el hombro de Barry, que la miró, atónito.

— ¿En _mi_ ciudad? —preguntó el hombre con una voz que sonó casi igual a un gruñido lobuno.

Barry movió la cabeza de arriba abajo una vez.

El sonido de la lluvia a su alrededor e impactando en el toldo del auto estacionado al lado de la calle tañía como campanas. Hacía demasiado frío y, si las cosas seguían así, tal vez pronto comenzaría a nevar.

—Tal vez _debas_ acompañarme a la alcaldía para hablar. Si el suceso aconteció en mi ciudad, me interesa —dijo con seguridad—. Haré todo lo posible para devolverte a tu hermana.

Y, por algún motivo, Barry le creyó.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

La oficina del alcalde Queen era amplia, con grandes ventanales que cubrían toda la pared detrás de su escritorio y, en ese momento, se veían azotados por la lluvia inclemente. Un único rayo de sol lograba atravesar la cúpula de nubes que cubría el cielo y golpeaba justo la silla del alcalde, confiriéndole un aire casi divino que hizo que Barry se sintiera increíblemente incómodo: ahora entendía todas esas veces que Iris había llamado al alcalde de la ciudad vecina «sexy» y se sentía estúpido por notarlo ahora también.

Aunque siempre había circulado con total seguridad entre las costas de su bisexualidad, nunca antes se permitió explorarla en su totalidad: desde niño había sentido una gran atracción por Iris y ésta había menguado hasta hace unos años, cuando ella por fin tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo y explicarle que eso _jamás_ podría suceder porque ella lo consideraba su hermano. Eso… bien, fue duro y doloroso para él, pero logró superarlo. Y luego apareció Eddie, con quien siempre tuvo una relación extraña —amistosa, a pesar de la creciente duda que el oficial provocaba en él—. Al final, eso tampoco llegó a nada porque Iris comenzó a salir con Eddie y Barry se sumergió en un limbo que lo convenció de que las relaciones sentimentales no eran para él. Luego, Eddie tuvo aquel accidente de trabajo que lo hizo abandonar la policía y la ciudad… Barry no volvió a pensar en eso hasta ahora.

Y ahora, obviamente, aunque el alcalde Queen le parecía devastadoramente atractivo, estaba cien por ciento convencido de que no era un gusto que debiera alimentar, porque si las cosas con Iris y Eddie no pudieron ir más allá de una amistad, menos ésta: seguramente el alcalde lo veía como un hombre insignificante, quizá como una mosca parada en la pared, una molestia que había aparecido en su ciudad para robarle preciados minutos de su tiempo y retrasar su agenda… Barry solía sentirse de esa manera habitualmente.

Aunque quiso ver el lado bueno de las cosas: si Iris estaba _viva_ y lograban recuperarla _sana y salva_ , le contaría sus impresiones del alcalde sólo para hacerla reír, porque valdría la pena si en ese instante estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

Para ocuparse de su ropa mojada, Barry se quitó el abrigo negro que llevaba, que había recibido la mayor cantidad de agua. El alcalde se lo entregó a su asistente, que lo tomó y prometió llevarlo a la tintorería para devolvérselo como nuevo: aunque Barry quiso protestar, nadie escuchó sus réplicas. El suéter verde que había estado usando bajo el abrigo estaba casi intacto, así que no fue necesario ponerlo en manos del alcalde, que enarcó una ceja al hacérselo notar.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hombre, cruzando su oficina en pocas zancadas para ocupar la silla detrás de su escritorio (con el desdeñoso rayo de sol) lo que los llevó a ese preciso momento en el tiempo—. Bien, señor Allen —continuó. Barry nunca se había sentido cómodo cuando lo llamaban así, pues era algo que le generaba recuerdos demasiado cercanos a casa, a su padre, que había muerto siendo él demasiado joven para soportarlo—, hábleme de su hermana —pidió el alcalde, observando la imagen de la mujer en uno de los volantes menos mojados que Barry pudo entregarle. La tinta estaba un poco descolorida, pero aún servía.

—Su nombre es Iris… —comenzó y prosiguió a relatarle una historia idéntica a la que ya había sido escuchada por el capitán Lance.

En ese momento, estaba convencido de que tener al alcalde de su lado en verdad los podría ayudar a recuperar a la mujer perdida.

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Tener al alcalde Queen en la estación de policía era todo un acontecimiento… que en los últimos dos meses se había vuelto algo usual, pero que seguía poseyendo el don de hacer que el capitán Lance pusiera los ojos en blanco, sobre todo por el encanto de Queen con los oficiales y detectives, que olvidaban cualquier clase de mesura para con los casos en cuando se encontraban con la primera sonrisa despampanante del ex-playboy de Ciudad Star.

Quentin se sentía con el derecho de mostrarse incómodo, molesto y con la potestad de amonestar a Queen: sus dos hijas salieron con él en la juventud y el hombre estuvo a punto de destruirles la vida casi como había hecho con la suya tras la muerte de su padre en aquel naufragio. Afortunadamente, Laurel logró salir del bache al encontrarse con Tommy Merlyn, que era una manzana que había caído demasiado lejos del árbol que la había engendrado —afortunadamente— y Sara, al unirse a la milicia. Aunque no era el sueño de un padre tener a su hija en el ejército, la mujer se las arreglaba y le daba a entender constantemente que había encontrado su camino en la vida. Y, aunque ellas ya no tenían nada más qué ver con Oliver aparte de una incómoda amistad —para Quentin, incómoda para Quentin—, el alcalde seguía siendo un dolor en el trasero para el capitán de la policía.

¿En qué demonios habían estado pensando los votantes al elegir a ese sujeto como su alcalde? Aunque, claro, la otra opción hubiera sido apocalíptica y Quentin, en secreto, prefería lidiar con Queen y no con Darhk.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Oliver? —preguntó el hombre sin tapujos al entrar a su oficina y encontrar al hombre sentado frente a su escritorio, con un volante en la mano del que parecía no poder despegar la vista.

Quentin ocupó su silla y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, mirando a Oliver con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos azules del hombre se encontraron con los suyos y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del capitán: algo se había muerto en Oliver Queen el mismo día que se hundió el yate de su padre en altamar…

—Hoy tuve un encuentro bastante curioso con un hombre llamado Barry Allen —comenzó a relatar el alcalde. Quentin se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco: no creyó que los West (o el señor Allen) fueran capaces de llegar tan lejos como para contactar al alcalde, pero, vamos, si fueran Laurel o Sara las que estuvieran desaparecidas, él se metería con el mismísimo presidente en caso de ser necesario…—. Me habló de su hermana adoptiva, Iris West, que está desaparecida desde hace tres días.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Quentin—. Hablé con ellos ésta mañana. Ya la reportamos como persona desaparecida. Tengo a la teniente Drake revisando la información del caso y, ahora que estás aquí, no creo que vaya a gustarte lo que te voy a decir.

Oliver frunció el ceño y lo miró, retador. Colocó el panfleto con la información de Iris West sobre el escritorio y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla:

—Algo que me guste menos que tres periodistas que investigaban el caso del _Stardust_ desaparecidas, dos de ellas encontradas muertas en el último mes, en mi ciudad, ¿me preguntó qué será? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

Quentin se tragó una agrura iracunda y miró al alcalde con irritación:

—El último paradero confirmado de Iris West fue el _Verdant_.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

La noche era fría y el ambiente olía a tierra mojada. Las calles que rodeaban el club estaban encharcadas por las lluvias que habían estado cayendo de manera intermitente sobre la ciudad los últimos días, pero eso no parecía matar el ánimo de las personas que, engalanadas con sus mejores ropas, esperaban en fila frente a la entrada del _Verdant_ para poder ingresar. Barry nunca había visto un corro tan grande y bien vestido, así que ni siquiera hizo el intento de unirse a ellos: usando el abrigo que el alcalde Queen había enviado a la tintorería por él, un par de pantalones negros y gastados y un suéter gris oscuro a rayas, debía lucir como un pordiosero comparado a las mujeres que llevaban grandes joyas y a los hombres que usaban zapatos de diseñador.

De pie al otro lado de la calle, recargado en el muro de cemento de un edificio de luces apagadas —el _Verdant_ se encontraba en medio de un distrito lleno de fábricas abandonadas: ¿no era eso sospechoso? —, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observó a la multitud, ansiosa en medio de la oscuridad mitigada por las luces verdes y amarillas que se desprendían del letrero del local y la iluminación de la entrada, resguardada por dos hombres altos y musculosos que revisaban los bolsos de las mujeres y los sacos y pantalones de los hombres antes de permitirles el paso al establecimiento.

Barry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar su teléfono. Deslizó los dedos sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo y buscó la última fotografía que Iris había subido a su cuenta de Instagram el día antes de desaparecer. La chica estaba de pie frente a ese mismo club, con una multitud similar detrás, alzando un brazo por encima de su cabeza para abarcar el largo letrero de neón verde claro que rezaba _Verdant,_ la gran V tocando la punta de su cabeza como una corona gracias a un efecto óptico. Ampliando un poco la imagen, Barry incluso podía ver la cabeza calva de uno de los hombres que vigilaba la entrada, así que pensó en acercarse a él para pedirle información pero, antes de que pudiera reunir el valor para hacerlo, sintió una presencia acercándose por su costado y, cuando una mano pesada se apoyó en su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, no pudo evitar dar un respingo que lanzó su teléfono al aire. El alcalde Queen lo atrapó en un derroche de agilidad antes de que tocara el suelo y se hiciera añicos.

— ¡Dios, es usted! —exclamó Barry con voz aguda, llevándose una mano al pecho y mirando al alcalde como si fuera un personaje de película de terror.

El hombre parecía estar conteniéndose para no reírse en su cara y Barry se lo agradeció.

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión asustarlo —dijo Queen con voz afable; Barry sospechó que mentía, así que frunció el ceño. Queen colocó su teléfono, sano y salvo, en su palma abierta. Barry guardó el aparato en su abrigo y volvió a contemplar el club, intentando ignorar el espeso rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

El alcalde se apostó a su lado, apoyando la espalda de su caro saco negro en el manchado muro detrás de él sin darle mayor importancia. Barry pensó que un hombre así podía darse el lujo de arruinar cuantos trajes quisiera, porque, según le había contado Iris, la familia Queen nadaba en dinero gracias a sus múltiples negocios.

—Dígame, señor Allen, ¿qué es lo que _estamos_ observando? —preguntó el hombre, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento (había estado imaginando una piscina techada en una gran mansión, llena de dinero en vez de agua… la imagen le dio náuseas).

Lo miró, enarcando una ceja. Todo en Oliver Queen hacía que se sintiera avergonzado de existir.

— _Yo_ estoy viendo la puerta —respondió, incómodo.

Queen asintió con la cabeza; tenía una expresión afectada.

—Es una gran puerta —dijo, completamente seguro de sus palabras. Barry no pudo evitar sonreír. Sacó su teléfono nuevamente para mostrarle la fotografía de Iris—. Y ella es muy fotogénica —agregó el hombre, contemplando la sonrisa de la muchacha.

El corazón de Barry le dio un vuelco en el pecho al pensar que Queen creía que Iris era atractiva… y no supo si eran celos por ella o por… pero eso era una tontería, a fin de cuentas.

—Si presta atención, verá que el hombre que está ahí… —señaló con un dedo al hombre calvo.

—Jacob —interrumpió Queen.

—Claro… _Jacob_ —aceptó Barry, sintiéndose extraño al poder ponerle un nombre al hombre al que había denominado «sujeto calvo». Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso sonaba despectivo—. Es el mismo de la fotografía. Quisiera preguntarle si tiene información sobre Iris. Es un club caro y exclusivo, no creo que cualquiera pueda entrar así nada más. Iris… bien, ella es buena convenciendo a la gente de ayudarla a salirse con la suya. Pienso que tal vez convenció a Jacob de dejarla pasar…

—No es así, señor Allen. Sé de buena fuente que a la dueña del local no le agradan las dobles caras. Si Jacob dejó entrar a alguien sólo porque le sonrió bonito, a ella no le va a gustar —le aseguró el alcalde, frunciendo el ceño con severidad—. Y cuando a ella no le gusta algo, desata el infierno para hacerlo notar.

Barry hizo una mueca, fijando la mirada en los ojos de Iris. La pantalla del teléfono se oscureció y no pudo verla más.

—Tal vez a alguien más. A algún cliente —ofreció, porque también era una posibilidad.

Queen pareció estar de acuerdo con esa premisa. Miró a Barry a los ojos:

— ¿Ya le mostró ésta fotografía a la policía? —inquirió.

Barry frunció los labios.

—El padre de Iris es detective y ahora mismo trabaja en conjunto con los hombres del capitán Lance. Sé que es posible que ya hayan entrevistado a ese hombre sobre su desaparición e incluso a más trabajadores del local, pero también sé que son los pequeños detalles los que ayudan a resolver los casos, alcalde Queen, y yo soy muy bueno encontrando esos detalles —ofreció, sintiéndose orgulloso, por primera vez en su vida, de ser un analista forense jodidamente bueno.

Queen sonrió, sólo un poco. Parecía hacerlo con tan poca frecuencia —al menos de forma _honesta_ —, que Barry no pudo evitar imitar el gesto. Algo cálido se instaló en su estómago: nunca había intercambiado una sonrisa tan serena y confiada con alguien. De inmediato, se alertó ante tanta familiaridad y bajó la mirada para contemplar sus zapatos. El ambiente cambió; la calidez se evaporó y la confidencia se rompió, convirtiéndose en algo menos cercano.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, el alcalde tenía una expresión adusta, como si le hubieran cerrado una puerta en las narices.

—Bien —dijo el hombre, ronco—. Es obvio que desde aquí no conseguiremos nada, así que, ¿le importaría acompañarme, señor Allen? —preguntó, intentando recuperar la seguridad, el mando de la situación.

Barry, frunciendo los labios, dio un paso atrás. Hundió el zapato en un charco y el dobladillo de su pantalón se mojó, pero apenas lo notó.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó, con una voz que no parecía suya.

—Pues, a menos que pueda comunicarse con Jacob telepáticamente desde éste sitio —dijo el alcalde, sin disfrazar su sarcasmo—, al _Verdant_.

Barry volvió a mirar la entrada del lugar. El cúmulo de personas que esperaban frente a la cadena de seguridad se había hecho más grande. Había mujeres usando vestidos diminutos con escotes en la espalda y los cuellos aderezados con brillantes que debían valer más que su casa. Todo en Ciudad Star parecía gritar «¡Derroche!» y no se sentía cómodo en ese ambiente. Además, estaba seguro de que nadie en su sano juicio lo dejaría entrar aún yendo acompañado por el Papa —pensándolo mejor, ningún buen cristiano dejaría entrar al _Papa_ a un sitio así—.

—Uhm… —titubeó.

—Por favor —insistió el alcalde, señalando a la multitud con un gesto de la mano.

Barry respiró profundo y aceptó, dando un paso al frente. Dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, sujetó con fuerza su teléfono, que en ese momento era su única conexión palpable con Iris.

Cuando Queen caminó entre la muchedumbre, ésta se movió hacia los lados, abriéndole paso como las aguas del mar a Moisés. Barry se sintió infinitamente apabullado al caminar a sus espaldas y, cuando llegaron a la cadena de seguridad, bastó una mirada del alcalde a los dos hombres que resguardaban la entrada para que lo dejaran pasar. Cuando Barry hizo el intento de quedarse atrás —como un cervatillo intentando evitar a un leopardo, ocultándose entre la maleza— la mano de Queen se cerró, imperiosa, en su muñeca y tiró de él hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

El club era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía en el exterior —Barry sintió el impulso de hacer una referencia a la TARDIS, pero se contuvo al recordar que no estaba con Wally o Cisco y que posiblemente Queen lo abandonaría en un rincón tras escribirle «Nerd» en la frente con tinta indeleble porque no había manera de que un hombre así disfrutara las mismas tonterías que él—; había dos pisos: el primero, por el que ellos entraron, estaba lleno de mesas donde la gente se sentaba en banquillos altos y sumergidos en la penumbra para disfrutar sus bebidas y el segundo, al que se accedía bajando una larga escalera de cristal iluminada con luces de neón, se empleaba para bailar. El sonido se desprendía de grandes bocinas colocadas en el techo y, después de diez segundos, a Barry comenzaron a zumbarle los oídos y el corazón le latió en la garganta al ritmo de la música electrónica.

Cuando Queen hizo ademán de bajar las escaleras, Barry se apresuró a sujetarle un brazo para hacerle una pregunta, que el hombre no pudo escuchar por el ruido atronador, por lo que Barry tuvo que pegar los labios a su oreja y decir:

—Creí que hablaríamos con Jacob.

El cortó cabello de Queen le hizo cosquillas en la boca. El hombre lo miró, con sus profundos ojos azules destellando casi con bioluminiscencia. Fue su turno de pegar la boca a la oreja de Barry, que sintió el impulso de ronronear, pero se contuvo a tiempo:

—Primero debo decírselo a su jefa o me matará por actuar a sus espaldas —nunca, nadie había susurrado algo como eso en el oído de Barry.

Queen bajó las escaleras hacia el piso lleno de cuerpos sudorosos que bailaban, se curveaban y agitaban y caminó hacia la barra con total seguridad, sin chocar con nadie. Barry intentó seguirlo y se ganó un puñado de manotazos y empujones en el proceso, pero llegó a salvo a su lado. Detestaba ese tipo de lugares.

En la barra, un hombre atractivo de ojos azules le sonrió al alcalde con confianza y preguntó en voz muy alta:

— ¿Qué te sirvo?

—Lo de siempre —respondió, luego, miró a Barry—. ¿Para ti?

Barry lo observó, aterrado.

—Se supone que estoy _trabajando_ , ¿cómo voy a…?

—Incluso trabajando puedes beber agua, ¿no? —preguntó Queen.

Barry se encogió de hombros. De pronto, frente al alcalde apareció un vaso de whiskey con hielo y, delante de él, una sencilla botella plástica llena de agua helada. Se la agradeció al chico de la barra con una mirada, pero éste la ignoró, concentrándose en el alcalde.

— ¿Ya volviste a las andadas? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja y señalando a Barry con la cabeza. Había una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Queen frunció el ceño.

— ¿Puedes llamar a Thea, Roy? —preguntó con amabilidad, pero detrás de los signos de interrogación se ocultaba una orden.

El hombre de la barra, _Roy_ , se encogió de hombros, sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto, luego, le mostró la pantalla al alcalde y, con voz aguda, imitó:

— _¿Puedes llamar a Thea, Roy?_ —El alcalde lo fulminó con la mirada y Barry miró hacia otro lado, intentando tragarse una sonrisa—. Pasa que eres perezoso y todos nos vamos a ir al carajo contigo como alcalde —dijo, pero sin animadversión. Sonó más como una broma común entre ellos e incluso una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de la boca de Queen, que tomó su vaso y dio un largo trago.

—Sólo por ese comentario, _nuestro_ consumo de ésta noche será gratis —replicó, asegurándose de acabarse la bebida en el vaso para golpearlo con el dedo e indicarle a Roy que le sirviera más.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas y Barry dio un respingo que casi lo hizo derribar la botella de agua que aún no había tocado. Se asustó porque la voz sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrepasar el sonido de las bocinas y estaba seguro de que los otros dos hombres también fueron víctima de un escalofrío.

El alcalde giró en su banquillo para encarar a la persona que le había negado las bebidas gratis y Barry hizo lo mismo, aunque de manera más tentativa. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una mujer menuda, de cabello castaño y corto hasta los hombros, envuelta en un sencillo vestido oscuro. No lucía intimidante en lo más mínimo como prometió su voz, pero, por algún motivo, Barry tuvo la impresión de que debía andarse con cuidado a su alrededor — ¿era por el comentario del alcalde acerca de desatar el infierno o algo así? —.

—Tu bartender me ofendió. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí si quieres ser una buena anfitriona —comentó el alcalde, dándole la espalda a la mujer para encontrar su vaso de whiskey lleno nuevamente hasta el tope (Roy había servido de más al distraerse para observar el intercambio de palabras).

La mujer, Thea, fingió reír. Rodeó la barra para colocarse junto a Roy y se cruzó de brazos, retadora.

—Vas a pagar como cualquier otro cliente, Oliver —sentenció y Barry se sintió tan intimidado que estuvo a punto de decir que, si el alcalde no pagaba, lo haría él. Era por ese motivo que no había tenido una novia en mucho tiempo (y posiblemente por el que Iris nunca aceptó serlo). Queen respiró profundo. Entonces, la mirada de la mujer se centró en Barry—. ¿Y tú eres? —inquirió, modificando su voz para sonar más amable.

—Allen. Barry —tartamudeó.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y miró al alcalde con curiosidad.

—Bien, Allen-Barry, yo soy Thea —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios—. ¿A qué clase de turbios asuntos te ha arrastrado mi hermano? —preguntó, apoyando los codos en la barra para inclinarse sobre ella y mirarlo a los ojos. Era como contemplar la cara de un lince cuando la de Queen le recordaba más la de un león.

— ¿Her-hermano? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

—Hermanos —confirmaron los otros dos al unísono e incluso Roy, que se había alejado para atender a otra cliente al final de la barra.

Todo ese tiempo, Barry había creído que el alcalde y la dueña del local eran sólo conocidos incómodos —por la forma en la que él hablaba de ella—, pero ahora podía reconocer el gentil cotilleo entre hermanos. Claro, ambos tenían la personalidad fuerte de una cobra, así que entendía que fuera un poco más crudo que el de otros hermanos: se mordían, pero sin hacerse _demasiado_ daño. Él nunca consiguió integrarse de esa manera en la relación de Iris y Wally.

—Ningún asunto turbio, Thea —explicó Queen, sujetando el vaso de whiskey para hacer girar la montaña de hielo en su interior con un movimiento de la muñeca. Luego, pareció pensar mejor las cosas—: de acuerdo, tal vez sí es turbio; el señor Allen esperaba que le permitieras intercambiar algunas palabras con Jacob sobre una mujer desaparecida. Su último paradero confirmado fue el _Verdant._

El rostro de Thea se quedó inexpresivo un instante y después cambió a uno angustiado. Miró a Barry como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un lío y él se sintió como uno.

—La teniente Drake vino ésta mañana a entrevistar a mi personal sobre un asunto similar —reveló, con voz impasible—. ¿Es el caso de la otra reportera desaparecida? ¿Algo West?

Barry se sintió como si acabaran de golpearlo en el estómago.

— ¿Otra? —preguntó, mirando al alcalde, exigiendo respuestas. El hombre respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Otras dos reporteras desaparecieron mientras investigaban el caso del Stardust —explicó, inclinándose en su dirección para hablar directamente en su oído. La chica que acababa de pedirle una bebida a Roy al otro lado de la barra tenía la atención fija en ellos. Thea la fulminó con la mirada y la mujer se puso de pie inmediatamente para alejarse.

Barry frunció los labios, ansioso.

— ¿Las encontraron? —preguntó a toda velocidad, aunque sospechaba que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

Los hermanos Queen intercambiaron una mirada seria.

—Sí —respondió ella, cerrando las manos con fuerza sobre el borde de la barra.

— ¿Están a salvo? —insistió Barry. El alcalde lo observó casi con lástima. Era como si creyera que era demasiado ingenuo para soportar una respuesta directa. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Están muertas? —entonces, el alcalde asintió.

Barry quiso vomitar.

— ¿Necesitas un instante? —le preguntó Queen, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Barry movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Tomó la botella de agua y apoyó la superficie fría sobre su frente para aliviar la terrible sensación de calor y ahogo que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Thea se inclinó sobre la barra para hablar en el oído de Oliver y luego éste susurró en el de ella. Barry no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que le estaba diciendo que la razón de su malestar era que Iris era su hermana. Después de eso, Thea pasó saliva y lo miró con pena.

Barry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperarse y preguntar:

— ¿Cuándo las encontraron? ¿Cuánto tiempo después del rapto?

Thea intercambió una mirada con su hermano, pensando.

—Una fue encontrada a los dos días de su desaparición, en el canal. La otra… creo que tres o cuatro días después, muy cerca de aquí.

Barry intentó pensar que eso era una señal, una buena. Iris llevaba más tiempo desaparecida. No se había encontrado ningún cuerpo aún y…

— ¿Los captores se comunicaron con las familias haciéndose pasar por ellas?

— ¿Qué? No —respondió el alcalde, luego, lo pensó mejor—: que yo sepa —Barry le regaló una mirada desangelada—. Puedo preguntárselo a Quentin.

Thea puso los ojos en blanco y se tocó la frente, irritada.

— ¡No te involucres en una investigación policial, demonios! —ordenó.

El alcalde frunció el ceño.

—Tres mujeres desaparecidas, Thea, dos de ellas, muertas.

Barry palideció. Thea tomó una botella de vodka del suministro a sus espaldas y se sirvió un poco, luego, lo miró, le arrancó la botella de agua sin abrir de las manos y le sirvió un vaso de vodka también. Barry lo bebió sin titubear y el alcalde enarcó una ceja.

—Sé que tienes un complejo de superhéroe, Ollie —le dijo la mujer a su hermano mientras llenaba de nuevo el vaso de Barry—, pero la mejor manera de ayudar es que no te metas en esto. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo, asegúrate de que cuando esos hombres caigan en manos de la justicia, se queden tras las rejas por el resto de sus miserables vidas, pero no vayas por ahí, intentando interponerte entre una bala y los demás, ¿sí?

El alcalde frunció los labios. Barry bebió el vodka como si fuera agua y comenzó a sentirse mareado. La mano del hombre a su lado se cerró en su muñeca con seguridad, ofreciéndole las fuerzas que había perdido y Thea los miró a ambos como si una ventana acabara de abrirse en la habitación, empapándolos de luz.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia Barry lo miró con más gentileza de la que la creyó capaz de poseer.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo, completamente segura de su afirmación—. Llamaré a Jacob para que hables con él. Pueden hacerlo en mi oficina —Oliver, que eligió ese momento para beber un sorbo de whiskey, tosió y Thea lo miró con impaciencia antes de salir de detrás de la barra y marcharse.

La cabeza de Barry estaba palpitando y no sabía si era por la fuerte música o el estrés. La mano del alcalde seguía en su muñeca.

—Su hermana es muy amable —dijo bajito. El otro hombre se inclinó para escucharlo mejor—. Pero también es intimidante.

—Oh, sí. Todas las mujeres de mi familia comparten esos rasgos en particular. Ella me recuerda mucho a mi madre —confesó el hombre.

En la vida de Barry no había nadie que le recordara a su madre. O a su padre. Cuando se veía en el espejo todas las mañanas, no lograba encontrar nada de ellos en él y eso le dolía y deprimía más de lo que podía soportar. Quería encontrar a Iris porque no quería que hubiera otro hueco irreparable en su vida.

—Iris y ella se llevarían bien. Creo que serían buenas amigas —comentó sin pensar demasiado.

El alcalde le dedicó una mirada compasiva.

—Entonces hay que apresurarnos a encontrarla, para presentarlas.

Barry asintió con la cabeza, desesperanzado.

* * *

 **PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK:** _PruePhantomhive._

 **CANAL DE YOUTUBE:** _Prudence Hummel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Jacob entró a la oficina de Thea Queen con aire cansado, abanicándose el cuello acalorado tirando del collar de su camisa de algodón negra, con el logotipo del _Verdant_ bordado en tono esmeralda en el pecho. Cuando sus pequeños ojos azules se centraron en el alcalde, de inmediato adoptó una postura más erguida y saludó al hombre con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Alcalde Queen, buenas noches —dijo con voz ronca.

— ¿Qué tal te va, Jacob? —respondió el hombre, sonriendo un poco, sin mutar su postura, sentado en el borde del escritorio de Thea desde que la mujer los condujo a Barry y a él a la habitación.

—Señor —saludó el cadenero a Barry, que pasó saliva y se concentró en recordar que de su serenidad y las preguntas correctas podía depender la vida de Iris. Respiró profundo y dio un paso al frente, con su teléfono en mano y la fotografía de su hermana adoptiva lista en la pantalla en caso de que tuvieran que refrescarle la memoria.

—Señor Jacob —dijo y se sintió estúpido: su confianza no estaría padeciendo tanto si los ojos azules del alcalde supieran mantenerse lejos de su cara—, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Iris West.

El rostro del hombre se iluminó con reconocimiento. El alcalde le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que podía sentarse en una de las elegantes sillas que rodeaban la mesa circular en un costado de la habitación y Jacob atendió la insinuación casi con alivio. Barry se preguntó si su trabajo le permitía sentarse en algún momento de la noche o si le exigían permanecer al pie del cañón atendiendo la puerta.

—La policía vino a preguntarme cosas de ella también y les dije todo lo que recuerdo de esa noche: la señorita West intentó colarse en el club por la puerta trasera del edificio —Barry se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco: sí, eso sonaba como Iris—. Era la noche de recaudación para los bomberos, así que el precio de entrada era más alto que los días normales. Uno de mis compañeros la vio por las cámaras de seguridad y la detuvieron, pero sólo le pidieron que se retirara. Volvió a los pocos minutos, acompañada de un sujeto.

Barry cerró los ojos un momento, intentando eliminar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Recuerda al hombre? ¿Su aspecto físico? —inquirió, esperanzado.

Jacob lo miró como si estuviera loco. Se tocó la cabeza, que resplandecía gracias a las luces y el sudor.

—Veo muchos rostros todas las noches —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Barry frunció los labios, convirtiéndolos en una línea perfecta—. La policía solicitó los vídeos de seguridad, en caso de que puedan contener algo —agregó, como si eso pudiera ser el final del asunto.

Barry se tocó la frente.

—Si recuerda a Iris —insistió—, debe recordar algún detalle del hombre con el que volvió. Por favor —agregó, desesperado.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No era uno de los clientes frecuentes y sólo le prestamos atención a la señorita West por el incidente con la puerta trasera. Cuando el hombre pagó la entrada de ambos, no tuvimos pretextos para no dejarla entrar, así que…

— ¿Los vio irse juntos?

Jacob frunció los labios.

—La policía también me preguntó eso, pero me temo que no: mi turno terminó temprano ese día. Lo siento, señor —agregó, dirigiéndose más al alcalde que a él.

Barry se cubrió el rostro con una mano y sintió un hormigueo en los dedos. Definitivamente fue mala idea beber los tragos que Thea Queen le sirvió en el bar. Sintió la mente pausada y se preguntó si quería llorar de desesperación o gritar de coraje. No saber nada de Iris en días lo tenía de pie en medio del averno y las flamas le lamían la piel como lenguas de gato.

Un zumbido insoportable se apoderó de sus oídos, pero aun así fue capaz de escuchar al alcalde diciéndole al cadenero que podía retirarse. Jacob murmuró una respuesta, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, llevándose las esperanzas de Barry bajo el zapato como si fueran papel sanitario.

La música del antro era tan fuerte, que podía sentirla reverberando en cada una de las paredes que tenía alrededor, agitando su pulso sanguíneo y haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera a punto de vomitar el corazón.

Él ya había perdido suficientes personas en su vida para querer que pasara con una más. Por un momento, deseó estar de vuelta en Ciudad Central, en su gastado y húmedo departamento, hundido en el viejo y roído colchón de su cama, con una manta cubriéndole la cabeza y resguardándolo de todos los males del mundo. Deseó ser capaz de volver en el tiempo a un punto donde Iris se encontrara segura para mantenerla ahí.

Una voz cruel susurró dentro de su cabeza que, si llegaban a encontrarla, ella estaría muerta, como sus padres, y no habría nada que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo; sería un nuevo grito de dolor en su pecho que contener cada día, mientras intentaba seguir con la rutina como si no le doliera nada, como si todo fuera fácil y no quisiera hundirse en el más oscuro de los agujeros, motivado por la depresión.

La mano del alcalde apareció en su hombro, tan fuerte y firme como cuando lo asustó en el callejón frente al club, y Barry se permitió anclarse a ese contacto, dejarse arrastrar hacia un resquicio de luz para que no lo engulleran las tinieblas.

Estaba tan asustado…

—La _encontraremos_ —dijo, tan seguro, que sonó como una promesa. Barry no pudo contener una risita despectiva que logró traspasar sus dedos, que seguían cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

—No me interesa encontrarla si ya es tarde —confesó. No podría con esa imagen. No pudo con la de su madre asesinada, ni con la de su padre enfermo. No podría con la imagen de Iris…

El alcalde chasqueó la lengua.

—Señor Allen, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo cuando vino aquí, que su estado actual me desconcierta. ¿Por qué perdió la esperanza tan pronto?

Barry levantó la cabeza y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Señor Queen —comenzó.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

—Llámeme Oliver —corrigió. Barry sintió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, pero lo evitó por poco. Suspiró, desencantado.

— _Oliver,_ yo nunca he tenido esperanzas. Ni fe. Sólo la tenía a ella, que era capaz de sentir esas dos cosas por ambos.

El rostro del alcalde se cerró un instante, después, su boca se curvó un poco, en un gesto que no era una sonrisa del todo, sino, más bien, un vano intento de una. Barry sospechaba que así era como lograba salirse con la suya: era un hombre increíblemente atractivo y carismático. Si bien no era un dechado de felicidad y positivismo, Barry tenía la impresión de que sabía que podría lograr cualquier cosa siempre y cuando le diera a la gente eso que quería ver: un hombre seguro de sí mismo, con la fortaleza de una roca y una sonrisa que le gritaba «¡Todo lo puedo!» al mundo.

Pero Barry siempre había tenido el talento de ver máscaras sobre la cara de las personas porque él mismo llevaba una y sospechaba que la careta del alcalde de Ciudad Star pesaba más que la suya.

—Vamos a encontrar a su hermana, señor Allen —dijo _Oliver_ , sonando más desanimado que antes y con una expresión pétrea que había perdido las ganas de fingir sonrisas.

Barry sonrió por su cuenta, con más tristeza de la que se atrevió a mostrar frente a alguien en la última década.

—Puede decirme Barry —permitió, sintiendo que era justo.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos azules más iluminados que antes y, con un gesto de la mano, señaló la puerta de la oficina, indicándole que salieran.

* * *

Thea Queen los interceptó antes de que salieran del antro. Se plantó delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada que no daba pie a protestas. Tomó aire, como preparándose para saltar de un peñasco, y dio un paso al frente para rodear a su hermano con los brazos. Barry fijó la mirada en el suelo, no queriendo ser partícipe de una muestra de amor entre hermanos cuando la suya estaba en quién sabe dónde.

Se sorprendió cuando la mano de la mujer se deslizó amistosamente por su brazo y tuvo la impresión de que, con eso, ella quería darle a entender que todo iba a estar bien. Intentó sonreírle, pero no lo consiguió del todo y ella pareció entender.

Cuando por fin salieron del establecimiento, caminando entre la marea de personas que aún pugnaba por entrar, Barry se sintió sin rumbo fijo. ¿Tenía que volver al hotel con Joe y Wally y decirles que _tampoco_ había encontrado algo que pudiera ayudarles?

Cada segundo que pasaba era más asfixiante que el anterior.

—Mi auto está en esa dirección —dijo Oliver, señalando con la mano hacia enfrente. La calle estaba tan fría y húmeda, que Barry tuvo que levantar el cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse del ambiente. Miró al hombre sin comprender—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? —preguntó el alcalde, viéndolo con atención.

Barry sintió las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

—No quiero seguir causando problemas —admitió.

—Si todo esto fuera una molestia para mí, créeme que ya habría encontrado la manera de escabullirme. Pero mírame, sigo aquí, intentando pasar más tiempo cerca. Es porque me interesa.

Barry sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer —por un instante, Barry tuvo la impresión de que el hombre quería añadir algo más, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, porque guardó silencio mientras guiaba el camino hacia su auto.

Barry no se sorprendió al ver que era un vehículo último modelo, negro como el alma de Lucifer, y tan atractivo como el hombre que lo conducía. Se sorprendió de que se le hiciera agua la boca, porque generalmente sentía repulsión por ese tipo de objetos y sus dueños.

—Al menos es un híbrido —comentó.

Oliver lo miró, enarcando las cejas.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso? Me preocupa el medio ambiente, ¿de acuerdo? Reciclo y todo eso.

Barry no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sorprendió de conseguir un gesto tan sincero cuando la preocupación seguía bullendo en la boca de su estómago.

— ¿Sólo orgánicos e inorgánicos o plástico, papel, metal, vidrio, residuos orgánicos…?

Oliver abrió las puertas del auto, con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida en la cara.

—Orgánico e inorgánicos —admitió, entrando al vehículo. Barry lo imitó.

—Eso es para principiantes, alcalde —protestó, cerrando la puerta del auto y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Oliver encendió el auto y lo miró por la comisura del ojo.

— _Todos_ me dicen eso —insistió.

—Nunca es tarde para cambiar de hábitos —agregó Barry.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco.

—Desgraciadamente, comencé a separar mi basura en orgánicos e inorgánicos hace medio año y apenas estaba adaptándome. ¿Debo tener un contenedor para cada cosa ahora? —preguntó, desilusionado ante la perspectiva.

—Yo los tengo y una vez que la costumbre se arraiga, todo es más fácil —explicó Barry, que comenzó a sospechar que seguían con el tema de la basura sólo porque el alcalde quería distraerlo.

—La vida ecológica no es fácil —comentó Oliver distraídamente, deslizando el auto por una calle estrecha.

Barry se recargó en el mullido asiento y suspiró con deleite: podría quedarse dormido ahí; todo era demasiado cómodo y olía delicioso.

—Vale la pena —agregó, antes de apoyar la frente en el cristal de la ventana y cerrar los ojos.

Oliver murmuró con conformismo y guardó silencio durante un largo rato. Al salir a la calle principal, Barry le dijo el nombre del hotel en el que se estaba quedando y condujeron en mutismo hasta que el alcalde pareció cansarse del silencio y encendió el estéreo. Una canción triste se desprendió de las bocinas del auto y Barry se preguntó si Oliver solía escuchar esa música mientras conducía porque ese era el único momento que se permitía para ser _él mismo,_ así como él se refugiaba en su laboratorio para no pensar en nada más.

* * *

Oliver detuvo el auto en la calle aledaña al hotel, en un espacio desocupado entre dos vehículos para no bloquear el tráfico, y Barry, sintiendo los párpados pesados, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad que le cruzaba el pecho y colocó una mano sobre la manija de la puerta para abrirla, pero la mano de Oliver en su hombro lo detuvo de salir a la fría calle, haciendo que mirara por encima del hombro al alcalde, que tenía una expresión —forzadamente— neutra.

Barry nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de controlar tan bien su expresión, pero sospechaba que las pequeñas arrugas en los costados de los ojos del alcalde eran todas las líneas que necesitaba leer para saber que el hombre también podía ser un libro abierto.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo, intentando sonreírle. Sabía que el hombre no lo detuvo sólo porque le dio la impresión de que se marcharía sin despedirse, que quería algo más, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era encontrarse con Joe, preguntarle si sabían algo más, si la policía estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo que él.

La mano de Oliver se alejó de su hombro con lentitud y el hombre se aclaró la garganta; tenía los labios secos y demasiado pálidos aunque un ligero rubor causado por el frío le coloreaba las mejillas.

—Sé que las cosas no han salido… como ambos esperábamos —dijo, hablando con lentitud, como si le costara trabajo hilar la idea en la que estaba pensando. Barry no podía culparlo, él también estaba agotado—. Ciertamente, estoy decepcionado: esperaba… tenía la esperanza de que _pudiéramos_ encontrar algo. Dos mujeres han perdido la vida ya y eso me tiene… me hace sentir… espero encontrar a la señorita West sana y salva y poder devolverla a su familia.

Barry se miró las rodillas y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía un pie en la calle y podía sentir la frialdad del ambiente impregnando la tela de sus pantalones.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir.

El alcalde se concentró en los relieves que decoraban el volante del vehículo. Su mirada dio la impresión de estar demasiado perdida en un mar tumultuoso y distante.

—Tal vez lo que quiero decir —agregó, asegurándose de tomar suficiente aire antes de continuar—, es que sé que es difícil, pero la esperanza es lo último que desaparece, ¿cierto? —Barry no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa melancólica cuando el alcalde lo miró—. Y que sé que no he sido de mucha ayuda hasta el momento pero, aún así, me gustaría que nos mantengamos en contacto.

Barry enarcó las cejas.

—Por supuesto que has sido de ayuda, _Oliver —_ dijo, tocándose la frente con dedos demasiado fríos. Hablar con tanta confianza con el alcalde le parecía más natural ahora que su mente era incapaz de recordar la gran diferencia que había entre sus vidas—. De no haber sido por ti, jamás hubiera conseguido acércame al señor Jacob por mi cuenta. No quise hacerte creer que no fue de ayuda…

Oliver se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No es eso —confesó—. Es sólo… algo estúpido: como alcalde, me siento responsable de todo lo que ocurre en ésta ciudad y saber que hay gente desprotegida allá afuera sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto me hace sentir… —frunció los labios, como si estuviera conteniendo un borbotón de coraje a punto de estallar. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse—. Impotente.

Fue el turno de Barry de negar, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Yo creo que haces un trabajo estupendo —aclaró—. De buena fuente sé que nuestra alcaldesa prefiere pasar las tardes en un spa que haciendo labores altruistas, así que tienes muchos puntos de ventaja sobre ella —intentó bromear… y no recordar que sabía eso sobre la alcaldesa de Ciudad Central porque Iris se lo contó.

Una pequeña sonrisa estrangulada se dibujó en los labios de Oliver.

—Pues que suerte que odio los spas —convino.

Barry asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonto, y sacó su teléfono para desbloquear la pantalla y entregárselo a Oliver, que miró el aparato con atención —y Barry no supo por qué: era exactamente el mismo que estuvo a punto de hacerse añicos en el suelo cuando lo asustó afuera del _Verdant_ —. Despacio, como si temiera teclear una opción que no era, Oliver grabó su número personal en el teléfono y se lo devolvió.

—Promete que me llamarás —pidió, tal vez con más efusión de la que Barry le había visto usar hasta el momento—. Quiero mantenerme al tanto de lo que ocurre en el caso de la señorita West y me temo que Quentin no está dispuesto a ofrecerme información.

Barry casi sintió la necesidad de dibujar una X sobre su corazón, pero logró contenerse.

—Lo prometo, Oliver —le aseguró, bajando por fin del auto y cerrando la puerta de éste a sus espaldas con sumo cuidado: si Joe y Wally eran bastante aprensivos con el viejo auto familiar, pidiéndole que no azotara las puertas, imaginaba que el alcalde podría tener un infarto si su auto sufría el más mínimo de los daños, pero, no… ahora tenía la impresión de que los Queen no eran superficiales, como había estado pensando al comienzo de la noche. Eran extraños e intimidantes, pero también estaba seguro de que tenían buen corazón.

Echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro —los ojos de Oliver estaban fijos en él desde el otro lado del parabrisas— antes de caminar y dar vuelta a la calle para entrar al hotel. Esperó en el vestíbulo hasta que vio el auto negro uniéndose al flujo de vehículos frente a la puerta giratoria de cristal antes de ir a la habitación de Joe, a quien encontró en una butaca junto a la ventana, rodeado de papeles y fotografías, luciendo diez años más viejo y completamente exhausto.

Wally estaba dormido, cruzado de brazos y piernas, en la cama de Joe, así que Barry procuró no hacer ruido, porque sabía que todo el mundo necesitaba al menos unos minutos de descanso antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Tocó el hombro de Joe y el hombre levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la suya. La desesperación se reflejó en su cara cuando negó con la cabeza y Barry frunció los labios. Se inclinó para rodear al hombre con los brazos y así descansar un poco de su propia perturbación.

* * *

Cinco minutos después de que Oliver entrara a su departamento, el timbre sonó, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco —estaba demasiado cansado para atender visitas— y abandonara sobre el mesón de la cocina la botella de agua fría que pretendía beber antes de que lo distrajeran.

Fue hacia la puerta caminando como un muerto reanimado y no tuvo que fingir sorpresa al abrirla y encontrarse con Thea, que había cambiado su elegante vestido negro del _Verdant_ por ropa más cómoda que, aunque le daba el aspecto de andar por la vida en pijama, también le permitía moverse con más facilidad.

Llevaba una bolsa de comida tailandesa en una mano y un _six-pack_ de cervezas en la otra. Levantó ambos objetos frente al rostro de Oliver, que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el estómago comenzó a gruñirle y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Creí que lo necesitarías —explicó ella dejando la comida en la mesa de centro de la sala y arrodillándose sobre la alfombra—: saliste del club con una cara que, uff.

Oliver caminó en su dirección y, quitándose el cinturón para arrojarlo al sofá a sus espaldas y desabrochando los puños y el cuello de su camisa, se reunió con ella en el suelo. Se sentía bien portarse como un niño pequeño tras pasar todo el día en una oficina donde se le exigía portarse como un hombre recto.

—Gracias, _Speedy_.

Thea sacó charolas desechables de la bolsa de papel y colocó una frente a cada uno, luego, tomó una cerveza y se apresuró a abrirla, derramando espuma sobre la pulcra mesa de madera y cristal. Oliver no le dio importancia, pero estaba seguro de que su ama de llaves le pondría mala cara. Abrió su charola, tomó un par de palillos y se dispuso a comer, sin prestarle atención a nada más.

—Entonces —dijo Thea, tras beber un sorbo de cerveza y limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano—, _el señor Allen —_ comentó e, inmediatamente después, se echó a reír.

Oliver se sintió como si acabara de golpearlo en el estómago y tentado a apuñalarla con sus palillos. Se contentó con arrojar pasta en su dirección. Acertó en su blusa negra, donde quedó una mancha de salsa. Thea lo maldijo.

— Admite que es gracioso: ¿desde cuándo vas por la vida siendo tan recatado con la gente, Oliver? Mamá estaría orgullosa —explicó ella, arrancando el trozo de pasta de su pecho para limpiar la mancha, sin mucho éxito, con una servilleta. Arrojó un trozo de pollo hacia Oliver, que logró atraparlo en el aire con la boca, sorprendiéndola— Wooa, tienes talentos ocultos, hermano mayor —comentó ella—. Tenemos que decírselo al _Señor Allen._

—Thea —suplicó Oliver, pasándose una mano por el cabello y mirando al techo.

—Ollie, tras varios años de ver el gran desfile de personas que pasó por tu vida, creo saber distinguir cuándo te gusta alguien. Y él te gusta, lo noté. Incluso Roy comentó al respecto.

Oliver deseó poder saltar a un volcán activo.

—Lo acabo de conocer —dijo, más para sí mismo que para Thea.

—Y Sara era la hermana de Laurel, tu novia; eso no te impidió relacionarte con ella, ¿o sí?

Oliver la miró con advertencia en las pupilas, ella se encogió de hombros y metió un montón de comida a su boca. Oliver abrió una cerveza y bebió dos largos tragos, llenándose el cuerpo de burbujas y espuma.

—Y precisamente porque estuve a punto de arruinarles la vida, como hago con toda la gente que se relaciona conmigo, ¿crees que voy a ponerlo en una situación así? Estoy _verdaderamente_ preocupado por su hermana y quiero ayudar a encontrarla. Pensar en las mujeres asesinadas, en la guerra contra el crimen, no me deja dormir por las noches. Mi interés en el caso es honesto.

Thea puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Estás intentando convencerme o a ti mismo?

Oliver la fulminó con la mirada.

—A ambos.

—Tiene lindos ojos —siguió ella, sonriendo—. Y es agradable, dócil: puede ser el ungüento que tu vida necesita tras todo el asunto con Susan Williams, Dios sabe que nunca me agradó esa perra.

— ¡Thea! —suplicó una vez más: no quería entrar en el terreno de sus relaciones amorosas fallidas, porque eran _muchas._ Y, aunque pareciera lo contrario, aún le dolían.

Susan, por un tiempo, aparentó ser el amor de su vida e, incluso, él pensó que podría sentar cabeza a su lado, hacer las cosas bien y convertirse en el tipo de alcalde que todo el mundo estaba anhelando… luego, Thea descubrió, gracias a un conocido en común, que ella estaba metiendo la nariz en asuntos de la familia Queen que ellos habían creído enterrados con la muerte de sus padres. La relación se dio por terminada —con fuego, sangre y acero de por medio— y Oliver tuvo que atenerse a las consecuencias de ver en televisión la exposición de las infidelidades de sus padres y su mutua corrupción que, en los últimos años que pasaron juntos, parecía ser la única cosa que tenían en común.

Oliver tuvo que abrir los ojos a un panorama que nunca quiso contemplar y odió a Susan por ser ella quien se lo mostrara.

Y sí, había algo en Barry Allen que lo atraía como la luna a las mareas, pero al mismo tiempo quería ser realista: tal vez le gustaba porque era inalcanzable, una nueva forma de castigarse y recordarse que, por más exitoso que fuera su exterior, por dentro estaba tan vacío como una caja abandonada en un rincón.

—Date una oportunidad, Oliver —le pidió Thea—. Te la mereces.

Él sonrió. No le creyó.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

El insomnio no era algo desconocido para Barry, pero los motivos de éste nuevo episodio, sí. Hundido en el colchón algo incómodo y duro, tan diferente del que tenía en casa, de la cama del hotel, colocó un brazo cansado sobre su frente y miró el techo oscuro sobre su cabeza.

El ruido nocturno de Ciudad Star era tan distinto al de Central, tan salvaje y oscuro, que por un momento se preguntó si todo eso no era más que una pesadilla.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver el rostro de Iris, sin escuchar su voz, y la distancia y la incertidumbre comenzaban a mermar su buen juicio. En ese preciso momento, tenía la vaga impresión de haber pasado por la primera etapa del duelo, creyendo, estúpidamente, que con ir a hacer preguntas al _Verdant_ podría solucionar las cosas, y empezaba a sospechar que, tras haber fallado estrepitosamente en eso, se estaba deslizando, despacio, pero con certeza, a la segunda.

Cerró una mano, apretando el puño con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerse daño en la palma con las uñas, largas, ya que no se había preocupado demasiado por su aspecto personal desde el momento en que comenzaron a sospechar que Iris estaba desaparecida.

Una agrura se abrió camino hasta conseguir subir por su garganta, haciéndolo percibir el sabor de la bilis como un golpe repentino a la tráquea. Tuvo que incorporarse en el colchón para no ahogarse y hacer las mantas a un lado para salir de la cama y caminar, descalzo, hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación. Encendió las luces con un movimiento rápido de los dedos sobre el interruptor y anduvo por el suelo helado hasta el lavabo.

El reflejo en el espejo le devolvió una mirada agotada, enrojecida y ligeramente desquiciada. Barry contempló el destello de los ojos verdes de la imagen con rabia, sin parpadear hasta que le dolieron los globos oculares. ¿Cómo podía hacer siquiera el intento de dormir cuando no sabía si a Iris se le estaba dando ese derecho? ¿Y si estaba en manos de algún desquiciado que la estaba torturando de las peores formas posibles en ese momento mientras él estaba _sano_ y salvo en una cálida habitación de hotel?

Abrió el grifo para enjugarse la boca y lavar el sabor de la desesperación, que había raspado la mucosa de su garganta, haciéndolo sentir como si se hubiera tragado un cactus, luego, empapó una toalla de manos que colgaba de un aro de metal junto a la puerta y la colocó en su cara, dejando que la humedad refrescara la fiebre angustiada que le quemaba la piel.

Supuso que Joe y Wally se encontraban en un estado similar y, aunque en un principio se propuso ser la persona que mantuviera la calma dentro de todo ese embrollo para ayudar a que los demás no cayeran en el caos, se dio cuenta de que en eso también había fallado descaradamente.

Agobiado, abandonó la toalla mojada en la porcelana del lavabo y salió de la habitación, tambaleándose con lasitud al volver a la recámara para sentarse en el filo de la cama y meditar, un largo momento, sobre vestirse y salir a la calle a buscar a Iris de puerta en puerta por toda la ciudad en caso de ser necesario —estaba seguro de que, si se lo proponía a Joe, el hombre diría que sí sin dudar—.

Se tocó la cara, sin saber qué más pensar, y buscó su teléfono en la mesita de noche. Desbloqueó la pantalla y el destello, mortíferamente blanquecino en medio de la oscuridad, lo encandiló y dejó un brillo impreso en sus retinas un largo rato. Era la una cuarenta y nueve de la madrugada y estaba seguro de que no iba a poder dormir. Pensó en llamar a Cisco para preguntarle si había alguna manera de que pudiera ayudarlos desde Ciudad Central, tal vez rastrear el teléfono de Iris con la tecnología de los Laboratorios STAR, pero estaba seguro de que el jefe de su amigo, Harrison — _Harry_ , como lo llamaba Cisco cuando quería ser irreverente— Wells, se opondría. Oh, pero tal vez Joe podría conseguir una orden del juez…

 _Si tuviéramos una orden judicial, ¿Harry nos permitiría usar la tecnología de STAR para localizar a Iris?_ Escribió a toda velocidad y envió el mensaje antes de poder arrepentirse de despertar a Cisco.

La respuesta llegó cinco minutos después: _Hermano, sé que estás desesperado y que no es un buen momento para bromas, pero Gipsy dice que si vuelves a despertarla, te arrancará las bolas —no la tomes enserio, también está preocupada por ustedes, pero dormir es dormir—. Sobre Harry… no lo creo. La única tecnología que tenemos que podría servir en ésta situación es la misma que la de la policía, que a éstas alturas ya debe estar intentando localizar la señal de su smartphone, ¿no es así?_

Lo primero que hizo el capitán Lance cuando le presentaron el caso, fue pedirle a la teniente Drake los registros del teléfono de Iris, cuyo GPS había sido desactivado…

 _Sí,_ envió, completamente desanimado. Pasaron dos minutos antes de que Cisco respondiera otra vez: _Lo siento, amigo. ¿Estás bien?_

Barry no respondió. Cerró la página de mensajes y deslizó los dedos por las aplicaciones del aparato, sin entrar a ninguna. Al final, abrió un álbum de fotografías que sólo contenía imágenes de Iris y se preguntó si eso era extraño o, hasta cierto punto, enfermo. La mayoría las tomó cuando aún sentía algo romántico por ella y, cuando Iris le dijo que no tenía intenciones de corresponder sus sentimientos, Barry intentó tomar las cosas de la mejor manera posible y no amargarse al respecto, por lo que decidió conservar los recuerdos de sus emociones por ella, pero ahora… tuvo una sensación apremiante en la boca del estómago, como si ese álbum lleno de sonrisas de Iris fuera la prueba de algo prohibido y corrupto. De que era igual que cualquier clase de psicópata que se la hubiera llevado, porque estaba seguro de que eso había pasado, sobre todo después de escuchar la información que Thea Queen le ofreció en el club.

Sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado de sí mismo, borró cada una de las fotografías, al menos las que fueron tomadas desde ángulos _comprometedores,_ y luego añadió las restantes, las _normales_ , a una carpeta donde también había imágenes de Wally, Joe y Henry, cuando aún vivía y la vida de Barry no era un completo estropicio.

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo dentro de su propio cuerpo, como si dentro de la carne y los huesos no hubiera más que energía vehemente y dispuesta a escapar de su pequeña prisión hacia el universo. Sintió el impulso de sujetarse la cabeza con las manos y gritar —reconoció la emoción del funeral de Nora, del de su padre… y esperaba que no fuera un augurio de lo que pasaría con Iris si no lograban dar con ella en los próximos días—.

Se recostó en la cama, sin cubrirse con las mantas, y se hizo un ovillo miserable contra las almohadas.

¿Si encontraban a Iris dejaría de sentirse así? ¿Tan consternado y sofocado? ¿Tan… seco y vacío, como el tronco de un árbol hueco y a punto de romperse a la mitad?

Estaba convencido de que la respuesta era no.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, salió de la habitación tambaleándose de cansancio y con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos. Se sentía como un zombi y estaba seguro de sólo haber dormido un par de minutos antes del amanecer. Ni siquiera en sus peores días de trabajo se había sentido de esa manera y, por un largo instante, se planteó la posibilidad de tirarse de bruces en el corredor y dormir sobre la alfombra marrón decorada con romboides, pero Wally abrió la puerta de la recámara que compartía con Joe, luciendo tan exhausto como él, y le dedicó una sonrisa parcial. Barry hizo el intento de corresponderla, pero se vio incapaz.

—Papá se quedó dormido en la silla —comentó Wally, sonando tan desanimado que Barry sintió un nudo de aprehensión en la boca del estómago—. Por más que intenté llevarlo a la cama, no conseguí hacer que se moviera. Detesto esto, Barry.

Barry se tocó la frente, suspirando, y luego colocó la mano libre en el hombro de Wally, que pareció encogerse un poco ante el contacto. ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar con todos ellos si no encontraban a Iris?

— ¿El departamento de policía ha encontrado algo, qué les han dicho? Ayer —hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de explicar el caudal de cosas que pasaban por su mente— quise buscar algún indicio por mi cuenta, pero no conseguí mucho: sólo sé que Iris fue al _Verdant_ la noche de recaudación para el departamento de bomberos…

Wally movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Quiso colarse por la puerta trasera y Seguridad la detuvo. Luego, reapareció con un desconocido que pagó por ambos y le permitieron el paso —terminó el chico, escupiendo cada una de las palabras como si estuvieran embetunadas con ácido—. Eso fue lo que la teniente Drake nos dijo ayer. También comentó que solicitaron las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad para tratar de localizar al sujeto con el que estaba, pero no nos han llamado para dar más información —con aire desesperado, Wally se pasó las manos por el cabello, mirando a Barry con la misma expresión de alguien que está a punto de caer por un precipicio. Barry quiso ofrecerle confort, pero, ya que no tenía ni para sí mismo, no vio cómo—. ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso, Barry? Ella no es estúpida, ¿por qué rayos tuvo que…? ¿Crees que la hayan secuestrado? ¿Qué ese sujeto con el que la vieron esté relacionado con el tráfico de _Stardust_ y se la haya llevado con él para evitar que siguiera investigando?

Barry colocó una mano sobre su boca, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

La puerta de la habitación de Wally y Joe seguía abierta, por lo que, por encima del hombro del chico, podía ver la silueta oscurecida de Joe, recortada contra el ventanal de persianas entreabiertas que dejaba entrar al cuarto la luz del día. Se sintió como si le revolvieran las tripas cual espagueti con un tenedor.

—En realidad —comenzó a decir sin pensarlo mucho—, no creo que su desaparición se relacione con el tráfico de drogas, Wally —confesó, deshilando una de las cuerdas más gruesas en las que pensó durante la noche.

Otros clientes del hotel comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones también. Algunos de ellos pasaron a su lado, saludándolos con la cabeza con aire cortés, otros, caminaron sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Cuando Barry mencionó el contrabando de drogas, una mujer abrió mucho los ojos y los rodeó como si estuvieran envueltos en llamas, porque eso, en Ciudad Star, era un asunto aparentemente más serio que en cualquier otro lugar —ya que la mayoría de las muertes anuales tenían que ver con locos que andaban por ahí, enfrentando a la policía y haciendo por la ciudad lo que querían, sin importar a quien afectaran—.

Barry dio un paso al frente, rodeando a Wally, y tiró del pomo de la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla con un «clic». Sujetó el codo de Wally y lo hizo caminar hacia el elevador al final del corredor; presionó el botón y esperaron. A su lado, Wally mantuvo la mirada fija en el perfil de su rostro, sin parpadear, casi como si temiera que Barry desapareciera también en ese microsegundo.

Cuando entraron a la cabina, Barry suspiró y, mientras las puertas se cerraban, miró a Wally a los ojos.

—Anoche estuve con el alcalde Queen —contó y Wally enarcó las cejas con sorpresa—. Fuimos al _Verdant_ para tratar de averiguar algo que la policía pudiera haber pasado por alto, pero no hubo suerte, sin embargo, creo que entendí por qué el capitán Lance y la teniente Drake se mostraron tan perturbados al saber que el caso de Iris se relaciona con el tráfico de _Stardust_ : dos periodistas que investigaron la nota antes que Iris fueron secuestradas, Wally —el chico puso los ojos como platos y Barry se odió por tener que dar la estocada final, pero era algo que necesitaba decirle—. Fueron encontradas muertas.

Wally abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno. Dio un traspié hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra el espejo dorado que cubría la pared trasera de la cabina. Barry colocó una mano en el brazo del chico cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar. No quería saber cómo reaccionaría Joe ante la noticia, porque, hasta el momento, el hombre había estado tan concentrado en encontrar cualquier noticia de su hija, que Barry estaba seguro de que no había pensado en indagar más sobre los misterios del _Stardust_ , de todas las muertes que había provocado como daño colateral.

»—Sin embargo, el patrón de los casos es diferente: ellas fueron raptadas y asesinadas, sin ninguna clase de contacto con la familia o sus trabajos, ni siquiera para solicitar un rescate. Pero con Iris, alguien intentó aparentar ser ella y de una manera muy mala.

Wally pareció recuperar la capacidad de hablar, porque boqueó con voz rota:

—A nosotros tampoco nos han pedido rescate.

Barry tragó saliva.

—Porque están fingiendo ser ella para que no sospechemos que algo está mal. Quien sea que se la haya llevado, no tiene idea de que nos dimos cuenta de que no era Iris porque, en cuanto dudamos, vinimos a Ciudad Star a buscarla.

Wally se tocó la frente y apoyó todo su peso contra el muro a sus espaldas. El elevador se detuvo, timbró y las puertas se abrieron en el piso inferior del hotel. Barry sujetó el brazo de Wally una vez más para tirar de él, ésta vez, hacia la cafetería: aunque él mismo tenía el estómago revuelto, al menos lo convencería de tomar algo para tener fuerzas durante el día y de llevarle algo a Joe, que sería la misión más difícil.

Ocuparon una mesa junto a los ventanales del restaurante y, cuando una mesera se acercó a ofrecerles la carta, Barry sólo ordenó café para él. Wally pidió jugo y pan tostado con la cara de alguien que se prepara para comer gusanos.

—No han enviado más mensajes —susurró Wally cuando la mesera se marchó, agitando su largo cabello dorado.

—Porque no respondimos el último.

Wally lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Deberíamos? Es decir, repartimos volantes, la policía lanzó un boletín de persona desaparecida, ¿crees que ya saben que la estamos buscando? Si no, ¿tendríamos una oportunidad de localizarla?

Barry recordó los mensajes que le envió la noche anterior a Cisco y meditó las posibilidades. Si la persona que tenía a Iris no era profesional en lo que estaba haciendo —algo que siempre era más un riesgo que una fortuna—, _quizá_ tendrían una oportunidad… si lograban hacer que respondiera el teléfono, dándole a la policía la oportunidad de localizar la señal.

Apoyó la frente en la superficie de la mesa y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tal vez —respondió. Deberían tener mucha suerte para que algo como eso funcionara.

No estaba entusiasmado ante la idea porque, en caso de fallar, eso sólo lo hundiría más, pero sabía que debían intentar _cualquier_ cosa. Sacó su teléfono para llamar al capitán Lance.

Cuando su café llegó, dio un par de sorbos antes de abandonarlo en la mesa y dejarlo enfriar.

* * *

Fue a la estación de policía acompañado de Wally, tras tener una batalla campal con Joe para obligarlo a comer y quedarse descansado en el hotel. El brazo izquierdo había estado doliéndole desde el momento en que llegaron a Ciudad Star y, aunque Barry era consciente de que el músculo del hombre estaba resentido en esa zona gracias a una vieja herida de bala, también se sentía lo suficientemente pesimista para pensar en las peores opciones. Al final, fue ese argumento el que convenció a Joe de quedarse atrás, aunque algo en su cara le dijo a Barry que esa había sido una afrenta que no le perdonaría con facilidad.

Para su sorpresa, Oliver Queen ya estaba en la jefatura, esperando frente al escritorio de la teniente Drake y, por un desquiciado momento, Barry se preguntó si lo había llamado en medio de alguna clase de delirio, sobre todo cuando el hombre le sonrió con ligera extrañeza, pero, antes de volverse loco, decidió que no había sido así.

—Oliver —dijo al estar frente a frente y, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablarse de tú, la palabra se sintió rara en su lengua. Wally lo miró como si acabara de verlo lanzándole piedras a una viejecita—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa de Oliver se convirtió en esa mueca falsa que a Barry tanto le desagradaba. Señaló con la cabeza a la mujer a sus espaldas y ella hundió la cara aún más en la pila de papeles que estaba revisando. Barry creyó oírla murmurar una palabrota.

—Vine a traerle café a la teniente Drake. Somos _buenos_ amigos —contestó.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y lo miró con rencor.

—Eso no es verdad: el café era suyo y ya se había tomado la mitad —dijo, como si fuera lo peor que pudieran haberle hecho—. Vino porque en las últimas semanas no hemos podido sacarlo de aquí.

Oliver miró al techo y suspiró. Barry casi sonrió cuando notó el ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Luego, la mirada azul de Oliver se centró en la suya y se sintió estúpido.

Señaló a Wally con un dedo y lo usó como escudo, presentándoselo al alcalde, que lo trató con la misma delicadeza con la que seguramente se dirigía a sus votantes. Wally se mostró cerrado, pero aceptó su apretón de manos.

Barry dio un paso hacia la mesa de la teniente, que lo miró sin expresión, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decir.

—Llamé para encontrarme con el capitán Lance —dijo, como si ella no lo supiera ya. Tuvo la impresión de que la mujer se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco: se veía igual o más cansada que él mismo y supuso que la presencia del alcalde no le había hecho ningún favor a su mal humor.

—Tendrán que esperar —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Queen con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera retándolo a protestar. El alcalde apretó los labios, pero se mantuvo en silencio—. Nuestro técnico encontró lo que buscábamos en los vídeos de seguridad del club: el hombre con el que la señorita West estuvo esa noche está siendo interrogado por los detectives en éste momento —informó, hablando rápido, justo como estaba latiendo el corazón de Barry ante las nuevas noticias.

Miró a Wally y luego a Oliver, sin saber qué hacer o decir. La mano de Oliver apareció en su hombro y eso ayudó a anclarlo y a recordarle que, como ser humano, necesitaba respirar. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire…

Wally encaró a la teniente.

— ¿Ya les dijo dónde está mi hermana, qué hizo con ella, se encuentra bien? —preguntó a toda velocidad.

La teniente hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza.

—No dispongo de esa información.

Barry cerró los ojos y creyó que iba a irse de espaldas al suelo. La mano de Oliver se movió a la zona entre sus omóplatos, ofreciéndole estabilidad. Quiso llorar. Ponerse a gritar y destrozar esa maldita oficina, exigirle al mundo que arreglara las cosas, porque no podía soportarlo más.

Wally, a su lado, parecía tan frenético como él, pero no había una mano dispuesta a mantenerlo quieto, por lo que el chico se alejó unos pasos y hurgó en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono.

—Voy a llamar a papá, tal vez a él le permitan estar presente… —dijo y cumplió su palabra sin esperar la aprobación de nadie. Les dio la espalda.

Barry jadeó cuando la palma de Oliver se alejó de su cuerpo y, segundos después, apareció en la manga de su suéter gastado, cerca de sus dedos. Intercambió una mirada con el hombre y este hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al corredor que llevaba hacia las salas de interrogación.

La teniente Drake golpeó su escritorio con las palmas de las manos y se apresuró a ponerse de pie, pero ésta vez fue el turno del alcalde de retarla a decir algo. Ella frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza, pero no impidió que Oliver tirara de Barry hacia el corredor.

— ¿Es esto correcto? —preguntó, ansioso, sin ganas de empeorar la situación.

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero Quentin nos lo hará saber de una forma o de otra, así que…

Barry se paralizó, deteniendo el andar de Oliver, que seguía sujetando su suéter.

—No quiero arruinar las cosas — _como todo en mi vida._

Oliver lo miró como si lo creyera loco.

—Tomaré toda la responsabilidad —prometió, haciendo que Barry lo siguiera a regañadientes.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (entren, tengo juegos de azar y mujerzuelos —sí, así como sonó—. No es cierto, pero entren igual).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (donde encontrarán vídeos de datos curiosos de animales y plantas y muchas cosillas ecológicas).

 **Grupo de Facebook:** _Ecologiza_ (porque, con lo de arriba, debió quedar claro que soy _ese_ tipo de persona).


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

La mirada que el Capitán Lance envió en su dirección al verlos aparecer frente al cristal de la sala de interrogatorios bastó para que Barry supiera que su presencia no era bienvenida, pero en ese momento, con un nudo en la garganta y el estómago revuelto de aprehensión, no podía importarle menos. De todos modos, Oliver parecía querer cumplir con su palabra y estar listo para tomar toda la culpa de su intromisión: en cuanto Quentin cruzó la distancia que había entre los tres dando un par de zancadas, Oliver se plantó frente a Barry, que aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse más cerca del cristal unilateral y mirar al interior de la Cámara de Gessel.

— ¡No pueden estar aquí! —Siseó Quentin, acalorado, fulminando a Oliver con la mirada—. ¡Estás abusando de tu autoridad e interfiriendo con el trabajo de la policía! ¡Creí que tenías mejor juicio, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así!

Barry miró por encima del hombro, sintiendo una punzada de incomodidad en el pecho en nombre del alcalde, que, estoico, soportó los reclamos del capitán, mirándolo a los ojos sin parpadear. Barry pensó, en una milésima de segundo, que, a pesar de que en los últimos días Oliver sólo le había mostrado su lado más amable, también daba la impresión de que podía ser un hombre de armas tomar y se prometió jamás hacer algo para caer de su gracia.

—Estoy aquí porque no me das la información que solicito y estoy harto de tener que esperar por datos a cuentagotas. ¿Cuántas mujeres más tienen que desaparecer, cuántos niños deben quedar huérfanos y cuántos hombres deben morir en ésta ciudad para que nos demos cuenta de que los métodos que usamos para enfrentar a la delincuencia no están funcionando, Quentin? —exclamó el alcalde, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo, pero imprimiendo emoción en cada una de sus palabras.

El capitán Lance gruñó.

—Respirarle a la policía en el cuello mientras intentamos hacer nuestro trabajo no es una mejor idea, _alcalde._

—Pues tendrá que bastar por el momento, _capitán,_ hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor.

Barry pasó saliva y se excusó de la discusión, mirando el cristal nuevamente. Una detective de cabello castaño le daba la espalda y, frente a ella, se encontraba un hombre delgado, de rostro alargado que, de cierta forma, recordaba un caballo, enmarcado por un montón de rizos negros y descuidados. Tenía la piel pálida y pequeños ojos oscuros naturalmente irritados. Barry entornó los ojos y frunció la boca: no era el tipo de Iris en lo más mínimo, así que pensó que ella sólo lo utilizó para poder entrar al club. Puso los ojos en blanco y se tragó un brote de bilis que logró subir a su garganta. Nunca en su vida pensó que Iris fuera imprudente, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, en su biografía, ese calificativo sería el número uno en su descripción. ¿Se había relacionado con un completo desconocido sólo por el afán de conseguir una nota? Joe iba a matarla y él, por primera vez, sería el segundo en la fila.

Cerró las manos en puños.

—…ya le dije que la última vez que la vi fue en el _Verdant_ —dijo el hombre, después de que la detective hiciera preguntas para presionarlo. Lucía verdaderamente nervioso, sudando y balbuceando, y Barry tuvo la impresión de que el hombre ni de broma podía estar relacionado con el tráfico de drogas—. Se suponía que sería una noche divertida.

—Y al finalizar la velada, decidiste que querías seguir divirtiéndote, ¿cierto? —Agregó la detective cuando el hombre se quedó callado un largo rato—. Escucha, será mejor que nos digas de una maldita vez qué pasó con Iris, si no quieres pasar el resto de tu asquerosa vida en Iron Heights. He escuchado que no suelen tratar _bien_ a los chicos _bonitos…_

Barry sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, no por las palabras de la detective, sino porque creyó que esa no era la manera correcta de hacer que el _único_ sospechoso de la desaparición de Iris cooperara. Joe hubiera sido más gentil, hubiera presionado otros puntos, jugando al policía bueno hasta ganarse la «confianza» del victimario o tocando los botones correctos —la soberbia, la envidia y la arrogancia eran los mejores cuando se trataba de sujetos complicados— para obligarlo a hablar del crimen con lujo de detalles, pero las cosas en Ciudad Star siempre parecían funcionar diferente que en Central.

Sintió frío. El rostro del sospechoso palideció aún más y adquirió una ligera tonalidad verdosa. Barry lo vio apoyar los codos en la mesa de madera que tenía delante y sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

A sus espaldas, Oliver y Quentin habían dejado de discutir y, de pronto, la presencia del alcalde fue todo lo que Barry pudo sentir a su lado, a pesar de que el capitán Lance se encontraba en su otro flanco. Oliver apoyó la mano en el hombro de Barry y este no se contuvo: alzó el brazo para sujetar sus dedos, necesitando su apoyo. Oliver no rehuyó el contacto.

— ¡Yo no le hice nada! —Exclamó el hombre, sonando desesperado—. ¡Ni siquiera fue una buena noche! Cuando vi que los guardias de seguridad la arrastraron fuera del club por no pagar la entrada, me ofrecí a hacerlo por ella y me coqueteó. Creí que sería fabuloso, ¿de acuerdo? Pero en cuanto entramos me pidió una bebida y, cuando fui al bar, ella desapareció. Luego la ubiqué en varios momentos de la noche hablando con sujetos diferentes. ¡Fue un fiasco!

Barry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. El hombre se había llevado una impresión equivocada de Iris al no saber que estaba cazando una nota, sin embargo, ¿podría ser alguno de estos nuevos desconocidos quien provocó su desaparición? Sintió nauseas al pensar en más callejones sin salida.

—Gracias a Thea y su staff, sabemos las identidades de esos hombres —contó el capitán Lance a regañadientes, como si estuviera previniendo que Oliver le exigiera la información—. Todos son clientes frecuentes del _Verdant_ y tienen coartadas para esa noche: dos se marcharon antes que la señorita West y fueron vistos por testigos a kilómetros de distancia del lugar de desaparición. Otro se quedó hasta que el club cerró, varias horas después de que la señorita West fuera captada en cámara por última vez.

Barry hizo una mueca. Se sentía agotado: la mala noche que había pasado se impregnó en cada uno de sus huesos y músculos, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera un trozo de papel a punto de echarse a volar con el primer soplo de viento… respiró hondo y las fosas nasales se le llenaron con el aroma suave de la colonia del alcalde.

—Tal vez eso te molestó —propuso la detective, empinándose sobre la mesa para ver más de cerca al interrogado, que instintivamente pareció hacerse hacia atrás en su silla, para ponerse a resguardo—. Y quisiste desquitarte. ¿Qué le hiciste, Dennis? Aún es tiempo de abrir la boca y obtener un trato.

El hombre, _Dennis_ —Barry lo maldijo por lo bajo—, pareció no poder soportarlo más y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar por la habitación, pasándose las manos por el cabello con aire desesperado.

—Esa noche, mi ex-novia iba a anunciar su compromiso con uno de mis mejores amigos. ¡Ex-amigo! ¡Yo no quería ir, no quería involucrarme! Pero su hermano me llamó, ¿de acuerdo? Me dijo que tenía que estar ahí e intentar solucionar las cosas entre nosotros. Dijo que ella aún me amaba y que debíamos estar juntos, hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes, ¡pero el hijo de perra me mintió! ¡Ella ya me olvidó! ¡Y cuando llegué al club y la vi con ese imbécil…! Me sentí estúpido y quise irme, pero ella me vio y comenzó a reírse de mí con sus amigos, así que intenté aparentar que estaba en el Verdant por motivos completamente distintos: cuando el sujeto de seguridad arrastró a la chica, _Iris,_ fuera del club, pensé en hacerle un favor si ella me hacía uno a mí.

Barry se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Los dedos de Oliver se cerraron con más fuerza en su hombro y no pudo evitar reclinarse contra su pecho, buscando su calor. Iba a sufrir un aneurisma, o algo así. Se sentía terrible. Pensó que era una pequeña bendición ser él quien estaba escuchando esas horribles declaraciones y no Joe.

La detective se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Movió la carpeta amarilla que tenía enfrente, sobre la mesa, y el hombre, Dennis, la miró con ojos rojos.

— ¿Qué favor? —preguntó la mujer.

—Pues fingir salir conmigo frente a esa _otra_ bruja… ayudarme a no verme ridículo, pero sólo empeoró las cosas: cuando se fue a hablar con esos otros sujetos, Katya tuvo más motivos para reírse de mí.

La detective movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Barry observó la escena entre sus dedos, con la mano aún sobre el rostro.

—Y quisiste hacerla pagar…

— ¡Mierda, no! —exclamó Dennis y, de inmediato, pareció darse cuenta de que acababa de gritarle a una oficial de policía, porque se puso más verde que antes y se desplomó en la silla, dando el aspecto de que estaba a punto de vomitar—. Lo siento —dijo con más suavidad—. No sé qué fue lo que pasó con ella. Cuando la vi hablando con esos otros sujetos y a Katya riéndose, dejé de prestarle atención y me dediqué a beber. El chico de la barra puede confirmarlo: le pedí varias bebidas y, cuando intenté marcharme, me pidió un transporte para que no manejara —Oliver suspiró y Barry sintió su aliento en la nuca.

—Eso suena como algo que haría Roy —comentó por lo bajo.

Barry cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa de ansiedad.

—La última vez que la vi —siguió Dennis, inconsciente de lo que pasaba al otro lado del espejo unilateral—, salió del tocador de damas: estaba bastante despeinada y sujetaba la correa de su bolso de forma extraña, como si estuviera rota. Lo recuerdo porque, minutos después, Katya y sus amigas salieron también. Una de ellas tenía el labio roto y lloraba.

El capitán Lance gruñó y se tocó la cara con las manos. Hasta ese momento, Barry se percató de que estaba ojeroso y le urgía afeitarse. Se compadeció de él al recordar a Joe y lo mucho que los casos podían llegar a metérseles bajo la piel.

—Y el imbécil lo menciona hasta ahora —dijo el hombre con voz ronca. Presionó el botón del intercomunicador conectado al auricular de la detective y habló por el micrófono en la pared—. Pídele los datos de ésta dichosa ex-novia —ordenó—. Quiero los de ella y los de todas las amigas que estuvieron presentes esa noche.

Barry reaccionó como si acabaran de despertarlo con un balde de agua fría directo al rostro.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó—. Una pelea de chicas no pudo llevar a Iris a desaparecer. Sabe boxear. Lo hace mejor que yo, ¡lo hace mejor que todos! Un grupo de mujeres locas hubiera sido nada para ella.

Oliver volvió a suspirar.

—En Ciudad Star debes investigar cada posibilidad: siempre hay algún maniaco dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio de alguien más —masculló.

Barry creyó que estaba hablando bajo para no exaltarlo más. Miró al hombre por encima del hombro y odió la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Cuando no iba por ahí repartiendo sonrisas forzadas para los votantes, su expresión era neutra, pero en ese momento, Barry pudo contemplar las pequeñas arrugas consternadas dibujadas en su frente y en el borde de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —preguntó Barry, furioso, agitando el hombro para alejar la mano de Oliver de él. El hombre se apartó sin necesitar una segunda insinuación. Respiró profundo y Barry quiso golpearlo: lucía demasiado resignado para su gusto.

Quentin negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo mereces —le dijo al alcalde con más familiaridad de la necesaria—. Es por esto que seguimos un protocolo, Oliver, procura no romperlo la próxima vez que quieras jugar al héroe.

Barry se sintió increíblemente mal, pero en ese momento su malestar era más importante que el de cualquier otra persona. Cuando el Capitán Lance echó a andar hacia su oficina, fue tras él para hablar sobre la idea de llamar al teléfono de Iris, esperando que lo respondieran y poder rastrear la señal, pero el capitán destruyó sus esperanzas al decirle que los técnicos ya lo habían intentado, obteniendo como resultado un teléfono apagado que no se registraba en ninguna torre de celular.

Quiso golpear la pared con el puño, pero su cerebro le recordó que el capitán estaría en su derecho de arrestarlo si lo hacía, así que se contuvo. No quería quitarle a Joe un hijo más.

* * *

—Lo lamento —le dijo Oliver, que había estado esperando por él afuera de la oficina del capitán.

Barry respiró hondo y se miró los zapatos. Frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No he dormido mucho los últimos días y estoy irritable —admitió—. Tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran más rápidas, pero olvidé cómo es ver el panorama desde el lado de la víctima y no del investigador —Oliver enarcó las cejas, pero Barry no aclaró que sus palabras se referían a los eventos que condujeron a sus padres a la muerte. No tenía por qué saber eso—. Siento haber sido hosco contigo. Sé que sólo quieres ayudar.

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que me gusta que me traten mal —bromeó. _Bromeó_ , ¿cierto? Barry ladeó la cabeza, observándolo con confusión—. Es divertido cuando lo hace la persona _correcta_.

—Oh, Dios —sonrió al comprender la insinuación y, luego, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho porque el alcalde acababa de hacer una broma sexual sadomasoquista… con él de por medio. La cara comenzó a arderle de calor y se sintió ridículo—. Tengo que buscar a Wally, averiguar qué le dijo a Joe…

La diminuta sonrisa congraciada que apareció en labios de Oliver se evaporó como el agua de un charco golpeado por el sol. Barry pasó saliva.

—Claro —aceptó el alcalde—. Yo tengo que disculparme con la teniente Drake si quiero permanecer en su gracia, tal vez deba invitarle una taza de café para que me perdone por ser tan imprudente.

Barry bufó. Se preguntó si la insinuación de llevar a la oficinal Drake por café fue para corregir el ligero resbalón de lengua anterior, pero se obligó a no darle demasiada importancia. Iris, debía concentrarse en Iris.

—Hasta luego —susurró, caminando junto al alcalde para ir a la sala de espera de la jefatura, frente a los escritorios de los oficiales, donde Wally esperaba por él, sentado en una silla de aspecto incómodo, sujetándose la cabeza con manos encrespadas mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás.

Con el corazón hecho un nudo en el pecho, se sentó junto al muchacho y lo rodeó con los brazos. En ese momento, sólo debía concentrarse en estar con su familia y mantenerse atento a cualquier señal que pudiera conducirlo a Iris.

* * *

Interrogar a Katya Griffin no les ofreció mucho, sólo el conocimiento de que sí, ella y sus amigas habían peleado con Iris en el servicio para damas del _Verdant,_ ya que, según Katya, la mujer no sabía apreciar las _bromas_ —aunque, tomando en cuenta la pésima impresión que Dennis tenía de ella en la sala de interrogaciones, a Barry no le costó trabajo adivinar qué clase de _bromas_ le hicieron a Iris para provocar que se encendiera lo suficiente y se involucrara en una pelea con completas desconocidas—. Según ella, su fiesta de compromiso se vio mermada por el incidente y, decepcionada, llamó a su hermano para que la llevara a ella y a sus amigas a casa, ya que peleó con su novio, quien terminó marchándose sin ella.

Tras la riña, dijo haber visto a Iris caminando por la acera fuera del club mientras su hermano ponía el auto en marcha. La policía tendría que constatar que su declaración coincidiera con la de los demás involucrados. De nuevo, Barry y su familia deberían esperar y volverse locos con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Su segunda noche de insomnio absoluto, decidió no revolverse en la cama intentando conciliar un sueño que jamás iba a llegar. Simplemente se levantó, se puso ropa de calle y salió del hotel.

La noche decembrina era increíblemente fría, por lo que levantó el cuello de su abrigo oscuro para protegerse de la brisa que le golpeaba las mejillas. Miró el cielo y lo vio congestionado: tal vez pronto empezaría a nevar. Al detenerse en la acera, un hombre caminó junto a él y lo golpeó con el hombro, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. Barry maldijo por lo bajo y se sintió vapuleado. Odiaba Ciudad Star. Odiaba a su gente, su clima, su aspecto. Y, en lo más profundo de su pecho, también odiaba a Iris por haberlo arrastrado indirectamente a ese putrefacto lugar.

Caminó al borde de la calle para recargarse en el muro de una tienda cerrada y no perturbar el flujo de personas. Pensó en llamar a Cisco, porque necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse, pero recordó la amenaza de Cynthia de arrancarle las pelotas si volvía a despertarla, por lo que se contuvo. Caitlin siempre tenía demasiado trabajo en los Laboratorios y apenas conseguía dormir un par de horas al día, por lo que despertarla sólo por su ansiedad le pareció injusto.

Se tocó la frente con dedos temblorosos y, sin quererlo, terminó pensando en los ojos azules de Oliver, tan claros como el cielo diurno, pero obligados a contemplar un abismo de oscuridad que, contra cielo, mar y tierra, quería combatir. Barry tenía la idea de que el hombre estaba tan perdido como él se sentía en esos momentos y, de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la forma en la que lo trató el día anterior.

Sacó su teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla para mirar sus contactos, el nombre del alcalde resplandeciendo en un fondo azul con brillantes letras blancas.

Eran las dos de la mañana, por todos los cielos… si Oliver aún no pensaba que era un incordio, comenzaría a hacerlo si lo despertaba en la madrugada sólo para mitigar su malestar, su necesidad de hablar con alguien y estallar todas las frustraciones que le minaban el pecho.

Sintiéndose un maldito y absurdo necio, presionó el contacto para llamarlo y le suplicó al cielo tumultuoso que su acción no le trajera consecuencias, pero, cuando Oliver contestó, Barry pudo oír el bramido de la música tras sus palabras y el conocido barullo de un sitio público. Se preguntó si estaba en el _Verdant._

— ¡Barry! ¿Eres Barry, cierto, número desconocido? —preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea y Barry frunció el ceño antes de recordar que el alcalde le había dado su número telefónico, pero Barry jamás le dio el suyo y tampoco lo contactó.

La manera en la que Oliver arrastraba las palabras le pareció graciosa, por otro lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría bebiendo? Deseó que Thea estuviera con él para evitar que se metiera en un escándalo público ya que, de todas formas, tenía una imagen que mantener frente a sus votantes.

—Ah, sí, soy yo —contestó—. Lo siento, ¿estás ocupado? Sé que es tarde… fue una tontería llamar, lo lamento.

—Oh, no —aclaró Oliver, hablando con más control, pero sin conseguir esconder del todo que estaba borracho—. Vine a visitar a Thea, pero está demasiado ocupada para atenderme —Barry escuchó una risa cercana y supuso que debió ser Roy—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Encontraron a tu hermana?

Barry sintió el aire evacuando sus pulmones. Jadeó, recordando su ansiedad, y se cubrió los ojos con una mano fría.

—No… —respondió tras una pausa—. No hay noticias en ese frente.

Oliver suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho —siseó, sonando casi tan decepcionado como Barry se sentía.

El analista negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que el otro no podía verlo. Respiró hondo y tomó una decisión.

— ¿Te molesta si me reúno contigo en el club? Necesito despejarme… —y el alcohol parecía la mejor opción.

Oliver sonó más animado al decir:

—Estaré esperando por ti.

Barry terminó la llamada sin decir nada más y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Metió las manos en el abrigo para protegerlas del frío y echó a caminar calle abajo, esperando encontrar un taxi que lo llevara más rápido al _Verdant_ , que en esos momentos le prometía olvido y expiación.

* * *

Cuando la patrulla doscientos catorce del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Star recibió el reporte de un disturbio en una zona habitacional cercana a su sitio de patrullaje, acudieron inmediatamente al domicilio indicado.

Las luces estaban apagadas en toda la casa, pero desde el exterior podían escuchar un escándalo proveniente del interior. La oficial Jade y el oficial Matthews descendieron de su vehículo a toda velocidad y, derribando la puerta de la morada, entraron al sitio, armas listas para disparar.

— ¡Guarda silencio! —escucharon a un hombre decir desde el piso inferior de la casa. Ruido de cristales rotos, forcejeos y golpes.

— ¡AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! —gritó una mujer a voz en cuello y ambos policías se lanzaron a la acción, la oficial Jade pidiendo refuerzos por el radio que llevaba en el hombro…

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Barry ni siquiera tuvo que hacer cola frente a la entrada del _Verdant_ para que le permitieran el paso, ya que, al parecer, alguien le había pedido a Jacob, el cadenero, que lo condujera al interior del local apenas fijara la mirada en él. No pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos y casi estuvo a punto de señalarse el pecho con un dedo, cuando el rostro del hombre calvo se fijó en el suyo a varios metros de distancia y, de inmediato, retiró la cadena que impedía el paso a otras personas, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara sin esperar.

Barry se aclaró la garganta al estar frente al hombre y dijo un tímido _buenas noches_ que el otro respondió con una ligera sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera caminar hacia la puerta, iluminada con grandes faros blancos que le recordaron a las alfombras rojas de Hollywood, que sólo había visto por televisión.

—El señor Queen se encuentra en la barra —le dijo Jacob en cuanto dio el primer paso tentativo hacia la entrada. Asintió con la cabeza y, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad y el ruido del club nocturno, se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta al ir ahí.

Tal vez aún no era demasiado tarde para girar sobre los talones y volver al hotel, porque tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse… pero, Dios, el punto era que si volvía a esas cuatro paredes ajenas y grises y se sentaba en el borde de la cama para comerse las uñas de ansiedad, se moriría de una arritmia cardiaca o terminaría loco.

No saber nada de Iris era la peor pesadilla del mundo y quería arrancarse la piel de la cara con las uñas ante el sentimiento de impotencia que le palpitaba en el pecho y le gritaba «¡INÚTIL!» a voz en cuello cada vez que una nueva pista o idea los llevaba directo a nada.

En el fondo… tenía la impresión de que, si en algún momento hallaban a Iris, no sería con vida y tendría que prepararse para enfrentar esa realidad y, sinceramente, después de sus padres, no tenía idea de cómo. Perder a alguien más sería la estocada final para su existencia de porquería y lo único que deseaba era que alguien más se acercara y tomara todo el peso que llevaba a cuestas para liberarlo un poco de la presión y la angustia.

Sintiendo el comienzo de un ataque de pánico al pensar en la posibilidad —al _saber_ que _así sería_ — de encontrar a Iris muerta, se adentró a toda velocidad en el _Verdant,_ lleno a rebosar de personas que bailaban en cualquier rincón disponible, y se abrió paso entre la multitud, sin preocuparse por dar empujones, pisar zapatos costosos o resbalar en el suelo lustrado, hasta que pudo alcanzar las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior y sujetarse del barandal para guiar sus pasos hacia abajo y buscar con la mirada la esperanza que le ofrecía la barra.

Vio la espalda de Oliver, que empinaba un vaso contra sus labios sin tapujos mientras Roy lo miraba con horror, y una sensación de _alivio_ se le instaló en la boca del estómago. Dejó de prestarle atención al sonido, a la gente, al calor y se convenció de que, si lograba llegar a Oliver, el pánico remitiría y todo estaría bien, al menos el tiempo que pasara junto a él, antes de tener que volver a la realidad, al horror, a la terrible incertidumbre de no saber _qué_ había pasado con la mujer que amó alguna vez y si en alguna ocasión la volvería a ver…

Roy fue el primero en verlo acercándose y Barry enarcó una ceja al verlo suspirar casi contento, como si le hubieran quitado un problema de las manos. En cuanto Barry ocupó el banquillo alto junto a Oliver, Roy le regaló una sonrisa que mostró muchos dientes y golpeó al alcalde en el hombro, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, porque el hombre estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento. Barry le sujetó el brazo, sorprendido, mientras Roy se apresuró a enderezarlo, empujándolo del lado contrario. El vaso del que Oliver acababa de beber se volteó y rodó por la barra, amenazando con caer al suelo, pero Roy logró atraparlo a tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto ha bebido? —le preguntó Barry al bartender, que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Casi una botella entera de nuestro mejor vodka —explicó, señalando la botella que descansaba, resaltando entre un puñado de otras, en la repisa a sus espaldas—. Le encanta, pero nunca se sobrepasa. Ésta es la primera vez en _años._ A su hermana no le hará gracia.

Barry separó los labios y suspiró. Desde que salió del hotel, tenía la impresión de estar frunciendo demasiado el ceño y, ya que Roy se molestó en darle una explicación larga de lo que pasaba con Oliver, supuso que fue su perpetua expresión de preocupación lo que lo obligó a hacerlo. Se masajeó la frente, intentando aliviar la tensión en las líneas de expresión que podía sentir ahí y Oliver giró el rostro lentamente en su dirección, como si apenas hubiera captado que Roy hablaba con alguien que, obviamente, no era él.

— ¡Hey, Barry! —exclamó, arrastrando las palabras de una forma en que Barry nunca lo había oído hablar.

Tenía una voz tan suave, que sonó gracioso al sesear y Barry no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Se dejó la frente en paz y lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía sobre el brazo del alcalde, por lo que se apresuró a retirarla.

—Hola, Oliver —dijo, porque no se le ocurrió algo más.

Por la comisura del ojo tuvo la impresión de ver a Roy poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras daba media vuelta para ir a la repisa a sus espaldas y tomar un tazón de dulces que tenían aspecto de habas de colores y meterse un puñado en la boca para ignorarlos a consciencia. Cuando una mujer se acercó para pedir una bebida, el hombre se apresuró a atenderla, dejándolos en una semi-burbuja de privacidad.

La música fuerte comenzó a provocar que los oídos de Barry se taparan, así que, cuando Oliver le habló de nuevo, tuvo que inclinarse hacia él para poder escuchar.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? —preguntó y a leguas se notó que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer coherente. Hubiera funcionado si el peso de su cuerpo no se hubiera balanceado y Barry no hubiera tenido que colocar una mano en su hombro para evitar que se cayera sobre él.

—No, acabo de llegar —respondió, hablándole en el oído y, cuando se alejaron, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Tuvo la impresión de ver un flash blanco lanzado en su dirección, pero la madrugada, el ruido y la depresión tal vez contribuyeron a sacar su lado más imaginativo y confundió una de las luces ambientales que danzaban en los soportes del techo.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó Oliver, moviendo la mano en el aire para atraer la atención de Roy, que había terminado con la chica y ahora se encargaba de preparar las bebidas de una pareja, que bailaba sin disimulos mientras esperaban. Barry sintió el codo de la chica impactando varias veces con su brazo, pero estaba tan desanimado que ni siquiera fue capaz de darle importancia.

Suspiró. Al parecer, no podía recargar sus penas en otros esa noche, pero al menos podría distraerse con la falacia de ser útil para alguien.

—Bebe agua conmigo, ¿sí? —pidió.

Oliver frunció el ceño, como si fuera la idea más aburrida que le hubieran propuesto en la vida, pero se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Barry le sonrió y llamó a Roy cuando la pareja se fue; el hombre se apresuró a servirles agua mineral en vasos altos con hielo e incluso les llevó una bandeja con diferentes tipos de botanas picantes. Cuando Barry convenció a Oliver de beber un largo trago de agua, Roy se inclinó por encima de la barra para hablarle al oído:

—Enserio, ni Thea puede convencerlo de dejar de beber cuando se pone terco. Tal vez tienes un don natural. Te quiero cerca cada vez que tenga que lidiar con él y sus cambios de ánimo —le dio una palmada amistosa en el brazo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a limpiar vasos.

Barry no supo qué sentir al respecto, ya que no era bueno lidiando ni con sus propios estados emocionales. Miró a Oliver y se dio cuenta de que el alcalde tenía la vista fija en él y pasó saliva, sintiendo el pozo de su estómago más profundo que antes.

Oliver le tocó la mano y Barry aceptó el contacto, apretando sus dedos. Él estaba tan frío mientras Oliver sólo exudaba calor.

— ¿Está todo bien contigo? —le preguntó al alcalde, volviendo a inclinarse en su dirección—. ¿O sólo te gusta salir de fiesta de vez en cuando?

Oliver sonrió antes de soltarle la mano y tomar el vaso de agua mineral con dedos torpes y beber un largo trago. Barry pasó saliva al notar su manzana de Adán moviéndose de arriba abajo: Oliver tenía el cuello salpicado de la misma barba que le cubría la mitad de la cara y, por un diminuto instante, se imaginó pegando la boca a su garganta, sólo para saber cómo se sentiría la piel del alcalde bajo sus labios. Se tocó la frente, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Me gusta la fiesta —respondió Oliver, hablando despacio para tener tiempo de liar sus ideas— y me encanta el alcohol, pero esta vez vine a beber más por… por decepción que por otra cosa —miró la bandeja de botanas picantes como si ésta le hubiera dado la peor noticia del mundo. Tomó un cacahuate y lo hizo girar entre los dedos, llenándose de sal y chile en polvo.

Barry frunció los labios y acomodó las manos sobre la barra, uniendo los dedos y fijando la mirada en las burbujas de su vaso. Los hielos del _Verdant_ eran esferas perfectas que, flotando en la cima del vaso, daban la impresión de estar contemplando un pequeño iceberg. Bebió también y el frío se le subió a la cabeza. El dolor fue instantáneo, pero no peor de lo que había estado sintiendo todo el día.

— ¿Decepción? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y apretándose el tabique de la nariz con los dedos.

—Me di cuenta de que soy un pésimo alcalde —contestó Oliver, asintiendo con la cabeza y arrojando el cacahuate al otro lado de la barra. Afortunadamente, Roy no lo vio.

Barry sonrió y Oliver lo miró, ofendido. Intentó explicar el motivo de su diversión:

—Todos somos pésimos en lo que hacemos estando bajo el influjo del alcohol, Oliver. Dame un par de cervezas y, créeme, me convierto en un pésimo científico forense —y dejó de lado que, en situaciones como esas, también se consideraba el peor hijo, el peor hermano, la peor persona y, muchas veces, lo único que quería hacer era enterrar la cabeza en la tierra y morirse—. Y mi amigo, Cisco, es un genio: puede crear prácticamente cualquier cosa tecnológica que se te ocurra, pero, estando ebrio, no puede superar haber desarmado su _gameboy_ a los seis años y no haber podido reconstruirlo.

Oliver sonrió también. Suspiró y Barry pudo percibir el alcohol en su aliento. De pronto, recordó todo lo que pasó esa mañana y se sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un puño de nieve por la espalda. Volvió a tocar la mano de Oliver y éste lo observó, con los ojos más claros del mundo y una atención fija con la que nunca, nadie, lo había mirado antes.

—Lamento si ésta mañana fui duro contigo o te hice sentir mal. No fue mi intención estallar en tu contra en la jefatura de policía y no quiero que pienses… que eres un mal alcalde por eso. Es decir, has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tus manos para ayudarnos a mi familia y a mí y siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo por eso —dijo, hablando rápido y atorándose con las palabras, pero, para su sorpresa, Oliver le dio vuelta a la mano y entrelazó los dedos de ambos, sujetando los de Barry con una fuerza que le dejó en claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer del precipicio y se lo agradeció, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El problema era que, tal vez, quería caer a ese despeñadero: era la mejor opción antes que verse obligado a lidiar con otro segundo más de la ausencia de Iris.

—Si esa es la forma en la que _estallas_ contra la gente —comenzó a decirle Oliver, inclinándose de nuevo para hablarle justo en la oreja. Barry frunció los labios ante la sensación cálida que le recorrió todo el pabellón del oído. No era el momento para estar pensando o sintiendo _eso_ —, desearía que todas las personas fueran iguales —confesó y Barry enarcó una ceja, queriendo saber por qué. Oliver le ofreció rápidamente una respuesta—: he conocido a gente peor, lo juro. He tenido algunas ex-parejas de armas tomar —dijo, con tono bromista y Barry se obligó a sonreír, aunque el comentario no le hizo gracia. Tomó su propio vaso con agua mineral e intentó dar un sorbo, pero no tenía estómago para tolerar algo en él. Oliver volvió a juguetear con la bandeja y su contenido—. Agradezco la disculpa, Barry, pero no es por eso que estoy —hizo una gesto con las manos, como intentando abarcar un mundo entero de preocupación— así. Es sólo que, cuando me postulé, creí que las cosas serían diferentes, más fáciles, y que podría representar una diferencia para Ciudad Star, pero, hasta el momento, no ha sido así.

»—Cada esfuerzo que hago, cada decisión que tomo pensando en lo mejor para los ciudadanos tiene el efecto contrario a lo que esperaba o la gente malintencionada sabe cómo aprovecharse para sacar una nueva ventaja y causar más caos. A veces sólo quiero tirar la toalla y dejarle el trabajo a alguien más, pero la cosa es que no hay nadie más. Soy el único imbécil que se sienta en esa silla todos los días con buenas intenciones y termina escuchando un millón de historias sobre robos, raptos, violaciones, asaltos, asesinatos… me siento enfermo.

Barry frunció los labios.

—Eres una buena persona, Oliver —susurró y no estuvo seguro de que el otro pudiera oírlo, pero tal vez eso sería lo mejor: alguien como él no tenía derecho de ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente si era buena o no—. El mundo necesita más gente que se interese por él, como tú —eso sí lo dijo en su oído y vio al otro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—A veces sólo quiero a alguien con quien compartir la carga, ¿entiendes?

Barry lo miró a los ojos y sintió un nudo de aprehensión en la garganta. Se mordió el labio inferior, tragándose el _mejor de lo que crees_ que quería decir.

Oliver aprovechó la pausa momentánea para terminarse el agua mineral y meterse un puñado de cacahuates en la boca. Roy se apresuró a acercarse a ellos para rellenarle el vaso, obviamente dispuesto a bajarle la borrachera antes de que tuviera que ponerse de pie y terminara haciendo un espectáculo.

De pronto, Barry sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y, segundos después, una mano le tocó el hombro. Giró en el banquillo y se encontró con una sonrisa de Thea, que se inclinó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla; pudo distinguir el dulce aroma de su perfume a la perfección.

—Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Barry —sonrió. Apoyó el brazo en el hombro de Oliver y, cuando éste se quejó por lo bajo, la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó—. ¿Han tenido noticias de tu hermana? —Preguntó, adoptando una actitud seria, y Barry se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. Lo lamento.

—Está bien —mintió.

De repente, tuvo una sensación chiclosa en la garganta, como si se hubiera tragado una bola de masa y, por más que pasó saliva, la impresión no desapareció.

Se sentía como si alguien hubiera tomado una pala y le hubiera escarbado en el pecho hasta llegar al corazón. Nada estaba bien, nada iba a estar bien, _jamás._

Thea se concentró en su hermano, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Barry tenía el alma rasgada y necesitaba un segundo a solas consigo mismo.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? —No esperó una respuesta—. Te advertí que habría fotógrafos de la revista _Victorious._

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

—No es la primera vez que salgo en primera plana, _Speedy_ —bromeó, aceptando el vaso que le ofreció Roy y dando un largo trago para hidratarse.

Thea bufó y negó con la cabeza, mirando las luces de neón verdes que iluminaban toda la barra.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que esas fueron _pésimas_ notas, Oliver? Ya no eres un adolescente malcriado, eres el alcalde de ésta ciudad y, te guste o no, debes empezar a actuar como tal —Oliver volvió a gruñir y Barry casi sintió pena por él: por la conversación que acababan de tener, sintió que no era el momento de recordarle eso. Thea pareció darse cuenta también, porque se encogió de hombros y sujetó la mano de su hermano—. ¿Puedes levantarte sin irte de bruces al suelo? Al menos ocupen una mesa para dejar de lucir tan lastimeros. Barry, ¿podrías ayudarme?

El hombre se levantó de inmediato y rodeó a Thea para ir al otro lado de Oliver. La mujer le regaló una sonrisa encantadora y ladeó un poco la cabeza, señalando al otro lado de la habitación. Barry miró en esa dirección y se percató, por primera vez, de la presencia de un fotógrafo, cámara en alto, de pie en las escaleras justo frente a la barra; en vez de fotografiar a la multitud, el hombre parecía estar bastante atento al pequeño grupo que formaban y Barry sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Tenía la impresión de que fotografías de un alcalde ahogado en alcohol publicadas en una de las revistas más famosas de la ciudad era lo último que Star necesitaba.

Oliver se levantó de mala gana y Barry le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, intentando parecer lo más casual que pudo. Thea tomó la mano de Oliver y los guió hacia una de las zonas más concurridas del club para mezclarse entre la multitud: el menos, los empujones de la gente bailando y haciendo un espectáculo por su cuenta ayudarían a ocultar los malos pasos de Oliver, que estaba reclinando el peso de su cuerpo en el de Barry más de la cuenta.

—Lo siento —exclamó Thea, mirándolo desde el costado del alcalde, mientras los llevaba a un palco VIP desocupado. Retiró la cadena y obligó a Oliver a entrar, recordándole que había tres escalones por los que se tenía que preocupar. Oliver logró subirlos sin mayor dificultad y, una vez se sentó en uno de los lujosos sofás de piel, los otros dos dejaron de ocuparse de él—. Se supone que la nota en la revista es sobre mí y el club —explicó Thea, encendiendo las luces del palco, compuestas por una telaraña de luces navideñas de color verde pendiendo del techo y los muros—, pero Oliver siempre llama la atención, quiera o no. Desde que llegó, ese fotógrafo ha estado como buitre sobre él y espero que no haya conseguido material demasiado comprometedor.

—No te preocupes, Thea —respondió Barry.

No tenía ganas de preocuparse por eso ahora porque, comparado a todo lo demás, era algo tan insignificante que…

Una chica, usando una playera con el logo del _Verdant_ bordado en el pecho, apareció con sus bebidas abandonadas en la barra y las colocó en la mesa, frente a ellos, con una sonrisa. Thea les dedicó una última mirada y se marchó tras la empleada. Barry y Oliver se quedaron solos en el palco, con una vista increíble de la gente bailando un par de centímetros más abajo y el juego de luces que danzaba por todos lados, creando una impresión de diminutas luciérnagas de colores.

Barry tomó el vaso de agua mineral y, forzándose, dio un largo trago, sólo para humedecerse la garganta. La culpa de estar en un lugar como ese, en un momento así, lo hizo querer marcharse a toda velocidad, pero la cobardía lo mantuvo pegado al asiento y la _necesidad_ se concentró en hacerlo percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Oliver, demasiado cerca del suyo.

 _Demasiado-cerca-del-suyo._

Miró al alcalde y descubrió sus ojos fijos en él. El verde del ambiente los teñía un poco, pero, debajo del destello anómalo, prevalecía el azul.

—Me gusta que estés aquí —dijo Oliver, tal vez en un intento de decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor luego de que, obviamente, sus ánimos decayeron tras la mención de Iris.

Barry se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegra haber venido —contestó, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto. Bien, al menos lo alegraba no haberse quedado emparedado en cuatro muros, destazándose por dentro con un millón de dudas y temores—. Es decir, me alegra no estar solo —eso sonaba cierto.

Oliver bajó la mirada y Barry se dio cuenta, con el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho, que estaba mirándole los labios. Y eso, en su manual, sólo significaba algo — ¿cuántas veces no vio él así a Iris o Eddie, pensando en…? —. Estuvo a punto de hacerse hacia atrás, rehuyendo el contacto, pero Oliver fue más rápido, siguiéndolo como una serpiente ansiando atrapar a su presa.

El primer contacto fue torpe. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Barry besó a alguien, que el roce se sintió nuevo y la sensación de cosquillas instalándose en su vientre fue reveladora, pero, al mismo tiempo, la duda, la impresión y el temor lo obligaron a reconsiderar la situación. Tocó el rostro de Oliver con una mano para romper el contacto de la manera más suave posible y se miraron a los ojos. Gimoteó, sintiéndose aún más culpable que antes. Pudo sentir el sabor del vodka, compartido de la boca del alcalde.

Sonrió, apenado, y Oliver tocó la mano con la que aún le sujetaba la cara.

— ¿Fue demasiado? —preguntó, sonando preocupado—. Es lo que suele hacerse en estos palcos —agregó, con aire divertido, intentando escabullirse por el camino del humor.

Barry respiró hondo y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se tocó la frente y volvió a mirar a Oliver, sintiendo una marea de desesperación e incertidumbre acabando con todo dentro de él.

— ¿Mañana lo recordarás o es sólo un capricho momentáneo de borracho? —preguntó, sin preocuparse demasiado por si estaba siendo impertinente.

Oliver bufó, decepcionado por su represalia.

—Voy a recordarlo el resto de mi vida, Barry: he querido hacerlo prácticamente desde que te conocí —confesó y Barry quiso escupir el corazón.

— ¿Chorreando agua sucia a mitad de la calle mientras me moría de preocupación por mi hermana desaparecida? —preguntó. De nuevo, se sintió como si acabaran de quitarle el suelo de debajo de los pies al mencionar la situación de Iris. Pasó saliva y tocó el rostro de Oliver con el pulgar de forma distraída.

—Yo hubiera usado otra forma de expresarlo, pero sí —sonrió. Con una de esas expresiones sinceras que a Barry tanto le gustaban porque eran contadas en medio de las falsas—. Y no es un capricho. Y tampoco quiero que sólo dure hoy. Si me das la oportunidad, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor… ¿podemos?

Barry miró al techo, salpicado de luces, sin saber qué contestar. Todo en él estaba dividido en porcentajes idénticos. Miró a Oliver una vez más y pensó que, a fin de cuentas, había ido ahí, a él, porque, en todo ese tiempo, Oliver había sido la única _cosa_ en medio del caos que lo había ayudado a mantener la cabeza en su sitio.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no lo olvidarás? —preguntó, optando por eso para robarle al tiempo un par de segundos más antes de tomar una decisión.

Oliver sonrió y pegó la frente a la de él, tocándole el cabello y después los hombros. Barry buscó aferrarse a su mano, porque, si no, se iría de espaldas y la caída sería eterna.

—Juro que no lo haré. Y también estoy en mis cinco sentidos, antes de que lo preguntes.

—No iba a hacerlo —sonrió Barry, nervioso, porque ni siquiera pensó en eso hasta el momento—. Pero es divertido que lo menciones cuando no puedes pronunciar mi nombre sin ronronear.

Oliver se echó a reír y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Barry, que se rindió por fin y buscó un beso más.

El palco estaba escondido tras gruesos pilares que conferían cierta noción de privacidad y, aún si alguien volteaba en su dirección, la pantalla de luces verdes cayendo en cascada por el único espacio abierto disponible dificultaría obtener una imagen perfecta. Si estaba equivocado, Thea los mataría por dar el espectáculo que, obviamente, había querido evitar y, tal vez, Oliver terminaría metido en problemas…

Por un segundo, se permitió ser egoísta antes de intentar terminar el beso, con un gusto a alcohol demasiado pronunciado, pero, cuando quiso moverse hacia atrás, la mano de Oliver en su cuello se lo impidió.

Entonces, sintió el teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo del abrigo y, como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica, luchó por alejarse de Oliver para buscarlo con dedos torpes. Estaba temblando como la cuerda destensada de un arco y, al ver el número en la pantalla, casi sufrió un infarto. Si Joe lo estaba llamando a las cuatro de la mañana, sólo podía significar una cosa. Miró a Oliver con horror y el alcalde imitó su expresión, sin tener idea de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Barry maldijo el ruido y se pegó el teléfono a la oreja, cubriéndolo con ambas manos para intentar escuchar lo mejor posible.

Joe ni siquiera le prestó atención a la música, sólo se limitó a gritar «¡La encontraron! ¡Está a salvo!» antes de romper a reír como un colegial.

El teléfono resbaló de la mano de Barry y cayó al sillón con un golpe seco, entre ambos cuerpos. Cuando se reclinó contra el respaldo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, conteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción o impresión, sintió las manos de Oliver en sus hombros, intentando tranquilizarlo para averiguar si había recibido buenas noticias o no. sin pensarlo dos veces, Barry se inclinó en su dirección, buscando un abrazo. Oliver cumplió, rodeándolo con una fuerza que casi lo sofocó, pero que era justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

—La encontraron —exclamó y no supo si lo estaba susurrando o gritando, porque los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle y apenas era capaz de escuchar su propia voz—. Está viva.

Oliver sonrió, como si la noticia fuera igual de buena para él y, probablemente, por todo lo que habían pasado juntos esos últimos días, lo era. Le recorrió la espalda con los brazos para darle calor antes de terminar con el abrazo. Sacó su propio teléfono y comenzó a textear, aunque con exagerada lentitud. Barry no le dio importancia, en medio de su propia adrenalina.

—Le diré a mi chofer que venga por nosotros y te llevaré con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Barry sonrió y aceptó su propuesta, sin poder evitar dejarse arrastrar por la emoción y sujetarle el rostro para besarlo de nuevo. Oliver solo sonrió, aunque las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

Dios, Iris estaba viva y bien. La habían encontrado y, por primera vez en su vida, había tenido una pizca de suerte. Volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, luchando para no llorar de felicidad.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de Youtube:** Prudence Hummel.

 **Grupo de Facebook:** Ecologiza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El auto en el que el chofer de los Queen los recogió por una de las puertas traseras del _Verdant_ , fue el mismo que lo salpicó de agua encharcada la primera vez que se encontró con Oliver y, ahora que la adrenalina, el pánico y la angustia retrocedieron con la noticia de la aparición de Iris, Barry se permitió apreciar la ironía en eso.

Oliver le abrió la puerta trasera —haciendo caso omiso de la ceja enarcada del chofer, de pie al otro lado del vehículo mientras esperaba que abordaran— y Barry se sumergió en un pequeño universo de asientos mullidos y desinfectante con olor a canela. Oliver se acomodó a su lado, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad —instando a Barry, con un gesto de la mano, a hacer lo mismo— y, cuando el chofer ocupó su asiento y lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, preguntando «¿a dónde vamos?», el alcalde miró a su acompañante, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de responder, y Barry balbuceó atropelladamente el nombre del hospital que Joe le había dicho entre risas histéricas durante la llamada con buenas nuevas.

La mueca del chofer le dejó en claro que era la primer _pareja_ de Oliver Queen que los dirigía a una dirección tan extraña tras entrar a ese auto, pero el hombre mantuvo silencio al respecto y Barry se lo agradeció, hundiéndose en la comodidad del respaldo del asiento, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

Iris estaba bien, Iris estaba a salvo, Iris estaba _viva_ … un pequeño milagro en medio de la neblina que había invadido su vida desde los once años de edad. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo: no había perdido a un miembro más de su familia.

—En verdad lamento mucho haberlo hecho salir de casa en la madrugada —dijo sin pensar, dirigiéndose al chofer. Sentía una ligera opresión emocionada en el pecho y respiraba con jadeos que liberaban breves exhalaciones de vaho—. Pensando bien las cosas, pudimos tomar un taxi o algo así —pero las manos le estaban temblando y estaba seguro de que su voz también tiritaba, así que la opción más rápida y segura, siempre fue cualquier cosa que Oliver propusiera, porque él no era capaz de pensar correctamente por su cuenta desde la llamada de Joe.

Oliver, a su lado, soltó una risita y el chofer, de manera más imperceptible, hizo otro tanto por su cuenta. Barry abrió los ojos y miró a Oliver, preguntándose si había dicho algo incorrecto; el hombre evadió sus ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante para hurgar en la nevera del vehículo para sacar una nueva botella de agua, desenroscar la tapa y beber un generoso trago. Barry frunció el ceño, imaginando que lo mejor sería mandarlo a su casa en cuanto el auto lo dejara en el hospital; si bien no estaba ahogado de borracho, era obvio que le costaba trabajo coordinar sus movimientos.

—Una cosa que debes saber sobre Dig —explicó el alcalde tras beber agua, una gota traslúcida y brillante quedándose estancada en sus labios, hasta que Oliver se apresuró a limpiarla con la lengua—, es que me prohibió tomar taxis, Uber o similares. ¿Algo de beber? —Preguntó y Barry negó con la cabeza; Oliver se encogió de hombros y volvió a recargarse en el respaldo, mientras el auto se deslizaba con la suavidad de las nubes por las calles oscuras y somnolientas de la ciudad—. Prefiere que lo llame en la madrugada antes que dejarme cometer semejante locura, ¿cierto, amigo?

Dig les sonrió por el espejo retrovisor y asintió con la cabeza.

—Así me es más sencillo proteger su trasero. La última vez que salió del _Verdant_ en un estado similar a este, terminó al otro lado de la ciudad, botado en un callejón y sin su teléfono. Tuvo que tocar en una casa y pedirles usar el suyo. El problema número dos: no sabe el número de nadie de memoria, ni siquiera el suyo. Al menos fue antes de postularse como alcalde.

Barry sonrió y el gesto se sintió _extraño_ tras pasar varios días sin hacerlo por diversión. Oliver se removió, incómodo.

— ¿Olvidé mencionar que también es mi guardaespaldas? —preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia y Barry volvió a sonreír, animándose a estirar la mano y sujetar la de Oliver, que estaba ligeramente fría y callosa. El alcalde lo miró con sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, se relajó—. Aunque la gente suele poner mala cara cuando lo presento de esa manera, creo que piensan en Whitney Houston.

Barry volvió a reír, ladeando la cabeza para contemplar el panorama al otro lado de la ventana: el vidrio era polarizado y, de noche, mitigaba el efecto de las luces de la ciudad, pero no le dio importancia: estaba a pocas calles de encontrarse con Iris y esa era la única prioridad en su cerebro, por el momento.

Suspiró y se arrebujó contra el hombro de Oliver, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. El brazo del hombre le rodeó los hombros y Barry se sintió protegido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Barry tenía veintisiete años, estaba a tres pasos de los treinta y, mientras el auto se bamboleaba por la calle y el motor ronroneaba, reverberando en cada centímetro de su cuerpo sobre estimulado por la adrenalina, se permitió pensar en todo el tiempo que había perdido con el interminable pasar de los años desde la muerte de su madre.

Nunca se permitió tener una relación estable, ni disfrutar las salidas en familia con los West, nunca desarrolló un pasatiempo que no se relacionara con su trabajo y, cada vez que se sentaba a hacer algo que disfrutaba, como ver una película o escuchar música, era con el constante recordatorio, en la parte más profunda de su cabeza, de que la trama era una de las favoritas de Nora o de que la letra seguramente le habría gustado, y la noción de que estaba haciendo las cosas en su honor, como si ella pudiera contemplarlas a través de sus ojos. Cuando Henry murió, la situación sólo empeoró y Barry se sumergió en una zanja todavía más profunda, enterrándose a sí mismo en la arena, hasta llegar a un punto donde el aire ya no lograba llenarle los pulmones y comenzaba a sentirse al borde del desfallecimiento…

Sus sentimientos por Iris, esos que alimentó por años sin fruto alguno, bien pudieron ser otra forma de castigarse, de hacerse creer que el amor no correspondido era lo único a lo que podía aspirar en una vida ya bastante plagada de porquería.

Pero estos últimos días habían servido, por fin, para hacerlo levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta, con eso, de que estaba vivo, llevaba vivo mucho tiempo, y de que no le estaba haciendo justicia a eso. De vez en cuando, se imaginaba teniendo una existencia feliz, como cualquier otra persona e, inmediatamente después, se obligaba a reírse de sí mismo porque _eso no era para él,_ pero, ahora que había estado tan cerca de perder a otro ser querido, la venda había caído de sus ojos para desvanecerse antes de rozar el suelo y dejarlo contemplar, de una vez por todas, el amplio panorama que seguía teniendo delante y que le daba la opción de aprovecharlo o no.

Dios, no quería desperdiciar ni un día más. Quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia, con sus amigos… y hacerlo valer como nunca antes.

Suspiró y acomodó la frente contra el cuello de Oliver, que lo abrazó y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza. Barry ignoró el cinturón de seguridad estrangulándole la cintura, la hebilla clavándose dolorosamente en su piel a pesar de la ropa; desde el primer momento, Oliver lo hizo sentir seguro y se preguntaba si eso sería algo que podría conservar, si el hombre se lo permitiría, más allá de la noción de responsabilidad y la atracción que parecía sentir por él.

Quería _intentar._

* * *

Diggle —con quien Barry se sentía profundamente avergonzado por haberlo confundido con un simple chofer, por más que Oliver dijera que el hombre prefería ser presentado de esa manera antes que como su guardaespaldas—, estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento subterráneo del hospital general de ciudad Star, en uno de los sitios más cercanos a los elevadores.

De inmediato, Barry se arrancó el cinturón de seguridad con dedos temblorosos y sólo se permitió hacer una pausa para respirar profundo, intentando controlar el alocado ritmo cardiaco que podía sentir desde el pecho hasta la punta de la cabeza, con la fuerza de un martillo golpeándolo desde el interior.

Oliver le sujetó la mano e hizo presión en sus dedos; el contacto alivió un poco su aprehensión. El efecto del alcohol parecía haber disminuido en el alcalde y, aunque Barry seguía teniendo la noción de que le costaba trabajo enfocar, sobre todo en la oscuridad, los últimos minutos no había hecho más que mostrarse consciente y serio. Por un breve instante, el científico forense casi se sintió culpable de haber arruinado su noche de distracción, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tonto al respecto y parte de su ser seguía terca en encontrar motivos para flagelarse, a pesar de que el más grande ya había desaparecido.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Oliver y Barry lo miró a los ojos, dudando.

Estaba dividido en porcentajes iguales: una parte de él le pedía no despegarse del hombre por ningún motivo, ya que, de cierta forma, habían empezado ese camino juntos y le parecía correcto terminarlo de la misma manera, pero otra, la más púdica, le dijo que bajara sólo del auto y se encontrara con su familia de la misma manera, porque aún no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al reencontrarse con Iris y todo podría tornarse bastante vergonzoso —estaba familiarizado con ser dejado de lado ante la primera expresión de emociones demasiado fuertes… y nunca fue capaz de culpar a los demás por poner tierra de por medio con él, aun cuando no fue su intención ser efusivo, en primer lugar—.

Se mordió el labio inferior y, sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Oliver, se observó las rodillas en la oscuridad.

Diggle, en el asiento del conductor, se rascó el mentón y miró por la ventana, obviamente haciendo un esfuerzo grande para conferirles la noción de privacidad, más allá de encontrarse en el estacionamiento casi vacío de un hospital a las cinco de la mañana.

—Yo —comenzó a hablar, haciendo una pausa para tomar aire. Volvió a mirar a Oliver a los ojos y, con la mano libre, le tocó el rostro, deslizando el pulgar sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que mordió de nuevo los suyos— preferiría hacerlo solo —terminó con voz suave y, gracias al cielo, sus palabras no parecieron encender una respuesta acalorada en Oliver, que lo contempló con todo el entendimiento del mundo y asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho bien en su vida para conocer a un hombre así? ¿Era la compensación por haber intentado atrapar a aquel fulano que robó el bolso de Iris hace años? Claro, no lo había alcanzado, pero, en ese preciso momento, no lograba recordar otra buena acción que mereciera semejante recompensa.

—Está bien —aceptó Oliver, sonriendo un poco antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarle la mejilla, justo sobre la comisura de la boca—. Sólo mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurre, ¿quieres?

Barry sonrió, sintiendo la cara ardiendo de calor.

—Lo prometo —terminó, sujetando la manija de la puerta para abrirla y bajar del vehículo, dejando a Oliver atrás.

Al caminar alrededor del auto para ir hacia los elevadores, se despidió de Diggle agitando la mano y subió a la acera para caminar hacia las puertas dobles de metal y presionar el botón rojo en un costado. Los faros del auto del alcalde se encendieron, iluminándole la espalda y recortando su sombra contra las puertas del ascensor antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar por el estacionamiento con el sonido del caucho de sus llantas repiqueteando en el asfalto.

El elevador se abrió a la vez que el auto salió por la boca del aparcamiento y Barry observó las luces traseras rojas antes de dar un paso al frente y entrar a la cabina con rodillas temblorosas. Presionó con dedos adormecidos el botón del primer piso y, cuando la máquina comenzó a funcionar, liberó un soplo de aire.

Ya comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad y no sabía cómo lidiar con ella. De haber estado en un espacio abierto, seguramente habría echado a correr con todas sus fuerzas para liberarla pero, en un ambiente tan pequeño, le era difícil no sentirse cautivo y asfixiado.

Entrelazó los dedos de las manos enfrente de su pecho y comenzó a tirarse de los dedos con nerviosismo, respirando hondo y despacio, preparándose para el cúmulo de emociones que, sabía, estaban por llegar.

* * *

Abrazó a Joe con la fuerza de una boa constrictora y el hombre hizo otro tanto, haciéndole chasquear los huesos de la espalda de una forma que se sintió descaradamente bien.

Joe tenía rastros de lágrimas en la cara, pero también era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que la luz de su mirada parecía haber envejecido veinte años en los últimos días y había pequeñas arrugas en el borde de sus ojos que nada del mundo podría borrar.

Wally estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, empinado hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos de las manos, entrelazados. Miró a Barry con ojos irritados y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Barry le puso una mano en el hombro y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo también, sin dejar de temblar de pies a cabeza, ya fuera por emoción o zozobra.

Iris tenía una fractura en el tobillo que, al no haber sido atendida de inmediato, había presentado complicaciones y los médicos habían decidido intervenirla para salvar la movilidad de la extremidad, aunque, según le explicó Joe con voz ligeramente estrangulada, era probable que hubiera consecuencias. Eso hizo que Barry apretara las manos en puños y una ira, cálida e incontenible, se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, quemándolo como lava.

Joe se sentó a su lado y respiró profundo, mirando al techo blanco de la sala de espera.

Las enfermeras iban y venían de un lado a otro, el sonido de sus zapatos planos golpeando el azulejo pálido del suelo con un constante tap-tap que se mezclaba con el ruido de las máquinas y el movimiento humano y mecánico aquí y allá.

Pasado un largo instante en silencio, Barry se llenó los pulmones de aire y, tras expulsarlo lentamente, miró el perfil de su padre adoptivo, haciendo la pregunta que los tres se repitieron desde que comenzó todo ese infierno:

—Joe, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Y Joe se aclaró la garganta antes de responder, con la voz quebrándosele en un par de ocasiones, lo que la policía había logrado obtener del secuestrador hasta el momento: no estaba relacionado con el caso de drogas _Stardust_ , pero sí con Katya Griffin, que, al parecer, le había ocultado algunos detalles a los detectives que investigaban el caso, como que, al ver a Iris caminando por una de las solitarias calles circundantes al club, instó a su hermano, que tenía serios problemas mentales, a golpearla con el auto como venganza por la pelea en los sanitarios y por haber _causado_ que su fiesta de compromiso se viera arruinada.

Recogieron a Iris, que había terminado con el tobillo roto y una contusión, y la llevaron a casa del hermano, donde la mantuvieron encerrada un par de horas para _darle un susto,_ tras el cual, Katya se desentendió, dando por sentado que el hombre la liberaría en el tiempo acordado.

Pero, obviamente, no fue así.

El mismo Quentin Lance le explicó a Joe que, tras hacer una revisión en los expedientes de Joel Griffin, el hermano de Katya, se enteraron de que el hombre había perdido a su novia el año pasado en un accidente de auto y que, desde entonces, había presentado varias crisis emocionales, justo como les dio a entender Dennis el día que lo interrogaron.

La garganta de Joe se cerró cuando le contó a Barry que el capitán Lance le mostró una fotografía de la chica fallecida y descubrió que ésta tenía una siniestra similitud con Iris, lo que pareció motivar la decisión del hombre de quedarse con ella.

Barry no pudo soportarlo más y, sintiendo el cuerpo frío y estremecido de horror, se levantó para caminar con paso robótico hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano y vomitar en el retrete. Pálido, sudando y convulsionando de espanto, terminó y fue a lavarse la boca con agua fría en el lavabo, evitando mirarse al espejo.

Como científico forense, sabía cómo podían suceder ese tipo de cosas, estaba al tanto de todo lo que podía pasar y, luchando con todas fuerzas, procuró no pensar en eso por el momento, no dejarse arrastrar por una nueva inquietud cuando la última ni siquiera acababa de terminar.

Hurgó en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a Oliver, dejándole saber que Iris estaba en el quirófano y que esperaban que todo resultara bien.

La respuesta jamás llegó y, aunque comprendía que Oliver debía estar muerto para el mundo tras pasar una noche estresante y llena de alcohol, sintió la decepción burbujeando en el estómago como agua hirviendo sobre las llamas.

Se recargó en el lavabo y, con el cuerpo lánguido, observó las paredes, el techo, los cubículos vacíos, sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tardaría la operación ni cuándo los oficiales volverían a hablar con ellos para darles más noticias del caso, así que se preguntó si sería válido acomodarse en un rincón de ese pequeño cuarto, cerrar los ojos y apagar su cerebro, porque no quería lidiar con el mundo ni un segundo más.

* * *

La operación de Iris salió bien, sin complicaciones, y el médico les aseguró que, con algo de terapia, la lesión sanaría sin dejar demasiadas secuelas.

Wally y Barry permitieron que Joe fuera quien entrara a la habitación donde Iris estaba reposando para acompañarla y ellos permanecieron en la sala de espera, sentados uno junto al otro.

Al final, fue Wally quien dijo lo que Barry estaba pensando también:

—No me siento tranquilo —externó—. Es decir, todo este tiempo esperé que se tratara de un caso de drogas que salió mal, porque eso lo puedo entender, con todo lo que hemos llegado a ver en Central, pero… un loco… secuestrando a mi hermana porque le recordó a su novia muerta… teniéndola cautiva y atada por días… aunque Iris esté con nosotros de nuevo, no se siente como un cierre: tengo, más bien, la sensación de que estamos en un caos que nunca va a terminar.

Barry se cubrió el rostro con las manos y asintió con la cabeza. Tendrían que buscar un terapeuta para Iris, ayudarla a superar el rapto y cualquier otro daño que el hombre le hubiera hecho. No sería algo sencillo y tal vez dejaría una cicatriz de por vida, pero lo importante era que ya estaba de vuelta, con ellos, y que se asegurarían de que nunca volviera a exponerse a una situación así.

Aunque con Iris y su forma de realizar su trabajo, sería una misión imposible.

—La policía lo tiene bajo custodia, Wally, lo procesarán y encerrarán. Lo que importa en estos momentos es estar ahí para Iris, hacerla ver que nada de esto fue su culpa y que puede volver a tener una vida normal a pesar de todo.

Wally rió, despectivo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira, amigo —dijo el muchacho, sin preocuparse por ser gentil—. Dime algo, ¿has superado lo de tus padres aún? Porque yo pienso en mi madre todos los días y ninguno ha sido más fácil que el anterior.

Barry lo miró con ojos fríos, antes de fruncir el rostro en una mueca de preocupación y fijar la vista en el suelo interminable que tenían delante.

Un poco de esperanza no le hacía daño a nadie y, en ese momento, deseó sentirla por Iris.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar. Los adoro :***

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive (donde pueden encontrar de todo un poco).

 **Canal de Facebook:** Prudence Hummel (vídeos de curiosidades y ocasionales DIY).

 **Grupo de Facebook:** Ecologiza (ecología y más dulce ecología, porque alguien tiene que hablar al respecto. Dios, ¡las jirafas!).


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Barry consiguió dormir un poco, extremidades flexionadas en posturas incómodas, sentado en una de las sillas acolchadas de la sala de espera antes de que Joe saliera de la habitación de Iris para decirles que la mujer había despertado y estaba ansiosa por verlos.

Con el corazón agitado y latiéndole, incontenible, en la garganta, Barry se puso de pie y siguió a Wally, tambaleante, por el corredor hacía la habitación de Iris, iluminada sólo por la luz de medio día que lograba colarse por las placas, parcialmente cerradas, que cubrían la ventana en la pared contraria a la puerta.

Ella, al verlos, les sonrió, mostrándoles hileras de dientes perfectos, aunque sus ojos contaban una historia de agotamiento, físico y mental. Barry pasó saliva al notar las ojeras en las que nadaban sus globos oculares y lo opaco que tenía el cabello, la forma en la que su rostro parecía haber perdido contraste, como pasaba con la gente enferma o decaída.

Deseó, con todo su corazón, poder hacer algo por ella.

—Hola, chicos —los saludó con un hilo de voz y Wally rompió a llorar, lanzándose al borde de la cama para apoyar la cabeza en el estómago de su hermana y sollozar con la cara oculta en las sábanas de hilo blanco. Iris le tocó el cabello con dulzura y lo dejó ser.

Barry, sacudido por estertores incontenibles, se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y se apoyó en el marco de madera de la puerta, contemplando la escena con ojos que todavía no estaban seguros de si eso era real o no: ¿podía haberse quedado dormido en su habitación en el hotel en vez de salir en busca de Oliver en la madrugada y todo eso no era más que una ilusión creada por su mente exaltada?

No sería capaz de soportarlo; si ese fuera el caso, preferiría no despertar jamás…

Los ojos oscuros de Iris se fijaron en los suyos y Barry se sintió como si acabara de atravesarlo un láser, todos los músculos de su cuerpo derritiéndose ante un insoportable calor, nacido de la incertidumbre que aún sentía. Ella le sonrió, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Wally.

—Estoy aquí, Barry —le dijo con suavidad—. Soy real. La pesadilla terminó —afirmó con total seguridad.

Sólo escuchar esas palabras bastó para que la desesperación terminara de romperse dentro de él. Cerró los ojos un momento, se humedeció la garganta una vez más, y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, intentando llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco, pero el olor del desinfectante de pisos, potente, hizo que se arrepintiera de inhalar. Fue hacia el lado contrario de la cama y se inclinó para besar la frente de Iris que, al haber crecido con él, escuchando sus miedos más profundos y sus preocupaciones más grandes, por supuesto, sabía lo que estaba pensando y cómo mitigar sus efectos.

Ocupó un banquillo de metal junto a la cama y sujetó la mano de su hermana adoptiva con fuerza, sumergiéndose en el silencio y la tranquilidad que le ofreció el saber que todo aquello era real, que habían recuperado a Iris y que, aunque el evento dejaría cicatrices, saldrían adelante, como familia.

* * *

—Fue muy inteligente de tu parte engañarlo para que nos enviara ese mensaje —comentó Wally, sonriente y orgulloso, antes de hundir una cuchara de plástico en el budín de chocolate que tomó de la bandeja de desayuno de Iris, sin preguntarle antes si podía hacerlo, y meterse una generosa cantidad en la boca—. Si no lo hubieras hecho, habríamos tardado más tiempo en darnos cuenta de que algo andaba mal contigo —terminó con voz pastosa, intentando hablar alrededor de la comida que aún tenía en la boca.

Iris suspiró, intentando sonreír ante las palabras de su hermano, pero Barry se dio cuenta de que el gesto pareció demasiado forzado. Intentó ayudarla a comer un poco de la gelatina que las enfermeras habían dispuesto en la bandeja, pero ella negó con la cabeza, provocando que Joe la viera con malos ojos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Al final, se rindió y aceptó una porción de alimento, sólo para mantener a su padre contento aunque, por su expresión, bien podría estar comiendo tierra y no un postre de limón. Barry sonrió, ya que la mueca de la chica le recordó las rabietas que solía hacer de niña.

Iba a tomar tiempo lograr que todo volviera al ritmo de antes, pero lo conseguirían, estaban seguro.

—El imbécil estaba desquiciado —susurró Iris, pasado un instante, tomando la taza de té del borde de su bandeja y llevándosela a los labios para beber un escaso trago. Las manos le temblaban, así que Barry se mantuvo al pendiente de la pieza de porcelana para evitar que ocurriera un accidente, pero la mujer logró devolverla en perfectas condiciones a su sitio—. Insistía en llamarme por el nombre de su novia… me hacía ver álbumes de fotografías… me contaba historias… era aterrador, como si quisiera convertirme en una versión de ella o algo por el estilo. Nunca fue violento (no tomemos en cuenta el golpearme con su auto, por favor), pero su comportamiento era espeluznante. Y su perra hermana sólo me dejó ahí, con él, como si no supiera que el sujeto es un peligro para la sociedad —aunque intentaba impregnar sus palabras de falsa bravura e indiferencia, Barry pudo notar el nudo en su garganta, que la hacía hablar con un hilo de voz, y sintió pena por ella.

Le sujetó la mano con fuerza y ella se miró las rodillas, ocultas bajo la sábana de la cama, con ojos brillosos.

»—Cuando se enteró de que la policía entrevistó a su hermana sobre mí, dijo que _teníamos_ que irnos y sentí pánico. Creí que me llevaría con él y que no me volverían a ver. Había intentado llamar la atención de los vecinos, pero jamás me oyeron: me desgarraba la garganta todos los días, gritando por ayuda, pero jamás respondieron. No quiero volver a pisar un sótano en mi vida.

—Dalo por hecho —aceptó Joe, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con seriedad. Iris le sonrió. O, al menos, lo intentó.

—Un día, cuando se marchó, lo destrocé todo. Hice un escándalo rompiendo cosas viejas contra los muros y golpeando las tuberías con un trozo de madera. Cuando volvió y se dio cuenta, se lanzó sobre mí y quise matarlo. Me sentía… como si esa fuera mi última oportunidad de salir de ahí con vida y al menos el escándalo sirvió para llamar la atención de alguien —se encogió de hombros, aunque no podía dejar de temblar.

Wally la observó con demasiada atención y las mejillas de Iris se pusieron rojas, contrastando con una palidez que se había extendido hasta sus labios resecos.

Barry suspiró: horas antes, había hablado con Caitlin para darle la noticia de que habían encontrado a Iris… y para preguntarle si tenía algún conocido de confianza con quien su hermana pudiera tomar terapia. Ella dijo que no, pero que investigaría por él. Barry se lo agradeció, de todo corazón.

—Al menos espero que, después de todo esto —comenzó Wally, dejando el contenedor vacío de budín sobre la bandeja de comida de Iris, casi sin tocar—, aprendas a no lanzarte de cabeza tras la primera nota periodística que te parezca interesante. ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que fue pensar que podían haberte secuestrado narcotraficantes? ¡De Stardust! ¡Dos chicas de Star murieron mientras investigaban lo mismo que tú! ¡Creímos que no volveríamos a verte con vida!

Iris frunció el ceño, luciendo avergonzada, y volvió a fijar la vista en sus rodillas. Lucía pequeña y escuálida en la cama de hospital; había perdido peso y los estragos del evento, en su rostro, se habían marcado en forma de arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos y en la frente, notándose con particular nitidez en ese momento, cuando frunció el ceño.

—Wally —advirtió Joe, acercándose a la cama para colocar una mano en el hombro de su hijo—. No es el momento adecuado para hablar de eso. Ya habrá tiempo.

Iris soltó una risa molesta. Soltó la mano de Barry y éste se limitó a suspirar: sabía que Iris solía ponerse a la defensiva cuando se sentía atacada y que era difícil sacarla de ese estado en situaciones normales. En una como en la que se encontraban, la imaginó lista para saltar a sus gargantas a la primera señal de estar en su contra, como Wally, en ese momento.

—Como si no hubiera aprendido la lección, luego de todo lo que pasó —siseó, con voz temblorosa.

Todos guardaron silencio después de eso.

* * *

Joe lo convenció de ir al hotel a dormir un poco, ya que, según él, lucía a punto de desfallecer de cansancio y era cierto: de haber sabido que Iris aparecería ese mismo día, no se habría dejado gobernar por la frustración y habría permanecido en su habitación, tal vez con insomnio, pero a pocas puertas de distancia de su familia… sacudió la cabeza en negación mientras caminaba por el corredor del hospital, haciéndose a un lado para no bloquear el paso de una enfermera, que le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente antes de pasarlo de largo: si se hubiera quedado en el hotel, no habría pasado la noche con Oliver… Sonrió: fue una buena noche, en más de un sentido.

Bostezó, ocultando la boca contra la palma de una mano mientras, con la otra, picaba el botón del elevador. Ahora que los niveles de adrenalina y ansiedad comenzaban a disminuir en su cuerpo, su mente podía empezar a concentrarse en otras cosas, como en la exhausta sensación de estar hecho de papel y de que hasta el más mínimo soplo de viento podría enviarlo de espaldas al suelo, el escozor en sus ojos y la ligereza de su mente: necesitaba tumbarse en una cama y _dormir_.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dio un paso al frente, sin percatarse de que ya había una persona adentro. Al ser un ascensor de hospital, tenía las medidas exactas para que una camilla y un convoy de profesionales de la salud cupieran en su interior sin apretarse, pero, claro, él fue a estrellarse de bruces contra un… ¿arreglo de flores?

Levantó la mirada y masculló:

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —alzando las manos en el aire con ánimo conciliador. Oliver rió y Barry abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse, de una vez por todas, que se trataba de él. Parpadeó, sintiéndose estúpido, y se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado—. ¡Oliver! —farfulló.

El alcalde colocó una mano en su hombro y lo invitó a dar un paso atrás, ya que Barry estaba de pie sobre la línea metálica de la cabina del elevador, impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran. Se dejó llevar dócilmente, percibiendo el aroma dulce del arreglo floral que Oliver sujetaba con una mano, mientras la otra seguía en contacto con él. Como siempre, todo en ese hombre era como un pilar, alto y robusto, ofreciéndose a soportar el peso de sus tribulaciones, así que cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento entre ambos, era bienvenida, sobre todo desde la madrugada...

—Pensé que sería buena idea venir a ver cómo estaban, tú y tu familia, y traerle un presente a tu hermana —explicó, señalando las flores con un gesto de la cabeza: eran peonias, de un adorable color lila, que descansaban, aún con raíz, en una cama de tierra negra dentro de una cesta de cerámica cuadrada. Cuando volvieran a Central, podrían trasplantarlas a la jardinera en la ventana de Iris, que había estado vacía desde que su madre los abandonó, hace ya tantos años…

Barry se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y dejó de mirar las flores para contemplar a Oliver, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, todo el agotamiento de su cuerpo desvaneciéndose, al menos un momento, para que pudiera concentrarse en el destello de esos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto.

—Gracias, ella va a apreciarlo —dijo, sintiendo algo cálido naciendo en la boca del estómago, estirando las manos para tomar el arreglo. Si sus manos rozaron las del alcalde más de lo debido en el proceso, procuró no fijarse en ello—. ¿Pudiste descansar? Es decir, después del club, luego traerme aquí… me siento algo culpable por acaparar tu tiempo.

Oliver pareció estar a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo y Barry enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dado la impresión de que me incomoda pasar tiempo contigo? Creo que, después de anoche, la respuesta es no, así que no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte —le aseguró, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y Barry sintió las mejillas coloreándosele.

Era cierto: Oliver no había sido más que solícito desde que se conocieron y se preguntó si la inseguridad era la que estaba hablando al hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Siempre había sido una con él, desde la partida de sus padres y la adopción de los West, pero era en situaciones como éstas, después de circunstancias particularmente estresantes, que toda la adultez de Barry daba media vuelta y se marchaba girando la esquina, dejando atrás al mismo niño asustado que contempló el cuerpo magullado de su madre y tuvo que enfrentar el encarcelamiento injusto de su padre… siempre que creía haber tomado al toro por los cuernos, se daba cuenta de que no era así, que _nunca_ sería así del todo.

Ladeó la cabeza y miró a Oliver, envuelto en un traje caro, elegante y oscuro, como siempre, con una corbata del mismo color de sus ojos resaltando sobre una fina camisa blanca. Era tan atractivo, que Barry podía estar seguro, aun con la cabeza obnubilada por las ganas de dormir, que al menos tres de cada cinco enfermeras que pasaban cerca de ellos —y, ¿fue ese un médico el que los observó de reojo antes de seguir su camino? —alentaban el paso para contemplar al alcalde, haciendo un esfuerzo por no parpadear y perderse el paisaje. ¿Qué había hecho bien en la vida para conocer a alguien así y que, además, estuviera dispuesto a sostener un _tipo_ de relación con él? Tal vez todas esas decepciones del pasado fueron el pago adelantado de esto; quizá, con Oliver, todo sería diferente. Oliver era _especial_. Más de lo que creyó al conocerlo.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —aceptó, sujetando el arreglo de flores, más pesado de lo que creyó al principio, con ambos brazos, sonriendo un poco—. Dejaré de hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Gracias —suspiró Oliver, casi con alivio. Ambos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado cuando una mujer, sujetando la mano de una niña pequeña, caminó hacia el elevador y los saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, dándoles a entender que necesitaba espacio. Oliver se aclaró la garganta y miró las puertas metálicas abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar cuando la madre y la hija desaparecieron en el interior de la cabina—. ¿Ibas a alguna parte? —preguntó.

—Al hotel —respondió Barry, cuya sinapsis trabajaba a la velocidad de un caracol y lo obligaba a hablar más despacio de lo normal. Apenas entendía el significado de sus palabras y bien podría estar balbuceando—. Necesito descansar un poco —agregó, al sentir una punzada irritada en los ojos.

Oliver enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No has dormido desde anoche? —preguntó, con algo que sonó parecido a la preocupación.

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Un par de horas, en la sala de espera, pero no es el lugar más cómodo —explicó. Tendría suerte si lograba librarse del dolor muscular que sentía en los hombros, pero había valido la pena: Iris estaba _bien_.

Oliver negó con la cabeza, como hubiera hecho un adulto tratando con las irracionalidades de un niño pequeño. Barry sonrió.

—Te llevo —ofreció y Barry se tragó la aseveración de que eso no era necesario porque justo acababa de prometer dejar de hacerse menos frente a Oliver, que volvió a quitarle el arreglo floral de las manos para llevarlo al módulo de recepción del piso de recuperación y pedirle a la enfermera encargada que lo entregara en la habitación de Iris. Ella aceptó, con una sonrisa y, antes de que Barry pudiera parpadear, el hombre estuvo de vuelta a su lado, alto e imponente como siempre—. También… necesito comentarte algo —agregó, rápido, picando el sensor del elevador con un dedo para llamar la cabina.

Fue el turno de Barry de enarcar una ceja. Una agrura le subió a la garganta y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho: ¿sería posible que se hubiera arrepentido de la noche que pasaron juntos en el _Verdant_? Diablos, por supuesto, todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Entró, pesimista, al elevador una vez las puertas se abrieron y Oliver se colocó a su lado, demasiado cerca, permitiéndole sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Barry se trituró el labio inferior con los dientes mientras el otro volvía a picar el panel de control, solicitando ir al estacionamiento. Barry pasó saliva.

— ¿Es algo malo? —preguntó por lo bajo. Que el piso estuviera moviéndose bajo sus pies, literalmente, no ayudó a aliviar su malestar.

Oliver lo miró un segundo, antes de aclararse la garganta con aire incómodo y contemplarse los caros zapatos negros. Barry se tocó la frente con nerviosismo y se sintió claustrofóbico, encerrado en una cabina de tres paredes metálicas y un espejo, que procuró ignorar por encima de todas las cosas, ya que no quería encontrarse con su expresión, agotada y aprehensiva.

—Depende de cómo vayas a interpretarlo —respondió el alcalde, dos segundos antes de que la máquina se detuviera y las puertas se abrieran en el primer piso del estacionamiento subterráneo, en penumbras sólo mitigadas por tubos de neón emitiendo luz amarilla desde las partes más altas del techo de cemento.

Salieron y Barry respiró hondo, inhalando el aroma a desinfectante, gasolina y humo de escape. Frunció los labios.

— ¿Podrías decírmelo ya? Estoy sintiendo escalofríos —dijo con sinceridad y Oliver rió, estirando una mano para sujetar la de Barry, que se dio cuenta de que tenía las palmas heladas al entrar en contacto con la temperatura superior del otro.

Volvió a pasar saliva y se dejó arrastrar al auto, donde Oliver le abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que tuviera el cinturón bien puesto antes de rodear el vehículo y ocupar su propio asiento. Cuando la puerta del lado del conductor se cerró, Barry volvió a sentirse atrapado en un espacio pequeño, por lo que se apresuró a abrir la ventana. Respiró hondo, preparándose para cualquier cosa, intentando convencerse de que, fuera lo que fuera, después de vivir el terror de perder a Iris por un par de días, podría soportarlo.

¿Enserio? ¿Su relación con Oliver sería la más corta de toda su vida? Ni siquiera habían pasado doce horas desde que se besaron por primera vez…

Oliver colocó las manos en el volante y las cerró, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Hace un tiempo, tuve un problema con la prensa bastante… _significativo._ Se inmiscuyeron demasiado en un asunto de mi familia que terminó perjudicando bastante la imagen que Thea y yo teníamos de nuestros padres. Era un tema privado que jamás debió salir a la luz de la manera en que lo hizo y lo cierto es que fue un poco más duro para mí porque la persona que lo compartió era mi pareja en aquél entonces —explicó, hablando despacio, y Barry lo contempló un largo rato, con ojos muy abiertos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Lo dejó salir poco a poco, viéndose las rodillas, antes de llenarse los pulmones de aire una vez más. No entendía. Nada. Así que no se esforzó por interrumpir la explicación—. El punto es que, desde que todo aquello ocurrió, los Queen pusimos tierra entre los medios de comunicación y nuestras vidas privadas. Por supuesto, al ser el alcalde y Thea, mi hermana, es poco lo que podemos evitar relacionarnos con ellos, pero lo conseguimos… hasta anoche.

Cada palabra perforó el cráneo de Barry, asegurándose de llegar, con la certeza de una flecha, a su cerebro, donde fueron procesadas con lentitud. Cuando logró darle significado a cada una de ellas y entrelazarlas dentro de un contexto general, se sintió palidecer y se llevó una mano a la cara, horrorizado.

—Ay, por Dios —susurró, sintiendo una nueva agrura en la garganta. Pensó en abrir la puerta del auto e inclinarse hacia afuera, porque era posible que vomitara… aunque hizo un esfuerzo considerable por evitarlo, porque Oliver estaba ahí y le importaba seguir dándole una buena impresión… por más que ya le hubiera mostrado su lado más oscuro y mediocre.

—Lo siento —dijo Oliver, malinterpretando su horror.

Guardaron silencio un momento, durante el cual sólo pudieron escuchar el rechinar de las llantas de otro auto entrando por la boca del estacionamiento para ocupar un sitio disponible, bastante lejos de donde estaban ellos.

—No, _yo_ lo siento. Thea dijo que te estaban vigilando. Incluso creo haber visto los flashes de las cámaras —se humedeció la garganta y observó a Oliver, con toda la preocupación que sentía reflejada en la cara. Oliver hizo una mueca—. ¿Estás en problemas? Es decir… no somos exactamente una pareja convencional. ¿Va a afectarte? —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sus palabras tenían alguna clase de significado: ¿qué habían fotografiado: sus rostros demasiado cerca (cuando creyó ver un flash de cámara) o el beso en la zona VIP? De hecho, ¿había fotografías involucradas o sólo había malinterpretado toda la conversación, adelantándose a los hechos?

Demonios, deseó no estar tan exhausto.

Para su sorpresa, Oliver rió.

—Cuando Star me eligió su alcalde, lo hizo sabiendo que tenía un pasado rebelde y dramático… que involucró _varias_ relaciones con mujeres y hombres, así que no creo que eso sea sorpresa para nadie. Tal vez algunas personas sigan sintiéndose incómodas al respecto, pero la mayoría sabía en qué se estaba metiendo al ponerme en la silla de la alcaldía —se encogió de hombros, como si esa fuera la última de sus preocupaciones, y Barry se permitió respirar hondo: aunque fuera un tema en apariencia insignificante, estaba al tanto de lo que la intolerancia podía hacerle a una persona, aún en pleno siglo veintiuno, y no le hubiera deseado eso ni a su peor enemigo… menos a alguien como Oliver, que lo único que había hecho desde que se conocieron fue estar ahí, para él, en sus peores momentos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Entonces…? — ¿qué?

—Una de las principales preguntas que tuve que responder en cuanto puse un pie en la alcaldía ésta mañana fue si es _una relación sería._ Aunque a la gente no parece importarle mucho que seas un hombre, están bastante interesados en saber si volví a mis antiguos hábitos de _playboy_ o si por fin encontré una pareja estable con quien compartir mi vida y sentar cabeza, sobre todo por el ambiente en el que estábamos.

Barry suspiró: sospechó que había una pregunta debajo de todo eso que Oliver no se atrevía a hacer por su cuenta y creyó saber cuál era, así que sólo la dejó salir:

— ¿Quieres saber si deseo que sea una relación sería?

Oliver lo observó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ojos turbulentos.

—No. Sé que acordamos conocernos primero, antes de poner etiquetas a lo nuestro, y estoy dispuesto a seguir con ese plan, si quieres, pero sé que la prensa puede ser bastante estresante, sobre todo cuando se esfuerzan por poner tu cara en cada primera plana.

Barry negó con la cabeza. Oliver estaba intentando salirse por la tangente; sus manos estaban temblando en el volante.

—Me gustaría que fuera algo serio. En verdad.

Oliver parpadeó.

— ¿A pesar de que sólo tenemos un par de días de conocernos?

Barry suspiró.

—A pesar de eso. Es decir, obviamente, seguiríamos con el plan de conocernos mejor, pero… ¿quieres darle una buena impresión a tu ciudad, no es cierto?

Oliver asintió, pero algo sombrío cruzó sus ojos.

— ¿Lo harías sólo por eso? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Barry rió por la nariz.

—Lo haría porque quiero dar una buena impresión contigo —dijo, porque era cierto—. Hasta donde me concierne, podemos sentar cabeza juntos.

Oliver sonrió, con los hombros perdiendo tensión.

—Thea te adora —confesó, por fin encendiendo el motor del auto y poniéndolo en marcha—. Va a estar encantada.

Barry sonrió, pensando que estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Y, con un poco de suerte, las cosas seguirían de esa manera, al menos por un tiempo. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo acolchado del auto y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos, arrullado por el ronroneo del vehículo.

No estuvo seguro de si la mano de Oliver sujetó la suya en realidad o si sólo se trató de un sueño, motivado por su relajado estado emocional recién recuperado.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.

Quiero verlos por estos lares.

Gracias por sus comentarios :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Al llegar al hotel, se dio cuenta de que, quizá, no pensó las cosas bien antes de decirle a Oliver que quería tener una relación seria con él. Aunque no había fotógrafos cerca y tampoco periodistas ansiosos por obtener una nota —y vaya que conocía esa efusividad, gracias a Iris—, podía sentir las miradas curiosas de la gente con la que se cruzaban por los pasillos, acribillándolos con cejas enarcadas, bocas curvadas y ceños fruncidos. En realidad, no todas las expresiones eran antipáticas —la mayoría simplemente rayaban en lo entrometido—, pero Barry estaba tan acostumbrado a ser juzgado por desconocidos, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver malas intenciones en cada rincón, instinto enfatizado por el reciente secuestro de su hermana adoptiva.

Oliver, que parecía estar acostumbrado a ser el foco de atención —ya fuera negativa o no— de los ciudadanos de Star, podía sacudirse su interés de encima como si se tratara de polvo y, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, Barry intentó enfundarse en ese mismo tipo de seguridad, sólo para dejar de lucir ante los demás como un conejo a punto de ser devorado por las fauces de un lobo, pero fue complicado seguir con esa línea de pensamiento cuando Oliver lo besó con fuerza, contra la puerta de su habitación, apenas llegaron a ella.

Fue extraño, revivir el mismo tipo de efusividad de la noche anterior en el club, con el cabello del reverso de la cabeza aplastado contra madera negra y dos manos, grandes y fuertes, cerradas sin miramientos en su cadera. Ésta vez, el aliento de Oliver no estaba lazado con alcohol, sino con crema dental de hierbabuena que se coló a su garganta como un viento helado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que alguien lo besó de esa manera? Nunca tuvo un novio tal cual, sólo conoció a un par de chicos en la universidad —la mayoría, amigos de Iris, en realidad— y de eso ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Quizá sólo Linda tenía una forma de besar igual de exigente que la de Oliver, pero, con todo y eso, la fuerza, la voracidad y la _necesidad_ eran incomparables: tenía la impresión de que, si Oliver seguía presionándolo con esa intensidad contra la madera, ambos terminarían atravesándola. Y, como si hubiera pensando lo mismo, Oliver cortó el beso, labios húmedos y rojos, para apoyar la frente en la de Barry y suspirar, sonriendo.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, con un timbre que sonó casi gutural—, es que no podía dejar de pensar en hacerlo desde que salimos del hospital.

 _Y al diablo con cualquiera que pudiera verlos_ quedó implícito cuando le dijo que quería emprender este camino con él, así que se forzó a dejar de dudar, de cuestionarse.

Barry buscó las manos de Oliver, aun fijas en su cintura, y las sujetó, levantándolas para entrelazar los dedos de ambos, y también sonrió. Se sentía bien tener a alguien a su lado que pareciera tan desesperado por estar con él y, si bien la alerta ante lo desconocido seguía teniendo prioridad en su cabeza, la parte más testaruda de su ser y también la más inocente le exigían que permaneciera junto a Oliver todo lo que pudiera, porque el hombre no sólo era bien parecido y carismático, también lo hacía sentir _seguro,_ como nadie había podido desde la muerte de sus padres, y tenía la impresión de que eso era lo más importante.

Oliver volvió a besarlo, ésta vez con más mesura, y Barry se asfixio con la sensación de su boca, demasiado caliente sobre la suya.

Era sorprendente que un evento tan terrorífico y desagradable como un secuestro hubiera tenido semejantes resultados para él. Que Iris estuviera sana y salva, con Joe y Wally, ayudó a que dejara de sentirse culpable por estar tan a gusto en ese instante.

Hundió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar la llave electrónica y, sin siquiera mirar, tantear el sensor para abrir la puerta: sólo las manos de Oliver sujetándolo impidieron que se fuera de espaldas al interior, oscuro y fresco, de la habitación.

La encargada debió hacer el aseo mientras no se encontraba, porque la cama estaba hecha, las ventanas, abiertas, y la puerta del baño, cerrada, a pesar de que estaba seguro de haberla dejado entreabierta en la madrugada, antes de salir para intentar despejarse. Y vaya que obtuvo más que eso…

Sujetando los hombros de Oliver, miró en todas direcciones, porque, ahora que el estrés se había ido y la preocupación había dejado de taladrearle la amígdala, se daba cuenta de que era la primera ocasión en que le prestaba atención al sitio donde estaba hospedándose. Paredes de un sobrio color gris perla, alfombra marrón y muebles sencillos de madera y piel. No era el mejor hotel en la ciudad, pero contaba con las Tres B, al menos, y enserio no podía creer que, en esos días, nunca se percató de la horrible imitación de Picasso apostada sobre la cama.

—Ugh —masculló por lo bajo, porque no era su artista favorito, y los colores amarillos, violetas y azules le provocaron un mareo.

Oliver rió por lo bajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, recordándole que estaba ahí, demasiado _cerca_ , presionando la bien cincelada forma de su cuerpo contra su costado, provocando una reacción exotérmica que Barry no había experimentado en meses. Deprimentemente, tal vez en _años_.

¿Qué hizo con su vida todo ese tiempo? ¿Ahogarse en casos de asesinatos y pruebas forenses? Qué triste.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —Preguntó Oliver, hablando contra su oído, por lo que bajó la voz para no perforarle el tímpano. Barry sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y algo de su cansancio se despejó.

Algo en el alcalde estaba al tanto de qué botones presionar en él para despertarlo y sacarlo de su ensimismamiento emocional, que ya había durado demasiado.

La puerta de la habitación seguía abierta a espaldas de Oliver, por lo que pensó que cerrarla sería respuesta suficiente, así que lo hizo, antes de volver a hundirse en el pecho del alcalde, que lo rodeó con los brazos sin protestar.

Era gracioso que Oliver, visto de lejos, luciera como un hombre duro, hosco e inalcanzable que sujetaba con fuerza las riendas de su vida, pero, al mismo tiempo, Barry sabía — ¿cómo? No tenía idea— que la mayor parte de eso era nada más que una fachada para mantener lejos a los demás, para sólo dejar entrar a las personas con las que estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo en realidad. Era posible que lo hubiera notado porque, en el fondo, él era igual, aunque con una personalidad que tendía más a la subestimación personal y, prueba de que compartían ese rasgo, era este momento en particular, donde dos personas especialmente ariscas con el mundo podían pasar un rato juntos, sin pensar en nada más.

— ¿Terminó tu día laboral? —preguntó, hablando contra el cuello de Oliver, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

Había algo seductor en la banda de alcalde, de eso no tenía duda, y estaba seguro de que muchas personas allá afuera lo envidiaban por tener permitido poner las manos sobre este hombre, así nada más. Él mismo seguía dudando de su suerte.

Oliver murmuró por lo bajo, algo que Barry interpretó como un _no,_ y sintió el impulso de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero, como prometió en el hospital, mantuvo la boca cerrada y sólo disfrutó la vaguedad del otro, que parecía sentir fascinación por doblar las reglas a su voluntad. Y eso estaba bien con Barry, porque él era incapaz.

Sintió un beso en el cabello y, automáticamente, sus rodillas flaquearon y no supo si fue por cansancio u otra cosa.

La habitación estaba tan silenciosa, que el sonido de sus respiraciones repicaba en sus tímpanos como campanas y cualquier ruido proveniente del exterior se deslizaba contra los muros en forma de eco.

—Necesito tomar una ducha, quitarme el olor a hospital —confesó, cuando se dio cuenta de que podía percibir el aroma a desinfectante de la habitación de Iris impregnado en su chaqueta, resaltando por encima de la loción de afeitar de Oliver, que lo miró con una ceja enarcada y un brillo indeciso en las pupilas.

Barry se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, porque, _nope,_ too soon for that, pero Oliver tampoco hizo presión en la idea, aunque era obvio que le circulaba por la cabeza. ¿Lo vería como alguien ridículo si le revelaba que la primera vez que durmió con un chico fue varios meses después de conocerlo y de tener múltiples citas con él? Aunque nunca llegó a enamorarse y formalizar las cosas, dejó crecer el aprecio lo suficiente para alcanzar ese tipo de intimidad y, aunque sospechaba que podía poner su vida en las manos de Oliver sin dudar, también se sentía avergonzado por haberlo dejado ver la parte más herida de su ser mientras buscaban a Iris: aderezar eso con sexo prematuro sería como tatuarse INESTABLE en la frente.

Cada pocos segundos, se fustigaba pensando cómo parchar todas esas malas impresiones que ya le había dado —desde la forma en que se conocieron, hasta su pequeño colapso en el _Verdant_ tras hablar con Jacob y Thea— y ahora sospechaba que jamás podría, así que no quería seguir cometiendo errores, proyectando algo que no era.

Oliver lo besó de nuevo, casi como si fuera consciente de su pequeño dilema ansioso, acunándole el rostro con las manos. Era la única persona en el planeta que lo trataba como si fuera lo _más_ importante, justo como él hizo durante mucho tiempo con Iris, y eso que apenas se conocían.

Diablos.

—Pediré servicio a la habitación, si no te importa —propuso Oliver, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, antes de ir hacia el teléfono en una de las mesitas de noche—. ¿Quieres algo en particular?

Y, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre, porque, por la emoción de estar con su hermana, apenas se preocupó por sus necesidades. Ahora entendía por qué Wally se mostró tan entusiasta con el budín.

—Pide lo que quieras —porque no era quejumbroso cuando se trataba de comida—, pero que sea _mucho._

Y, si Oliver no se había asustado por sus crisis emocionales, seguro lo haría por su habilidad de comer lo correspondiente a un pequeño pelotón… o toda una armada.

* * *

Con la cabeza apoyada en las baldosas de la regadera, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en un par de ocasiones, así que decidió que lo mejor sería termina de lavarse los restos de jabón del cuerpo, envolverse en el pijama que dejó botado en la butaca en un rincón del pequeño servicio y reunirse con Oliver en la habitación, donde el hombre parecía demasiado sumergido en el programa de la WWE transmitido por TV de paga, tanto, que incluso olvidó la bandeja con comida a un costado de la cama, cuando fue él quien sugirió pedirla, en primer lugar. Barry no tuvo corazón para recalcarle que todo era coreografiado, como hubiera hecho con Wally y Joe, así que sólo gateó por el amplio colchón para tomar su propia bandeja y meterse una generosa cantidad de pasta en la boca, lo cual se sintió como una bendición, en medio del coma de agotamiento e inanición.

Se sentó contra Oliver, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y mientras el hombre seguía exaltándose y haciendo exclamaciones cada vez que alguien salía volando del ring o era golpeado con una silla en la espalda, Barry pensó que _sí_ , podía tener una relación sería con Oliver Queen, enamorarse de él, incluso, y dejarse llevar por esa pequeña marea de _satisfacción_ que sentía en el pecho cada vez que los ojos del hombre se entornaban en dirección de la pantalla de televisión o sus labios se curvaban en anticipación a una pirueta demasiado exagerada o un golpe bien atinado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió parte de algo, de _alguien_ , y el mundo dejo de ser tan tétrico y cruel.

* * *

El sol comenzó a caer al otro lado de la ventana y Barry no pudo seguir esforzándose para mantener los ojos abiertos y, tras sólo hacer tiempo para colocar los platos sucios en el carrito de transporte, terminó derrumbándose en la cama con un gemido de goce que no pudo contener apenas su espalda se alineó con el cómodo colchón. Oh, Dios. Las únicas veces en su vida que se había sentido de esta manera, ocurrieron tras pasar mucho tiempo en el laboratorio, investigando las pistas de algún caso demasiado complicado; en tiempos como esos, llegaba a casa prácticamente arrastrándose y, muchas veces, Caitlin y Cisco tenían que recordarle, de mala gana, que no podía malpasarse de esa forma si quería seguir en el mundo de los vivos. El punto, que nunca se atrevía a remarcar en voz alta, era que Barry no sabía si quería, así que prestaba oídos sordos a las palabras de sus amigos.

Oliver se acomodó a su lado y le tocó el cabello con suavidad, inclinándose para besarlo, provocando que el peso combinado de sus cuerpos creara un pozo en medio del colchón que los obligó, todavía más, a estar juntos, descaradamente pegados uno al otro. Y vaya que empezó a hacer calor.

Fue un día agradable, tranquilo, casi perfecto. Y, por un instante, Barry sospechó que no podía ser cierto, que seguramente se trataba de una ilusión, pero no: Oliver estaba ahí para recordarle que todo era muy real, que había aceptado vivirlo con él, así que no podía quejarse. No era que quisiera, en realidad.

Oliver lo abrazó y Barry hundió el rostro en su cuello, respirando su aroma. Si hace dos semanas alguien le hubiera dicho que, en algún momento de su vida, estaría de esta forma con el alcalde de Ciudad Star, se habría muerto de risa, porque, ¿qué? Pero, ahora, era algo increíble y prometedor.

—Nunca te dije que me dio mucho gusto conocerte, ¿cierto? —Susurró, sin poder mantener la boca cerrada y, como represalia a sus palabras, un espeso rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Tal vez era una confesión demasiado grande, siendo que apenas llevaban un día de relación…

No había de qué avergonzarse, se dijo, tratando de convencerse, ya que fueron capaces de destrozar la barrera de la individualidad para reposar en la misma cama: debía dejar de actuar como una damisela de historia medieval. Oh, pero incluso ellas se dejaban besar y sostener por sus caballeros… El rubor se volvió espeso.

Oliver rió, complacido.

—No —respondió, con la emoción tiñéndole la voz—, pero el sentimiento es mutuo. El día que nos conocimos empezó mal para mí: el despertador no sonó, quemé el café, llegué tarde al trabajo y, en el camino, empapamos a un ciudadano al pasar sobre un charco —contó, con diversión latente.

Barry sonrió y se arrebujó en sus brazos. Oliver hundió la nariz en su cabello y aspiró el aroma del champú hotelero —manzanilla, o algo así—.

—Soy, más bien, un visitante —corrigió el científico forense: era más sencillo hacer bromas sobre eso ahora que lo peor de su visita había pasado.

Estaba seguro de que si volvía a encender el televisor y programaba un canal de noticias, en él se estaría contando la historia de la joven periodista de Ciudad Central, Iris West, secuestrada por un hombre con problemas mentales que quería convertirla en una nueva versión de su novia fallecida. Dios, todos necesitarían terapia después de eso. _Mucha_ terapia.

Oliver se tensó un poco ante su comentario y, en vez de seguir con la broma, le acarició la frente con los labios y apoyó, con fuerza, la palma de la mano en el hueco de la espalda baja de Barry, que sintió un escalofrío ante el repentino cambio de ambiente.

—Cuando den de alta a tu hermana, volverás a Central, ¿no es así? —preguntó el hombre, hablando por lo bajo, y Barry comprendió a qué se debía su malestar, porque, de repente, él también empezó a sentirlo.

—Después del juicio de los Griffin —contestó, aunque ni siquiera había pensado más allá de eso. Su cerebro tardó un poco en computar la idea de regresar a _casa._

Estaba seguro de que la defensa argumentaría enfermedad mental para evitar que el secuestrador de Iris fuera a prisión y, de hecho, Barry creía que un centro psiquiátrico sería mejor, ya que, por lo que Iris les dijo, el hombre parecía verdaderamente trastornado y que recibiera ayuda psicológica sería lo mejor. Su hermana, por otro lado, sería procesada por complicidad en un delito y, posiblemente, pasaría un tiempo tras las rejas, pero, en ese caso, fue incapaz de sentir pena por ella: ¿quién demonios deja que alguien prive de su libertad a otra persona sin hacer algo al respecto y se marcha sin sentir remordimientos? Siempre oyó bromas acerca de que las mujeres enojadas podían ser de armas tomar, pero esto se pasó de los límites.

Dada la cadena de delitos que parecía irrompible en Ciudad Star, dos personas maliciosas menos en las calles lucía como un fantástico panorama, aunque la podredumbre rondaba cada rincón.

El último mensaje de Caitlin le dejó saber que todos en Central, desde Cecile y los miembros del CCPD hasta sus conocidos en Laboratorios STAR, esperaban darles una pronta bienvenida. Sintió agruras ante la idea de marcharse cuando todo esto con Oliver acababa de empezar, pero, al mismo tiempo, supo que volver a su hogar sería lo mejor para Iris, para que pudiera dejar toda esta pesadilla detrás, y él, por supuesto, no la iba a abandonar.

De nuevo, fue incapaz de dejar de imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera descifrado ese extraño mensaje que los alertó de que algo estaba pasando con ella y sintió el comienzo de un ataque de pánico que Oliver se apresuró a calmar, sujetándole el rostro y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

Eran _tan_ azules…

—Un paso a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Ya veremos qué hacer en ese momento —aseguró, sonando confiado.

Barry frunció los labios y asintió, dejándose abrazar de nuevo. Oliver parecía tener toda la seguridad que a él le faltaba.

—No es fácil, ¿sabes? —Masculló, volviendo a ocultar el rostro en el cuello de Oliver, concentrándose en sentir su calor. Las lámparas de las mesitas de noche a ambos lados de la cama estaban apagadas, por lo que cuando la luz del día se desvaneció, quedaron a oscuras, sólo con el tenue destello que se colaba del exterior suavizando las sombras—. Superar este tipo de cosas —porque él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Oliver se removió, incómodo, apoyando mejor la cabeza en la almohada. Se había quitado el saco del traje, las mancuernillas y la corbata; tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y eso le confería un aspecto más casual, pero aun así debía ser fatigoso estar recostado con ese tipo de ropa tan ajustada.

—Lo sé —admitió y Barry se congeló, porque ahora lo recordaba: las noticias del asesinato de Moira Queen tras ser raptada de su propia casa por un conocido de la familia y, por supuesto, el hundimiento del _Queen's Gambit_ , donde viajaba Robert Queen, pocos años antes.

En aquél entonces, sólo pensó que ambos sucesos fueron algo horrendo, viéndolos en el televisor, muy lejos de ellos, pero estar abrazando al hijo de _esas_ personas ahora, saber que lo que tuvo que vivir tras los eventos fue algo espantoso y casi _igual_ a lo que él tuvo que pasar con Nora y Henry, hizo que su empatía se disparara por los cielos. Se aferró a Oliver y se mordió los labios, intentando controlar el mar de emociones agitado en su pecho.

Los Queen siempre fueron una curiosidad general en su mente, gracias al cotilleo de Iris, más que nada. Si en algún momento vio el rostro de Oliver o Thea en los diarios o la TV, no les dio mayor importancia y ahora, por un motivo inexplicable, se sentía culpable por eso. Oliver era más que un apellido, más que un trabajo, más que una impresión y quiso hacérselo saber, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

Pasó saliva, sintiéndose en el limbo.

—Ojalá el mundo fuera menos complicado —fue lo único que atinó a decir. _Menos doloroso, menos brutal._

—Ojalá —convino Oliver con un murmullo, deslizando una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Barry, tocándole la piel con dedos fríos, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la columna vertebral.

Guardaron silencio y, lentamente, Barry comenzó a quedarse dormido, arrullado por la respiración relajada de Oliver, el aroma de su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás.

* * *

Cuando despertó un momento, muy entrada la noche, se descubrió solo en la habitación y, por algún motivo, eso le abrió un gran hueco en el pecho.

Se obligó a levantarse para deshacer la cama, ya que durmieron sobre las mantas y, al volver a acomodarse contra las almohadas, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo contemplando el techo oscuro antes de que pudiera volver a dormir.

* * *

Si ya llegaron a este punto de la historia, bien pueden dejar un comentario —en el idioma que quieran, que eso parece ser lo que siempre los frena (ay, ajá) —.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en:

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (recomendaciones de fics en todos mis fandoms, próximas historias, actualizaciones, mis intereses del momento y cosillas como esas).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (DIY, curiosidades de animales, plantas y MUCHA ecología).

Oh, sí: llegamos a la recta final de esta historia J


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

El mundo comenzó a parecer un lugar más feliz para Barry al despertar, habiéndose llevado el sueño toda la negatividad que el secuestro de Iris y su posterior operación depositaron en sus hombros.

Tras haber descansado gran parte de la tarde del día anterior y la noche entera, no se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y descubrir que al otro lado de la ventana seguía oscuro; miró el reloj digital en la mesita de noche y enarcó las cejas al descubrir, con visión todavía borrosa, que eran las cuatro quince: nunca en su vida había conseguido levantarse tan temprano por su cuenta —para llevarlo a la escuela siendo niño, Nora tenía que recurrir a las amenazas más coloridas en el arsenal de una madre para obligarlo a salir de la cama y, después, cuando pasó lo de su padre y terminó viviendo encasa de los West, Joe adoptó la costumbre de usar al _Policía Malo_ de voz gruñona para sonsacarlo, algo que le daba mucha a risa a Iris—.

Ser un científico forense y verse en la necesidad de estar disponible a todas horas no cooperó para cambiar su disciplina en cuando a hábitos de sueño y ese era uno de los principales problemas que el capitán Singh tenía con él: odiaba que Barry llegara tarde a todas las escenas del crimen, incluso cuando no podía alegar haberse quedado dormido.

¿Qué le iba a hacer? Viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Se levantó, con un ligero dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza, el cuello y las sienes por haber pasado mucho tiempo en la misma posición —solía moverse menos por la cama cuando estaba verdaderamente cansado—y fue al cuarto de baño para asearse. Cuando estuvo envuelto en ropa cómoda y caliente —los inviernos en Ciudad Star parecían ser más despiadados que los de Central… como todo, en realidad—, se sentó en el sillón debajo de la amplia ventana, con la laptop encendida sobre un cojín en sus piernas.

Aunque el DPCC les concedió un permiso tanto a él como a Joe para viajar a Star y hacerse cargo de la búsqueda de Iris, el trabajo de Barry siempre iba en aumento y, cuando abrió su bandeja de entrada, se encontró con un montón de correos de la asistente del forense, pidiéndole su opinión sobre dos casos de homicidio y un asalto al banco. Al menos Singh no seguía pensando en correrlo y, al parecer, Barry era lo suficientemente bueno en su trabajo para que otros lo reconocieran, a pesar de esas pequeñas fallas que gente más perfeccionista no podía dejar pasar…

Fue un alivio darse cuenta de que, ahora que todo había mejorado, su mente parecía haberse ordenado nuevamente, permitiéndole concentrarse otra vez en su trabajo. Para cuando terminó de responder e-mails pendientes relacionados al laboratorio —otros, de parientes cercanos, amigos y conocidos queriendo saber de la salud de Iris—, el sol había hecho su aparición por encima de los altos edificios de Star, bañándola con su pálida y gélida luz matutina.

Cuando salió de su correo, sintió el gusanito de la curiosidad moviéndose por su cerebro, por lo que, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, accedió a la sección de noticias y buscó la ciudad en la que se encontraba actualmente. De inmediato, enarcó las cejas ante la hilera de notas periodísticas relacionadas a Oliver… y a él.

Había estado en lo cierto: las fotografías del _Verdant_ no mostraban el beso — ¡gracias al cielo! —, sólo a Oliver susurrándole cosas al oído mientras estaban sentados en la barra del club —sintió un brote de rabia al pensar que los paparazzi estaban tergiversando una situación que, en su momento, lo tuvo loco de preocupación para hacerla pasar como uno de los viejos romances, salvajes y clandestinos, del alcalde—, a Thea besándole la mejilla con toda la confianza del mundo y, luego, arrastrándolos a la zona VIP entre un mar de gente.

Eran imágenes bastante normales, nada escandalosas y, si hacia un esfuerzo por sacarse de la cabeza que el hombre alto, pálido y de cabello castaño que sujetaba el brazo del alcalde en ellas era él, podía verlas desde otro ángulo y pensar _pero se ven bien, como una pareja común y corriente._ Y, tal vez, era precisamente por eso que las fotografías causaron tanto furor y, de inmediato, Oliver se vio acribillado a preguntas: el hombre no había tenido una relación seria en mucho tiempo —hasta donde Barry había entendido el cotilleo de Iris (a quien no tenía idea de cómo iba a confesarle que era pareja de uno de sus [muchos] crushes famosos) — y verlo, de pronto, con una persona nueva, actuando de forma tan íntima, debió ser como un ladrillo lanzado directo a todas las ventanas de las revistas de chismes, que siempre estaban ansiosas por ver a alguien en un alto puesto metiendo la pata —o las dos— hasta el fondo.

La gente siempre había sido cruel y lo seguiría siendo hasta el Doomsday —porque, por si no había quedado claro, Barry era un nerd, ¿okay? —. Enserio, ¿cómo diablos se las ingenió para captar la atención de un tipo como Oliver? A menos que el sujeto tuviera una faceta de salvador de los desvalidos, no lograba encontrar otra razón para que se sintiera atraído por él…

Antes de que la depresión lo golpeara con un gran puño de nuevo, cerró el ordenador y lo colocó en la mesa, respirando profundo.

La recámara estaba gélida y, a pesar del suéter acolchado y la chaqueta de lona, podía sentir erizándose cada vello del cuerpo ante la frialdad. Cada vez que exhalaba, una nube de humo salía de su boca y pensó en encender la calefacción, pero la pereza ganó en el último momento.

Aunque no creía que Joe le hubiera prestado a atención a algo que no fuera su hija en el hospital las últimas horas, intentó planear la mejor manera de explicarle las cosas, en caso de que el hombre hubiera visto las noticias, a pesar de que sabía que su padre adoptivo sólo suspiraría, lo miraría a la cara y le diría algo como _sé que sabes lo que haces, Barry, ya eres un adulto, sólo… sé precavido, ¿quieres?_ Y él ni siquiera podría culparlo por su exceso de preocupación, dado lo que acababa de pasar con su pequeña familia.

Era curioso que la vida de Barry siempre se había sentido como los rieles de una montaña rusa, donde él era el carrito y a veces estaba arriba y otras abajo, muy abajo, siempre preparándose para los cambios, abruptos o no tanto. Y, todo el tiempo, tenía la impresión de que, apenas salía de una cosa, terminaba, inevitablemente, de cabeza dentro de otra.

* * *

Estaba a la mitad de un desayuno apresurado en el restaurante del hotel cuando su teléfono vibró, al lado del plato, haciendo que el cuchillo de metal produjera un repiqueo contra la porcelana. Lo tomó y descubrió un texto de Oliver, que lo hizo sonreír automáticamente contra el borde del vaso de jugo de naranja. Era un sencillo _Buenos días,_ seguido de un emoticón guiñándole el ojo que quiso hacerlo reír en voz alta, porque había imaginado que Oliver sería cualquier tipo de novio, menos de los que envían emoticones melosos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió como una colegiala leyendo el mensaje de alguien? Estaba seguro de que nunca lo hizo con Linda, con quien tuvo una relación corta, pero agradable, o con Patty, con quien llevó las cosas un poco más lejos, al grado de incluso considerar vivir juntos, hasta que ella tomó una oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad y decidieron terminar las cosas por la paz. Todas esas rupturas —esos fallos—significaron un nuevo parte aguas en su vida que hizo que decidiera pausar un poco el lado amoroso para dedicarse, simplemente, al trabajo.

Pero todo con Oliver era diferente, desde la forma en la que comenzó hasta cómo seguían dándose las cosas entre ellos.

Cuando Wally apareció, con el cabello todavía mojado por la ducha y levantando el cierre de su chaqueta hasta que le tocó el mentón —inviernos inclementes—, se dejó caer lánguidamente en la silla frente a la de Barry y, antes de que éste terminara de tipear una respuesta para Oliver —su _novio_ —, el muchacho le quitó el aparato de la mano y miró la pantalla, su rostro iluminándose de inmediato.

—Oh, Dios —rió, devolviéndole el teléfono a Barry, que luchó para que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas de vergüenza—. Cuando vi una revista en un quiosco ayer, mientras venía al hotel, creí que el sujeto de la fotografía sólo se parecía _mucho_ a ti, luego, papá me envió un mensaje preguntándome si había visto el canal de noticias local, donde estaban diciendo que _tienes_ una relación con el alcalde de Ciudad Star. Le dije que el hombre sólo se mostró muy servicial con todo lo de Iris y que los periodistas lo estaban malinterpretando… pero, al parecer, le mentí. Ay, Barry —terminó, tomando un pan de la canasta en medio de la mesa, rompiéndolo a la mitad y metiéndoselo a la boca.

Barry sintió agruras.

Cuando terminó con Linda, ella inició una relación con Wally a los pocos meses, aunque las cosas no funcionaron y terminaron pronto. Después, Wally empezó a salir con Jesse, pero eso no evitó que Barry se sintiera mal porque, al parecer, sus hermanos adoptivos tenían cierta preferencia por las mismas personas que él, de la misma forma en que pasó con Iris y Eddie —aunque, claro, Eddie jamás le habría dado una oportunidad—.

Frunció los labios y suspiró, sin saber qué decir: ya le habría prometido a Oliver que enfrentaría este tsunami a su lado.

Wally se encogió de hombros, pasado un rato, dándose cuenta de su incomodidad. Una mesera comenzó a acercarse a la mesa para pedirle su orden y, mientras ella avanzaba en su dirección, le dijo con confianza, apuntándolo con un dedo:

—Sólo espero que seas feliz.

Barry asintió y una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le dijo que ya era hora.

* * *

Cuando fue al hospital para relevar a Joe de su noche cuidando a Iris, el hombre sólo le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo que pronto tendría que ponerlo al corriente de todo lo que estaba pasando entre él y el alcalde Queen —por algún motivo, cuando el detective mencionó el nombre de Oliver, su frente se llenó de arrugas y su boca adquirió una curvatura desagradable, casi como si hubiera chupado un cítrico—.

A veces, Barry tenía la impresión de que Joe lo trataba con pinzas de forma más exagerada de lo que hacía con Iris y Wally. Detestaba la idea de que, por su pasado, la gente a su alrededor, las personas en su vida, lo vieran como alguien frágil, pero ese era un estigma que ya había llevado demasiado tiempo a cuestas para podérselo quitar de la noche a la mañana, así que le prometió al hombre que tendrían una conversación en cuanto las cosas con Iris se estabilizaran, para lo que todavía parecía faltar mucho.

Joe se marchó y él entró a la habitación de la mujer para hacerle compañía.

* * *

Ahora que la presión de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar parecía haber golpeado a Iris con la fuerza de una avalancha, Barry la notó más callada, tensa e hipervigilante, aunque era obvio que hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la calma delante de él y se preguntó si logró engañar a Joe en todo el tiempo que el hombre estuvo a su lado.

Arrastró por el piso un incómodo banquillo metálico para sentarse junto a la cama, teniendo cuidado de no rozar los monitores conectados a la mujer, cuya pierna herida estaba sujeta en el aire con un cabestrillo colgando del techo, y le sujetó la mano con dedos fríos, dándole un firme apretón.

Iris no tenía que hablar con él si no quería, así como él nunca tuvo que esforzarse para convivir con ella después de que la familia Allen se fuera al demonio, tras la muerte de Nora y la caída de Henry, pero, aun así, ella se esforzó por verlo a la cara y ofrecerle una sonrisa cansada, acariciándole los nudillos con el pulgar.

Una enfermera la ayudó a cepillarse el cabello, que llevaba atado sobre el hombro en una descuidada trenza.

—Diablos, no puedo creer que arruiné la Navidad así —fue lo primero que dijo, tras varios minutos de mutismo absoluto, hundiendo la cabeza con pesadez en la mullida almohada.

La cama estaba ligeramente elevada, para dar la impresión de que estaba sentada, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba reclinado contra el delgado colchón.

—Faltan varios días para las fiestas, Iris, no te has perdido de nada —le aseguró, sonriendo con empatía, porque estaba convencido de que, para cuando volvieran a Central, Cisco, Caitlin y Ralph ya tendrían la casa de Joe repleta de decoraciones, ya que ellos no pudieron hacerse cargo, debido a la prisa de partir a Star. Ralph tenía un _talento_ particular con las decoraciones de último momento, así que Barry decidió confiar en él.

Era cierto: las cosas fueron algo aceleradas recientemente, pero no podían culpar a nadie por eso. Sólo a los Griffin, tal vez.

—Ni siquiera cuando Wally apareció dejamos de festejar, ¿recuerdas? ¡Demonios! Barry, si pudiera regresar el tiempo…

Barry le sujetó la mano con más firmeza y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no puedes, Iris. Deja de torturarte pensando en eso. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dar gracias porque no ocurrió algo _peor_ y seguir adelante. Ya estás en casa.

Iris pasó saliva, con las ganas de llorar estampadas en la cara, y miró hacia el otro costado de la habitación para que Barry no pudiera contemplar sus ojos húmedos.

La experiencia fue aterradora por sí misma y plantear la idea de que siempre pudo suceder algo _más grave_ no fue lo mejor en ese momento, pero era verdad: pudo morir, como esas otras reporteras investigando el _Stardust_. Afortunadamente, salió con vida y no podía reprocharse eso.

—Estaba aterrorizada —confesó con un hilo de voz, seguido por un sollozo—. Nunca en mi vida sentí tanto miedo. Y, al mismo tiempo, lo único que deseaba era arrancarle la cabeza porque ¿cómo se atrevió a hacerme eso a mí? _¿A mí?_

Barry frunció los labios: cuando contempló el cadáver de su madre, sangrante y frío bajo una manta de la policía, se preguntó algo similar y sabía que era un efecto natural del trauma. Sonrió un poco, aunque no fue una expresión feliz.

—Ya no pienses en eso —aconsejó, pero sabía que eran palabras flojas: Iris pensaría en su secuestro el resto de su vida y, quizá, jamás volvería a sentirse segura, por más ayuda que le ofrecieran los demás. Pero era una mujer fuerte, siempre lo había sido, y Barry confiaba en que podría con esto y más.

No tenía otra opción más que tener fe en ella, porque no podía perder a un familiar más.

Iris le soltó la mano para tomar un pañuelo de papel de la caja colocada en la mesita al lado de la cama. Barry la vio secándose las lágrimas y limpiándose la nariz con ademanes casi infantiles que le recordaron a la niña con la que creció en una casa que nunca fue suya del todo.

—Vi las noticias ayer, con papá —le dijo ella, haciendo una pelota con el trozo de papel para lanzarla al cesto al otro lado de la cama. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y recuperó algo de rubor en los pómulos—: ¿es cierto lo que están diciendo de ti y Oliver Queen o Wally tiene razón y sólo está siendo amistoso contigo? Aunque déjame decirte que eso también es sospechoso —terminó, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente, golpeando el mentón de Barry juguetonamente con el puño, haciéndolo sonreír.

De pronto empezó a hacer calor en la pequeña habitación.

—Se ofreció a ayudarnos con tú búsqueda —explicó, intentando elucubrar la historia a partir de ahí—. Está molesto por todo lo que ha estado pasando en Star y porque la policía suele mantenerlo un poco al margen de todos los líos con el contrabando de drogas, como el _Stardust._ Y supongo que nos volvimos cercanos.

La sonrisa de Iris se amplió y Barry se sintió feliz al verla así.

—Barry Allen, eso no responde a mi pregunta —protestó con entusiasmo.

—Me pidió ser su pareja —dijo por fin y su propia sonrisa se volvió más grande, aunque más por vergüenza que por felicidad. Dios, era tan grande, que la cara comenzó a dolerle—. Y le dije que sí.

Iris profirió un grito entusiasta y se removió en la cama, aunque pronto la emoción fue sustituida por un gemido de dolor, cuando el movimiento provocó que el arnés que le sujetaba la pierna se agitara. Barry se incorporó para estabilizarlo y la miró con reproche, pero ella no dejó de sonreír a pesar del obvio dolor. Se arrebujó mejor en la cama, respirando hondo y, cuando él volvió a sentarse, le tocó la cara, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Estoy feliz por ti —le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, antes de fruncir el ceño—. Y siento envidia. ¡Mucha envidia! ¿Has visto sus brazos? Son ¡uff!… y esos ojos… ¿por qué no tenemos hombres así en Central?

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó Barry, a pesar de que sabía que sólo lo estaba diciendo en broma.

Iris se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a sujetar la mano de Barry y, ésta vez, fue ella quien apretó sus dedos con fuerza.

—Ese mensaje que hice que mi secuestrador te mandara —su voz se rompió un poco de nuevo, pero logró controlarla y Barry hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo, aunque, por dentro, se le rompió el corazón—, lo hice porque _sabía_ que si alguien se iba a dar cuenta de que algo andaba mal serías tú, si te enviaba las palabras correctas, pero, luego, no podía dejar de pensar… Barry, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, ni jugar con tus sentimientos o confundirte… cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí… Dios, no reaccioné de la manera correcta y te culpé, mucho tiempo, por ponerme en una situación así y no me di cuenta de lo cruel que fui, aunque creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por ambos.

»—Después de que el mensaje fuera enviado, imaginé que el castigo adecuado para mí… actitud… sería que me dejaras en donde estaba, por hacer las cosas como las hice —Barry se sintió como si acabara de golpearle el pecho y sus ojos se abrieron mucho ante la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que…?—. Y luego me di cuenta de que ese no sería el Barry Allen con quien crecí. Siempre te desviviste por hacer lo mejor por mí, aunque yo no supe apreciarlo. _Perdóname._

—Iris… —dijo cuándo recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

Ahora era él quien tenía un nudo en la garganta: nunca imaginó que Iris pudiera sentir tanto por algo que él dejó atrás hace mucho, a pesar de que, sí, fue algo que lo marcó, hasta cierto punto.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo reaccioné, en las cosas que te dije… no puedo creer que sigas aquí, conmigo, después de todo eso —insistió ella.

Porque la pelea con Eddie no fue agradable e incluso Joe tuvo que intervenir. Eso causó muchos sentimientos encontrados en Barry, que siempre estuvo convencido de que, en su vida, nada podía salir bien. Estaba acostumbrado a fracasos tan grandes y llenos de tragedias como la caída del Hindemburg, así que no estaba habituado a tener la esperanza en alto.

Y ahora, después de este golpe de suerte y haber encontrado a Oliver… parecía haber un rayo de sol atravesando las tinieblas.

—Iris, eso ya pasó. Y seguimos siendo amigos, seguimos siendo hermanos. Eso es lo que importa.

—Nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

—Esto es una consecuencia del secuestro, es estrés post-traumático. Tu cerebro está señalando lo que creyó un fallo respecto a tu actitud conmigo porque enviar ese mensaje fue lo que te salvó la vida. Sólo quieres asegurarte de seguir en mi gracia —agregó con una sonrisa porque, aunque confiaba en sus palabras, tampoco quería seguirla viendo en un estado tan lamentable.

Iris lo golpeó en el hombro con el dorso de la mano.

—Sea por lo que sea, necesito disculparme para tranquilizar mi alma, Barry: ¿puedes perdonarme? —Preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Barry rió, porque esa era la única opción disponible aparte de romper en llanto como no pudo hacer esos días de desazón y, entre ambas, le pareció la mejor.

—No hay nada que perdonar, en verdad. No eres responsable de los sentimientos que tenía por ti. No era tu obligación corresponderlos —fue doloroso admitirlo, pero era cierto.

Iris frunció los labios.

— ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada y estar tan llena de malas decisiones?

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé: tal vez es precisamente eso lo que la vuelve _vida,_ ya sabes. Todo sería muy monótono si fuera sencillo e igual para todos.

Iris se tocó la frente con dedos temblorosos, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos.

—Me alegra que lo único bueno de todo esto es que conocieras a Oliver Queen. Sé que no te interesa la farándula tanto como a mí, pero si estuvieras al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, te darías cuenta de lo suertudo que eres. Tendrás que presentármelo y todo eso. _Pronto —_ terminó, mirando la cesta de peonias que descansaba junto a la ventana cerrada de la habitación.

Barry sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Wally llegó, más tarde, para sustituirlo, se despidió de ambos y salió del hospital. Oliver le había enviado un mensaje más temprano, pidiéndole encontrarse frente a la alcaldía y ya iba retrasado —lo cual no era de extrañar, en realidad, pero tal vez a Oliver, nuevo en sus malos hábitos, lo tomaría por sorpresa—.

Se encontraron en la escalinata y, cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, Oliver le dio un abrazo que le trituró los huesos de la espalda, pero también sirvió para hacerlo entrar en calor. El beso vino después y, si sintió cierto cosquilleo penoso en el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que estaban en público, lo mantuvo oculto por el bien de la situación.

Oliver le sujetó la mano y tiró de él para llevarlo escalones abajo.

—Hablé con Quentin ésta mañana —le dijo, caminando hacia el auto que esperaba por ellos aparcado junto a la acera—. Aunque el caso de tu hermana ya se resolvió, le dio la pauta para seguir indagando sobre los traficantes de _Stardust_. Mientras investigaba la desaparición, localizó a dos posibles vendedores y los tiene bajo custodia ahora mismo. Si juega bien sus cartas, es posible que puedan hacer un movimiento para atrapar a los distribuidores e, incluso, podrían encontrar a los responsables de las muertes de las periodistas. A estas alturas no es mucho, pero al menos será un consuelo para sus familias.

Barry asintió: esa podía ser otra cosa buena del secuestro de Iris, al menos.

—Me da gusto —fue lo único que pudo decir. Oliver le abrió la puerta del auto y Barry se obligó a entrar, conteniendo el rubor que le manchó la cara. Saludó a Diggle, frente al volante, con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir y, cuando Oliver se encontró a su lado, lo miró con ligera inquietud—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Oliver le hizo un gesto con la mano a Dig, que puso en marcha el auto.

—Ya que los periodistas están sobre nosotros como una jauría de lobos, pensé que podíamos pasar la tarde en mi departamento, si no te importa. Amo cocinar y ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pude hacerlo sin prisas: pensé que podría prepararte algo especial.

Barry se echó a reír por pena… al mismo tiempo que Dig, quien enmascaró el ruido como un ataque de tos, que no evitó que Oliver le regalara la mirada más densa del mundo. Vaya amigos.

Barry le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba dorada en los labios, y asintió.

—Me parece perfecto —convino y Oliver se relajó.

* * *

Recuerden: **¡Recta final!**

Todas mis historias sin comentarios se están yendo a **HIATUS** , así que, ya saben :p

¿Por qué los trauman tanto las cosas que hace Oliver? xD Si se marchó fue porque era lógico irse, si no respondió el mensaje de Barry, fue porque estaba en medio de la cruda… realidad de haber pasado la noche en _Verdant_ con su crush _:p_

Me encuentran en:

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive (próximas actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones y otras cosas).

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel (DIY con reciclaje, curiosidades de animales y plantas y mucha ecología).


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **—O—**

Iris fue dada de alta del hospital y los hermanos Griffin se declararon culpables de los cargos en su contra, por lo que no hubo un juicio al que asistir. Él fue llevado a una institución psiquiátrica y ella, a una corta estadía tras las rejas, pero una que seguro la dejaría aterrada de por vida y provocaría que pensara dos veces antes de volver a cometer un delito. O ser cómplice de uno, en todo caso.

Barry estaba _feliz_ por el simple hecho de haber recuperado a Iris, pero podía notar en las caras ensombrecidas y tensas de los West que ellos pensaban que el castigo había sido poco, comparado a toda la preocupación por la que tuvieron que pasar en una ciudad que no era la suya, buscando a un miembro de su familia y, por lo bajo, pensando que no volverían a verla con vida —gracias a todas esas historias de terror acerca de Star—. Barry entendía la necesidad de justicia de los West, enserio, pero, al menos, lo peor había terminado y podrían volver a casa, aunque estaba al tanto de que faltaban meses —sino años— de terapia, de recuperación física y emocional, tanto para Iris como para ellos, porque una situación como ésta siempre deja secuelas —él lo sabía mejor que nadie—.

Era triste pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que Iris hubiera sufrido una lesión permanente en el tobillo, que la obligaría a caminar con ayuda de un bastón el resto de su vida, a pesar de que aún no estaban seguros de cuál sería el diagnóstico final, de si la terapia física la ayudaría en algo o no. Ella siempre había sido una mujer demasiado activa y pensar que se vería atada de semejante manera debía resultarle estresante: Barry podía notar, en la forma en que su ceño se fruncía cuando creía que nadie la estaba mirando, su angustia, pero, _una cosa a la vez._ Ahora debían concentrarse en la terapia, en el regreso a Central, donde sus conocidos los estaban esperando, ansiosos por verlos de nuevo.

Los días previos, tras pasarlos sumergido en una nube de relajación nacida de la algarabía del regreso de Iris y su relación con Oliver, comenzaron a sentirse como una burla, porque pronto tendría que poner una situación por encima de la otra y ya sabía cuál tendría prioridad.

Oliver no estaba preocupado por la inminente partida y, como cualquier buen estratega —porque Barry descubrió que el hombre era cínicamente bueno al momento de idear planes de contingencia—, comenzó a proponer ideas para hacer la lejanía _soportable_. Barry no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa burlona ante el uso de esa palabra, porque _dudaba_ , seriamente, de que una relación con cimientos tan frágiles pudiera soportar las millas de distancia y estaba _convencido_ de que, en cuanto se fuera, Oliver se replantearía la decisión de salir con él, pero no quiso externarlo.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que la única cosa que Oliver no toleraba en él era su autodesprecio.

Era cierto que nunca había tenido demasiada fe en sí mismo, que tenía la autoestima más baja del planeta y que creía que sus recientes golpes de suerte no eran más que un conveniente equilibrio de la balanza por todos los pésimos años priores por los que se vio obligado a pasar; estaba seguro de que, pronto, las cosas volverían a su errática estabilidad habitual, esa donde sólo era Barry Allen, científico forense en el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Central, un hombre solitario, apagado y aburrido, sin nada de gracia que llamara la atención de alguien tan brillante y perfecto como Oliver Queen…

Y, como si pudiera leerle la mente, el hombre estiró la mano por encima de la mesa, mientras sostenían esa conversación en una de las cafeterías más populares de Star, a ojos de todos, y sujetó la suya con fuerza antes de decir:

—Sólo confía en mí, ¿quieres? —Su voz fue un ronroneo confiado que le recorrió la espalda y le hizo sentir cosquillas en el cuello.

La sonrisa de Barry se convirtió en algo más dulce —porque Oliver acababa de licuarle el corazón con su petición— y asintió. No le costaba nada hacerlo, después de todo, pero sospechaba que, si las cosas fallaban entre ellos, sería un golpe más bajo que la terminación de cualquier otra relación que hubiera tenido: con nadie más que con Oliver vivió algo tan extremó como lo que lo trajo a Star y, por supuesto, eso hizo que se imantara a él de una forma que no había experimentado antes. Comenzó a cuestionarse si era algo saludable.

—Lo haremos funcionar —insistió el alcalde y Barry fue condescendiente, tratando de creerle.

—O—

Cuando llegó el momento de partir, Oliver se presentó en el aeropuerto y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Joe, quien hizo un esfuerzo considerable por mostrarle una buena cara, y a Iris, que no pudo contener un comentario acerca de lo atractivo que era en persona —lo que causó que Barry quisiera tirarse en el suelo y _morir_ —. Oliver sólo rió, con ese sonido especial que comenzó a usar desde que conoció a Barry y no con aquél ensayado y perfeccionado para una audiencia chupa-almas, y estrechó su mano, al igual que la de Wally, con quien ya se había encontrado antes en la jefatura de policía, pero el chico parecía sentir tanta curiosidad por él como el resto de los West, por lo que se comportó como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Barry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de consideración, porque, seguramente, _nadie_ —él incluido— imaginó que una situación tan trágica traería algo _bueno_ a su vida.

Joe ya le había dado una cátedra acerca de lo poco que le importaba que Oliver fuera el alcalde de la ciudad vecina o uno de los hombres más ricos del continente: eso no impediría que le diera una lección si trataba de propasarse. Barry lo tranquilizó diciéndole que Thea, la _hermana_ de Oliver, le prometió algo similar cuando fue a despedirse de ella al _Verdant_ , sin darle importancia alguna a la ofensa claramente estampada en el rostro de su hermano mayor, que estuvo de pie junto a ellos todo el tiempo. Bueno, al menos desde el principio notó que los Queen eran de armas tomar, así que esa actitud belicosa entre ellos no era sorpresa alguna.

Los West se adelantaron a la sala de espera, claramente haciendo espacio para que pudieran despedirse tranquilamente —Iris hizo algo parecido a un puchero y Joe enarcó una ceja, mirando a Barry a los ojos con ese exceso de paternidad que le derretía las tripas desde los once años—. En cuanto se encontraron a solas, en medio del recibidor, blanco y prístino, del aeropuerto, Oliver lo rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en su cuello, respirando de una forma que le erizó la piel.

El ruido de maletas rodando, bocinas ofreciendo información y personas hablando enmudeció en los oídos de Barry, que cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar el delicioso aroma impregnado en la bufanda y el abrigo de Oliver, porque esa sería una de las cosas que más iba a extrañar.

Sabía que semejante despliego de emociones en público terminaría con ellos en más tabloides, pero, si a Oliver le daba igual, entonces estaba bien por él también. Era un momento importante y no dejaría que su aprehensión lo arruinara, como tantos otros en su vida.

Sintió los dedos de Oliver acariciándole el dorso de la mano con suavidad y sonrío, pegando los labios al hombro del alcalde, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de su abrigo en la boca.

—Estaré pensando en ti —fue lo que Oliver susurró a su oído, haciendo que sintiera las piernas débiles y que un escalofrío se deslizara por su columna como si se tratara de una rampa.

Le rodeó el cuello con las manos y pegó las frentes de ambos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso espero —bromeó y Oliver suspiró antes de besarlo.

No fue uno de esos besos salvajes que tanto parecían gustarle, sino, más bien, algo suave y dulce, la promesa de que volverían a estar juntos pronto, aunque Barry no tenía idea de cómo, ya que Oliver solía tener las manos atadas en la espalda gracias al vígríðr en el que la corrupción transformó a Ciudad Star y más ahora que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por atrapar a los distribuidores de _Stardust_ , pero, cada vez que lograban dar con uno, aparecían cinco más, y eso sin tomar en cuenta al resto de bandas delictivas que andaban por ahí; al mismo tiempo, Barry estaba decidido a concentrarse en Iris, en hacerla sentir lo más segura posible y en ayudarla a recuperar su vida, a moldearla en lo que era antes del secuestro.

—Ya encontraremos la mejor forma de hacer funcionar las cosas —murmuró Oliver y, de nuevo, Barry tuvo la impresión de que el hombre era telépata o algo parecido.

Dejó el estremecimiento de lado, la noción de ser un libro abierto para alguien que apenas conocía, pero por quien sentía algo demasiado intenso, y asintió, buscando un nuevo beso.

Por los altavoces, escuchó a una mujer anunciando que su vuelo estaba por partir y tuvo que alejarse. Habría preferido viajar en tren, pero, dado el estado de Iris, no era la mejor opción y el avión sería más rápido. En casa, sus amigos y el resto de la familia los estaban esperando —Ralph le aseguró que la casa de los West había sido decorada acorde a la época navideña, pero se negó a enviarle fotografías y no consiguió sonsacar a Cisco: estaba seguro de que la casa sería un faro de luces de colores y guirnaldas y, también, de que a Joe no le haría gracia—.

—Llámame en cuanto llegues —le pidió Oliver y Barry sintió una mano estrujándole el corazón.

Por millonésima vez, se preguntó qué hizo para encontrar a un hombre así. Le tocó la cara con una mano, quizá, demasiado fría, pero Oliver no se apartó y Barry le recorrió la mejilla con el pulgar, tratando de sonreír, pero consiguiendo sólo una mueca dudosa. Oliver lo hizo por ambos y volvió a besarlo, rápido y divertido, antes de obligarlo a dar media vuelta y caminar en la dirección por la que los West habían desaparecido.

Dios, iba a extrañarlo.

—O—

Cuando llegaron a Central, Cecile estaba esperándolos en el aeropuerto, con lágrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo muy húmedo en la mano. A su lado, Joanie, que fue a la ciudad para acompañarla en medio de la inquietud de no saber nada de Iris, trataba de tranquilizar a una inquieta Jenna, que no dejaba de patalear fuera de la carriola y de tirar sus juguetes al suelo. En cuanto Joe las vio, soltó la agarradera de su maleta y corrió para besar a su pareja y tomar en brazos a su hija menor, que emitió un chillido de gusto al ver a su padre después de todos esos días lejos.

Barry sonrió y miró a Iris: el gesto desapareció inmediatamente de su cara al notar la _culpa_ estampada en la de la mujer.

—O—

En efecto, la casa de los West era un faro de luces multicolores encendidas, que titilaban y se veían desde el otro extremo de la calle. Joe, al advertir que el espectáculo venía de su casa, emitió un gruñido y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Jenna, sentada en su regazo, rió.

Ralph era un buen detective, pero un pésimo decorador, aunque nunca, nadie, tuvo el corazón para decírselo —Barry sospechaba que, en el fondo, lo sabía, y era otra de esas extrañas características de su persona con las que había aprendido a convivir—.

Cuando Cecile estacionó la camioneta frente a la casa, de inmediato, la puerta se abrió y una avalancha de personas salió a recibirlos, encabezada por Caitlin, Cisco, Cynthia y Ralph… quien iba disfrazado de Santa Claus, aunque todavía faltaban algunos días para las festividades —cuando Barry enarcó una ceja en su dirección, el hombre sólo gesticuló _no quieres saber_ y decidió confiar en sus palabras—. La abuela Esther obligó a todos a hacerse a un lado con empujones para ir a abrazar a Iris. En cuanto la mujer le echó los brazos al cuello y le permitió apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, Iris rompió a llorar, como no hizo en el hospital ni en el hotel cuando la dieron de alta y, _menos_ , en el sótano donde la tuvieron cautiva y herida por días.

Joe invitó a todos a entrar a la casa con ademanes apresurados, tratando de darle a su hija algo de privacidad, y Barry lo siguió sin dudar, obligándose a no mirar por encima del hombro, porque sabía que colapsar de una vez por todas era el primer paso para que su hermana pudiera sanar.

—O—

La Navidad no fue un evento triste a pesar de lo que pasó, al contrario: la abuela Esther preparó grandes cantidades de ponche de huevo —el fuerte aroma del licor fue lo que despertó a Barry la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre— y animó — _obligó_ — a Iris, Joanie y Wally a ayudarla a hornear galletas de nuez y roles de canela.

Barry acompañó a Joe a hacer compras de último minuto —aunque Cecile trató de convencerlos de que podían compartir, porque una forma de calmar su ansiedad durante el secuestro fue asaltar todas las tiendas de la ciudad, al parecer—. Barry sabía que Joe sólo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, tratar de volver al equilibrio de antes.

— ¿Quieres que la cargue? —Le preguntó, cuando vio a su padre adoptivo cambiarse a Jenna de brazo por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.

—Yo puedo, no te preocupes —respondió el hombre, quizá con más sequedad de la necesaria.

Barry entendía el motivo: tener una bebé de brazos a su edad fue algo casi traumático —tanto para él como para Cecile— y lo de Iris no vino a cooperar. Tenía la impresión de que, por primera vez desde que Cecile quedó embarazada, Joe comprendía la gran brecha de edad que había entre sus otros hijos y Jenna y debía sentir _pavor_ de no poder estar ahí con ella de la misma forma en que estuvo para Iris en caso de que se presentara una situación… igual.

Todos seguían erizados por el secuestro: a Barry le costó mucho trabajo volver a conciliar el sueño por las noches, Iris a veces despertaba gritando —aunque trataba de fingir que nada había pasado al encontrarse con sus miradas preocupadas— y Wally tenía arrebatos de humor en los momentos menos esperados. Si eso era lo que estaba pasando con ellos, no quería ni imaginar cómo debía sentirse Joe, por lo que intentaba ser comprensivo.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y se escabulló a una tienda cercana, pensando en comprar algo para Thea e incluso para Roy —para Oliver, seleccionó una licorera hace días, la mandó grabar con su nombre en letras elegantes y la envió por mensajería a Star, aunque hasta ahora pensó en comprar algo para los demás también. Esperaba que no les importara que llegara días después de la festividad—.

Se sintió estúpido mirando bolsos de mujeres hasta que Joe entró a la tienda y Jenna estuvo a punto de derribar un maniquí, haciendo que una empleada corriera a auxiliarlos.

—Lo siento —le dijo el detective al plantarse a su lado.

Barry tomó una pequeña cartera blanca, decorada con un broche de mariposa plateado, y la llevó a la caja, donde seleccionó una de varón y la agregó a sus compras; tal vez otra estaría bien para Dig, por esa vez que Oliver lo hizo salir de madrugada para ir a recogerlos al _Verdant_ … eligió una en un tono diferente y le tendió a la empleada su tarjeta de crédito.

—Está bien, Joe —lo consoló—. Todos seguimos algo crispados y las cosas serán así por un tiempo; es mejor que nos hagamos a la idea.

Joe suspiró y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Dejó que Barry sujetara a Jenna y, luego, salieron juntos de la tienda, bolsas y bebé en mano, para volver a casa.

—O—

Después de abrir los obsequios, intercambiar abrazos y buenos deseos —porque era ese momento de la velada en que la mayoría de los asistentes estaban ligeramente mareados por culpa del exceso de licor en el ponche—, Barry se escabulló a su habitación para tener una video llamada con Oliver, que parecía estar en medio de un momento similar, en la mansión Queen.

—Por favor, no beses a nadie —ironizó, sentándose en el filo de la cama, al darse cuenta de que el alcalde estaba en un lapsus parecido a aquel que dio pie a su relación.

Oliver rió y se tendió en un lecho demasiado amplio y de aspecto sobrio. Barry nunca había visto la mansión Queen, pero estaba seguro de que, si en algún momento lo hacía, la edificación lo dejaría con la boca abierta y no estaba seguro de si estaba ansioso por la experiencia. Todo con Oliver era como recibir un porrazo inesperado en la cara o como lanzarse en parachute del acantilado más alto tras haber tomado sólo la primera lección. Al menos, tenía entendido que el alcalde vivía en un departamento y la mansión era usada sólo… en ocasiones como ésta, en realidad — _malos recuerdos,_ le dijo la única vez que hablaron al respecto—.

—Oye, fuiste tú quien me envió una licorera. Soy bueno entendiendo indirectas —respondió el otro con voz pastosa, pero jovial.

Barry sonrió.

—Compré una cartera para Thea: espero que entienda _la indirecta_ de que es para el dinero que ya posee y que no vaya a asaltar un banco o algo así.

— ¿La estás retando? Porque si es así, la tendrás en las noticias mañana por la noche. Ya puedo ver el titular: _Hermana del alcalde, decidida a ganar una apuesta…_

—Oh, diablos —rió, porque Thea parecía el tipo de mujer capaz de someter a un escuadrón de la policía, si se le daba la gana.

En el fondo de la transmisión de Oliver podía escuchar música retumbando contra las paredes y, si prestaba atención, ver el destello de luces blancas chispeando en la pared y la cabecera de la cama, tal vez provenientes de algún balcón.

Hundió la cabeza en su almohada, asegurándose de mantener el teléfono en alto, aunque tal vez estaba mostrando un ángulo equivocado, por lo que se acomodó mejor y se permitió concentrarse en el increíble azul de los ojos de Oliver.

—Te extraño —le dijo el alcalde y Barry sonrió.

Bendito alcohol suelta lenguas.

—Yo también —admitió y eso que él no bebió tanto.

—O—

En la víspera de Año Nuevo, fue su turno de ser secuestrado, por un hombre que usaba ropa negra y un casco de motocicleta.

— ¿Te gusta ser el centro de atención, no? —Preguntó, seguro de que aterrorizaron a un par de transeúntes cuando Oliver se detuvo en medio de la calle, lo obligó a ponerse un casco y a subir a la parte trasera de una motocicleta que bien podría ser el sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre. El deslumbrante auto negro se quedó en casa, al parecer.

Él también habría sentido miedo, de no haber percibido el aroma de esa colonia que llevaba tanto tiempo añorando. Quizá no fue la mejor aproximación del mundo, sobre todo después de lo de Iris, pero lo permitió, porque Oliver parecía tener prisa.

Rió, su voz enmudecida parcialmente por el casco, y Barry afianzó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Tampoco había dejado de pensar en ese sonido desde el momento en que lo oyó por última vez.

—Te dije que te extrañaba —protestó el alcalde, deslizando la motocicleta entre una hilera de autos a una velocidad que hizo pensar a Barry que terminarían derrapando, antes de escabullirse el segundo antes de que un semáforo cambiara a alto.

— ¿Cómo supiste en dónde estaba?

— ¿Has oído de las maravillas del GPS?

— ¡Ay, Dios! —Exclamó, porque eso estaba mal en varios niveles.

Oliver rió otra vez.

—Fue casualidad, en realidad. Planeaba llegar a casa de los West, pero pasé por aquí, te vi y pensé, ¿por qué no? ¿Te molesta si te raptó un par de horas o prefieres volver con tu familia para celebrar? —Porque Oliver era ese tipo de persona que se preocupa por las necesidades de los demás antes que por las suyas, mismo motivo por el que terminó en la silla de alcalde, en realidad.

—Puedes raptarme —concedió, aunque se arrepintió cuando Oliver tomó una curva demasiado cerrada que casi hizo que se estamparan con un auto estacionado—. Si prometes dejar de ser un riesgo para la sociedad.

Oliver bufó, fingiendo hastío. Sus voces sonaban demasiado lejanas gracias a los cascos, el movimiento y el viento.

—De acuerdo —porque, de todas formas, habían llegado a donde tenía fraguado.

—O—

La suite del hotel tenía tres muros pintados de suaves colores nacarados, mientras que el tercero era un ventanal con la mejor vista de la ciudad. Conforme el sol comenzó a caer justo delante de ellos, el cielo se tiñó de delicados tonos rosados y naranjas y la luz dorada bañó la alfombra granate bajo sus pies.

Oliver le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y pegó los labios a su cuello, raspándolo con la barba. Barry sujetó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, cerrando los ojos, una sonrisa boba dibujada en su cara.

Había tenido la impresión de que pasarían _meses_ antes de volver a verse, así que la aparición de Oliver fue una grata sorpresa.

— ¿No debes estar en Star para el conteo de media noche?

Oliver gruñó y lo obligo a girar entre sus brazos para verlo a la cara.

—Prefiero estar aquí —admitió. Barry puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír—. Alguien más se hará cargo.

—Vaya alcalde —pero, en realidad, le daba igual: los brazos de Oliver se sentían demasiado bien alrededor de su cuerpo.

Se besaron con parsimonia hasta que el cielo se oscureció por completo y las únicas luces a sus espaldas fueron las artificiales provenientes de una ciudad demasiado emocionada.

Luego, se tomó su tiempo para enviarle un mensaje a los demás, dejándolos saber con quién estaba más que en dónde —y ojalá la abuela Esther no lo acribillara por ignorar su fabulosa cena de Año Nuevo—, entonces, se dedicó a _ser_ por completo de Oliver.

—O—

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales podía verse desde un sitio privilegiado gracias al ángulo en que estaba posicionado el ventanal de la suite, pero sería mentira si dijeran que le prestaron atención…

Después de una fastuosa cena privada y algunas flautas de champaña, Barry comenzó a confiar en Oliver, a pensar que en verdad podrían hacer funcionar las cosas, sin tener que preocuparse por situaciones que ni siquiera habían ocurrido aún.

Lo más atractivo de Oliver era que el hombre podía hacerlo olvidar fácilmente todos sus nerviosismos, sus dudas, ayudándolo a ver un panorama completamente distinto a aquel al que se había acostumbrado. Eran como dos colores completamente contrarios, mezclándose de manera homogénea en agua, creando hilos y formas diferentes hasta alcanzar la armonía.

—Sigo pensando que te meterás en problemas por no estar en tu ciudad —sonrió, enredado en las sábanas de la cama, cuando las luces pirotécnicas se desvanecieron, dejando sólo una gran nube de humo oscuro en el cielo.

Ceder ante Oliver fue más sencillo tras pasar varios días lejos y, después de la experiencia, no había nada que pesara en sus hombros. Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo.

Oliver sonrió, pegando la frente al hombro de Barry. Tenía el cabello empapado en sudor y Barry no tuvo reparos al cepillarlo con los dedos, sintiendo las gotas frías deslizándose por sus uñas hasta tocarle la piel. Oliver tenía varios tatuajes y se tomó su tiempo, tratando de familiarizarse con cada uno de ellos. Hasta el momento, su favorito era el dragón en su espalda, el cual podía ver claramente desde la posición en que se encontraban.

—La verdad, yo también —admitió por fin y Barry se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—O—

La algarabía de las fiestas se desvaneció poco a poco.

Iris comenzó las sesiones psicológicas con el especialista que Caitlin localizó y, lentamente, pudieron distinguir cambios en su actitud, en su forma de ver lo que le pasó.

La ayuda física también dio resultados y, aunque los médicos dijeron que quizá tendría que pasar un largo tiempo auxiliada por un bastón tras dejar las muletas, no sería algo permanente si cumplía con las rutinas de manera disciplinada. Todos se comprometieron a ayudarla.

Wally consiguió un empleo nuevo, por lo que tuvo que mudarse de Central, pero pronto conoció a una chica, con quien, rápido, inició una relación. Tres días después de que lo vieran partir, Iris detuvo a Barry antes de que subiera la escalera hacia su recámara.

— ¿Sabes? —Le dijo, con los ojos entornados como si trajera algo entre manos—, estoy pensando en escribir un libro, para contar lo que me pasó.

Barry enarcó las cejas, tomado por sorpresa: esa fue una de las recomendaciones del psicólogo, pero jamás creyó que Iris fuera a tomarla de forma tan literal.

—Suena increíble —respondió y ella sonrió, siendo esa la única reafirmación que parecía necesitar para decidirse por completo.

—O—

Así que él único estancado volvía a ser él, porque la novedad de su noviazgo con Oliver pasó casi tan rápido como las fiestas y eso de la relación a distancia comenzó a ser manejable en un sentido incómodo: a veces, tenía la impresión de que Oliver vivía sus días llenos de adrenalina, buscando resquicios por aquí y por allá en sus labores para poder escapar a Central… porque Barry no había viajado a Star ni una sola vez y, bueno, eso no era justo: se sentía como si sólo Oliver estuviera poniendo de su parte para mantenerlos a flote y eso le causaba vergüenza.

Debió ser casualidad que esa misma noche, cuando respondió una llamada de Thea —quien había adquirido la costumbre de contactarlo de vez en cuando para averiguar cómo estaba o, más comúnmente, para pedirle que convenciera a Oliver de hacer algo que el hombre no quería—, la mujer mencionara que el DPCS tenía una plaza vacante en el ámbito forense.

—Quentin es un buen amigo mío —explicó—, así que no se contiene al despotricar sobre lo mal que está el departamento: el especialista anterior los dejó botados en medio de un caso y han tenido que recurrir al hospital para hacer algunas autopsias.

—Técnicamente, no soy yo quien hace las autopsias —corrigió.

Pudo imaginar a Thea poniendo los ojos en blanco de una forma casi idéntica a como lo hacía Oliver.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy científico forense.

—Anda, uno de esos tampoco les caería mal.

Barry sonrió, porque definitivamente era la hermana de Oliver. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— ¿Puedo pensarlo al menos o ya compraste los boletos de avión? —Bromeó.

—Oh, cariño, estoy en eso —respondió ella, antes de cortar la llamada, dejándolo estupefacto.

Quizá se negó a ver lo mucho que la lejanía estaba perjudicando la vida diaria de Oliver, pero, por supuesto, Thea lo notó y abrió una puerta para los dos sin pedirles permiso.

—O—

Verificó en la base de datos de la jefatura si era cierto que había plazas abiertas en Star y se dio cuenta de que eran _demasiadas,_ no sólo en el ámbito forense. Muchos oficiales habían caído dados los interminables encuentros con el crimen y el departamento estaba bajo en personal. En efecto, había un espacio abierto para un científico forense y… de acuerdo, ese era el universo diciéndole que tenía que fajarse los pantalones y tomar una decisión que le cambiaría la vida por completo si no quería seguir sintiéndose enterrado en el fango.

Entregó su dimisión antes de informarle a Joe y, cuando el detective apareció, con cara de pocos amigos, en su laboratorio para pedirle una explicación, Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Es que _siento_ que debo hacerlo —respondió con sinceridad.

Joe suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Ese agujero no es como Central, Barry. Hay criminales en cada esquina, como ya comprobamos, y un romance de cuento de hadas no vale que pongas en riesgo tu seguridad…

—No es por Oliver —se apresuró a interrumpirlo. Eso también era cierto. Joe enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, tratando de ponerlo en evidencia. Barry se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio y miró al piso—. Es que… todos están avanzando, Joe, y yo sigo aquí, en el mismo sitio de siempre, _estático_. Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, creí que podría hacer una diferencia, ayudar a las personas como no pude hacer con mis padres, pero me equivoqué: en Central hay gente que hace las cosas mejor que yo, pero en Star… quizás es ahí donde en verdad puedo hacer una diferencia.

—Y el novio con aspecto de supermodelo, pero mirada de convicto no tiene nada que ver.

Barry rió.

—Él es el veinte por cierto de la decisión, nada más. A lo mejor un veinticinco.

—Así que no fue él quien te sonsacó.

—En realidad, fue su hermana.

Joe volvió a enarcar una ceja, pero se rindió y fue a abrazarlo.

—Siempre supe que en algún momento tendrías que dar un paso así y, si no lo hacías pronto, sería yo quien te obligaría a darte cuenta, aunque nunca esperé que quisieras poner tantas millas de por medio. Digas lo que digas, culpo a Queen.

—Oh, por favor, no: tengo la idea de que ya se siente culpable por todo lo malo que pasa en su ciudad, así que… esto no pesa sobre él, sino sobre mí. Quiero un cambio. _Necesito_ un cambio. Sino, habré desperdiciado la mejor parte de mi vida y ese tipo de culpa jamás podré superarla.

Joe no protestó más.

—O—

Thea no le habló a Oliver de su viaje y tampoco él lo hizo, aunque la mujer y Roy se encargaron de ayudarlo a encontrar un departamento decente y a instalarse en él.

—Nunca ha soportado que la gente haga cosas a sus espaldas: se va a enfermar de la impresión —festejó Roy, aplanando cajas de embalaje para llevarlas al contenedor de reciclaje afuera del edificio.

—Es precisamente porque la distancia lo ha tenido constipado emocionalmente por meses, que pensé que esto sería lo mejor —intervino Thea, mirando a Barry de inmediato—. Pero no te apresuré a tomar una decisión, ¿cierto?

Barry negó.

—La propuesta llegó en el mejor momento, créeme.

Thea respiró con alivio.

—Enserio, sólo Oliver puede conseguirse un novio y estar feliz e irritado al mismo tiempo. Al menos así dejará de ponerles los pelos de punta a todos al desaparecer sin avisar.

—O—

Siguió hablando con Oliver como si se encontrara en Central, siempre teniendo cuidado de responder sus vídeo-llamadas en ambientes neutros y, cuando la mañana de su primer día de trabajo llegó, se presentó en el Departamento de Policía con una sonrisa que, obviamente, era extranjera comparada al ambiente sombrío habitual del lugar.

El Capitán Lance le dio la bienvenida sin demasiado reconocimiento —quizá seguía molesto por aquella situación enfrente de la sala de interrogaciones— y lo arrastró a la morgue, porque, en éste sitio, sólo se podía accesar al laboratorio forense por ese camino, a diferencia de en Central, donde eran dos oficinas separadas.

Respiró hondo: ya tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—O—

A la hora del almuerzo, salió del corredor hacia el área de escritorios para encontrar a Oliver acosando a la teniente Drake —justo como prometió que haría hace veinte minutos, en el mensaje de texto que le envió a manera de saludo matutino—. Cuando los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los suyos, el alivio la embargó y señaló en su dirección.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Llévatelo de aquí! —Suplicó/ordenó.

Oliver dio media vuelta para encarar a su posible verdugo y la dicotomía en su reacción fue algo fascinante de presenciar, aunque el efecto desapareció en cuando su semblante palideció y dio un paso hacia él con más firmeza de la necesaria.

—Dime que sólo estás aquí para verme y que no estás buscando a otro miembro de tu familia —pidió.

Dinah rió, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y meciéndose en su silla.

—Trabajo aquí —aclaró Barry, tratando de sonar inocente, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos. Notó el efecto _Twilight Zone_ en la forma en que Oliver enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hoy.

— ¿Y por qué no lo sabía? —No estaba riendo ni cantando el himno a la alegría: de hecho, parecía _ligeramente_ fastidiado.

—Fue idea de Thea y Roy. Pero también fue mi culpa por aceptar no decírtelo.

El flash del teléfono de Dinah bañó sus caras momentáneamente en luz y Barry tuvo la impresión de que Oliver estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hacerle un ademán grosero con el dedo a la oficial.

—Eso significa que… —el alcalde ladeó la cabeza, tratando de no hacerse ideas.

—Me mudé el fin de semana —terminó Barry.

Siempre pensó que la sonrisa de Oliver era una de las más bellas que había visto en su vida.

Dinah hizo un ruido muy parecido a _oww_ y, ésta vez, Oliver en verdad pareció a punto de ladrarle una grosería.

Barry le sujetó la mano y lo arrastró lejos de la teniente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que…? — _¿…esto es lo que quieres, de que va a durar?_ Él mismo se hizo esas preguntas desde que la mudanza comenzó y ya las había respondido por su cuenta.

—Iris está cada vez mejor, mi padre tiene una nueva vida por su cuenta, igual que Wally, puedo visitar a mis amigos cuando quiera, así que, sí: esto es lo que debo hacer con mi vida si quiero que avance. Detesto la sensación de no estar consiguiendo nada cuando todos los demás sí, al igual que odio estar lejos de ti. Ésta es la mejor forma de hacer funcionar las cosas y estoy _feliz_.

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

Oliver parecía saberlo. Guardó silencio, pero sujetó su mano con más fuerza y lo llevó fuera del precinto.

Era una mañana llena de sol, el invierno yéndose lentamente para dejar pasar a la primavera.

—Siempre pudiste mudarte conmigo —fue lo primero que dijo el hombre tras un rato.

Barry bufó, contento.

—Un paso a la vez, alcalde Queen — _como todo en la vida,_ pero, si las cosas seguían así de bien entre ellos, no le pondría peros a la propuesta una segunda vez.

Un poco de alegría ocasional no venía mal y debía admitir que, desde que conoció a Oliver, había empezado a creer que la vida no estaba tan llena de neblina como se habituó a pensar. Y, si veía el panorama correctamente, podía darse cuenta de que las cosas cambiaron para Oliver también. Para bien.

Podía ver el camino despejándose para él en Star de una forma que nunca ocurrió en Central y, en éstas calles, descubrió que le era más sencillo sonreír sin dudar.

—O—

Comencé a escribir esto antes del nacimiento de Jenna y las apariciones de Ralph, pero, confiando en que no distorsionarían la trama, decidí incluirlos en el capítulo final (¡muerte a Nora! Nada que ver, pero tenía que decirlo).

Gracias a esa personas que siempre comentaron. Por ustedes no dejé esto botado. Todos los demás, sepan que siento un profundo odio por ustedes :) (Desert Bluffs vibes).

Recuerden que me encuentran en:

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones, mis fandom y otras cosillas).

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel (DIY con reciclaje y Ecología, mucha Ecología).

 **¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
